Snow White
by rururei
Summary: Sesosok 'putri salju' yang menolak untuk disamakan dengan seseorang dari masa lalu dan seorang pirang-kepala-batu yang bersikukuh untuk berkeliaran di sekitarnya -entah demi kepuasannya sendiri, atau memang demi sosok itu? NaruSasu.
1. Chapter 1 - Someone Like You

Pernahkah kau mendengar ada bunyi lonceng berdenting dari kejauhan ketika seseorang muncul dan berbicara di depanmu?

Bunyi itu terdengar samar-samar seperti terbawa angin yang lewat, lalu merasuk ke gendang telingamu dan membuatmu terpana hingga semuanya selain sosok itu menjadi kabur. Seperti pepohonan di tepi jalan ketika kau duduk di dalam bis. Seperti melihat dari balik lensa kamera dengan fokus pada satu objek dan seluruh latar belakangnya menjadi blur.

Kemudian iris matamu terpaku padanya, tertancap di sana tanpa bisa bergerak lagi. Kau bertanya-tanya apa yang membuatmu tertarik dengan menelusuri keseluruhan sosoknya. Semakin diperhatikan, kau semakin tidak mengerti. Ada sesuatu yang tidak asing ketika pandang kalian bertemu selama kurang dari dua detik. Mata itu seperti mengirim sengatan listrik ke seluruh sel dalam tubuhmu.

Pernahkah kau merasakan semua itu?

Kalau belum, coba tanyakan pada seorang Namikaze Naruto. Sebab sekarang bocah lelaki berambut pirang berantakan itu sedang menghayati perasaan aneh yang menjalari seluruh tubuhnya sejak beberapa menit yang lalu, ketika sesosok bocah raven masuk ke dalam kelas dengan mengekor Kurenai sensei.

Iris safirnya terpaku pada sosok itu.

Dia tidak terlalu memperhatikan apa yang dikatakan Kurenai sensei karena seluruh perhatiannya tersedot pada sebentuk wajah seputih porselen yang konstan memasang tampang stoic sejak langkah pertamanya tadi. Sepasang mata onyx sepekat malam menatap ke depan, melewati puncak kepala semua anak yang duduk di kelas itu, tidak berpindah seakan-akan dia menemukan satu titik di dinding belakang kelas yang menjadi pusat perhatiannya.

"Nama saya Uchiha Sasuke."

Setelah mengucapkan namanya dengan suara yang dalam dan tegas, entah sengaja atau tidak, pandangnya bertemu dengan pandang Naruto yang sedari tadi menguncinya. Seakan-akan dia tahu bahwa dirinya diperhatikan.

Gelap bertemu terang.

Onyx bertemu safir yang sebiru lautan.

Dan dia kembali membuang muka, menolak kontak apapun lebih lama lagi.

Tapi tidak dengan Naruto.

Mata itu.

Wajah itu.

–sekarang dia ingat kenapa sosok itu terasa tidak asing.

Dia –mirip sekali dengan seseorang.

Seseorang yang pernah ditemuinya suatu ketika jauh sebelum hari ini.

"Snow White..."

Bibir itu berbisik sendiri.

Dan Naruto tersenyum, tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini sejak hampir satu setengah tahun berada di sekolah.

.

.

.

**Snow White**

**Chapter 1 ~ Someone Like You**

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Snow White (c) rururei**

**Haloooo~ saya mencoba kembali lagi, kali ini untuk pertama kalinya nulis NaruSasu. Awalnya sih saya kurang feel sama pairing itu dan lebih suka SasuNaru. Tapi setelah baca "Welcome to the Real World" nya denayaira, saya jadi suka juga kalau Naru jadi seme. Muehehehe~**

**Ide awal fic ini muncul tiba-tiba saja waktu lagi njemur pakaian di kos (kkkk~ ide memang bisa muncul kapan saja), jadi saya pikir harus langsung cepet cepet ditulis di tengah urusan nulis proposal penelitian.**

**Ya sudahlah~**

**Happy Reading minna ^^**

**.**

_**You're so beautiful to me**_

_**It's true**_

_**Amazed by you**_

_**I think I'm falling**_

_**All Mine – One OK Rock**_

**.**

"Hai."

Sebuah cengiran lebar dari seorang bocah berambut hitam licin menyambutnya begitu dia duduk di bangku itu. Tidak ada jawaban atau sekedar senyuman kecil sebagai balasan. Si raven duduk begitu saja setelah meletakkan tas di dalam laci dan mengerling singkat pada bocah kurus dengan cengiran tiga jari yang menjadi teman sebangkunya. Tapi sepertinya reaksi datar itu tidak berpengaruh apapun pada si-rambut-hitam-licin.

"Namamu Uchiha Sasuke? Namaku Rock Lee. Panggil saja Lee."

Dia berkata lagi dengan tetap mempertahankan cengiran khasnya.

"Dan kau, anak baru, bisa bertanya apapun tentang Konoha International High School padaku. Aku bisa menjadi semacam sumber informasi terpercaya, kau tahu."

Lagi-lagi tak ada jawaban. Si lawan bicara tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda tertarik dan hanya menatap lurus ke depan. Rock Lee berdehem pelan sambil tersenyum canggung.

"Baiklah," dia ikut memandang ke depan pada Kurenai sensei yang sudah memulai pelajaran, "Kurasa pelajarannya sudah mulai. Kita bisa berkenalan lagi nanti."

Dan si-rambut-hitam-licin tidak lagi berisik. Sasuke mulai membuka bukunya dan menekuri rumus-rumus yang bertebaran di sana, rumus yang membuat hampir lebih dari separuh kelas merasa pening atau memilih untuk mengkhayalkan hal lain selagi mencuri pandang keluar jendela.

"Jadi– " Kurenai sensei menunjuk ke whiteboard, pada sebuah gambar mirip parabola yang melengkung di antara garis horisontal dan vertikal yang saling bersilangan, kemudian tangannya beralih menunjuk deretan angka di di sampingnya, "Apa kalian sudah mengerti cara untuk menentukan luas daerah ini?"

Hening.

"Baiklah," sang sensei menarik napas panjang, "Kalian pasti paham karena kita sudah membahas materi ini minggu lalu. Sekarang, adakah yang sudah mempelajari cara menentukan luas daerah yang dibatasi oleh dua kurva?"

Kurenai sensei menebarkan pandangan ke sekeliling kelas, berharap setidaknya ada satu saja siswa yang bisa menyenangkan hatinya pagi itu. Guru cantik itu hampir saja menghela napas menyerah dan berbalik menghadap whiteboard kembali sebelum sebuah jari yang terangkat ke udara menangkap perhatiannya.

"Ya –Uchiha kun?"

Sosok dengan nama yang disebut bangkit dari bangku dan berjalan menghampiri whiteboard.

"Luas daerah yang dibatasi oleh kurva y1 = f(x)1, y2 = g(x), garis x = a dan x = b dengan y1 y2 atau f(x) g(x) adalah..."

Dan tidak ada lagi bunyi yang terdengar selain goresan spidol di atas whiteboard yang segera dipenuhi sederet rumus dan gambar-entah-apalagi yang terdiri dari beberapa garis dan kurva yang saling bersilangan. Dia menulis sebuah contoh soal sendiri dan menyelesaikannya dalam waktu kurang dari satu menit.

"Bagus," Kurenai sensei hampir tercekat ketika Sasuke mengembalikan spidol ke tangannya, "Uchiha kun."

Sungguh kesan yang sempurna untuk hari pertama.

Sasuke kembali ke bangkunya dengan mengabaikan dengungan "woooow" dari seisi kelas. Seolah-olah dia tidak mendengar apapun. Sebenarnya tidak ada bocah yang terlalu bodoh di kelas semacam kelas di Konoha International High School itu, hanya saja terlalu sedikit dari mereka yang mau belajar sebelum ada pengumuman akan diadakan ulangan atau ujian.

"Nah..."

Kurenai sensei menghadap whiteboard kembali untuk menjelaskan rumus yang ditulis oleh Sasuke. Sementara itu nama yang disebut terakhir ini tetap stabil memasang tampang stoicnya sambil mencoret-coret buku dan sesekali memandang ke depan.

Setidaknya _itulah _yang dia lakukan sebelum dia menyadari ada sesuatu yang terasa janggal. Dan sangat mengganggu. Dia tidak akan membiarkan ada sesuatu yang mengganggu selama waktu berharganya untuk belajar, jadi pemilik surai hitam pekat itu berpaling ke sebelah kanan, mencari langsung penyebab rasa terganggunya.

Dan mereka kembali bertatapan.

Manik safir yang secerah langit itu.

Si rambut pirang yang duduk di bangku sebelahnya –si pengganggu, tersenyum kecil, sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah karena sudah mencemari konsentrasi Sasuke. Sasuke memicingkan mata, berusaha menganalisa alasan di balik tingkah laku si pirang yang sedari tadi memandanginya.

Iya, _memandanginya. _Terus menerusdari samping, dari bangku sebelah.

Jika seseorang terus memperhatikanmu untuk waktu yang lama, menatapmu lekat-lekat sekalipun dari jarak yang jauh, tentu saja kau akan menyadarinya. Apalagi ini hanya berjarak kurang dari satu meter, hanya dari bangku sebelah yang dibatasi jarak pendek sekedar untuk lewat.

Sasuke baru saja berniat akan melontarkan sesuatu yang bisa membuat si mata biru berhenti melakukan kontaminasi pada konsentrasinya ketika Kurenai sensei tiba-tiba mengambil alih.

"Naruto."

Si pirang berkulit tan masih belum mengalihkan pandangan dari wajah Sasuke, seakan-akan seluruh gravitasinya sekarang bersarang di wajah itu.

"Namikaze Naruto."

Dia tidak tahu sang sensei sudah dua kali memanggilnya.

Ketika Shino yang duduk di sampingnya menyenggol bahu Naruto, barulah bocah itu sadar dan memandang ke depan.

"Ya, sensei."

"Sepertinya sejak tadi kau sudah kehilangan konsentrasi, Naruto," kata Kurenai sensei sambil menyilangkan tangan di depan dada, "Mari kita lihat apakah kau memang sudah paham pada materi ini. Kerjakan soal di depan."

Naruto bangkit setelah memasang cengiran-lebar-tidak-berdosa miliknya. Dia melangkah ke depan sambil mengerling ke arah Sasuke sekali lagi.

"Inilah dia." Sasuke mendengar Lee bergumam. "Sensei harusnya tahu bocah nakal itu tidak akan pernah bisa dijatuhkan, bagaimanapun caranya."

Awalnya Sasuke tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Rock Lee, tapi ketika dia melihat ke depan, pada whiteboard yang mulai dipenuhi deretan angka-angka hasil coretan Naruto, akhirnya Sasuke mulai paham. Bocah itu menyelesaikan soal seolah tanpa berpikir sama sekali. Sasuke harus mengejar mengerjakan soal itu di buku tulisnya sendiri dan menemukan bahwa jawaban Naruto sempurna beberapa saat setelah si rambut pirang berantakan kembali duduk di bangkunya.

"Baiklah." Kurenai sensei berdehem kecil. "Seperti biasa, kau menyelesaikannya dengan baik, Naruto."

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan diri untuk mengerling singkat ke arah bocah yang baru saja disebut namanya itu, tapi kemudian dia cepat-cepat berpaling karena ternyata Naruto sudah kembali pada kegiatan awalnya: memandangi Sasuke. Sasuke sempat melihat Naruto tersenyum tipis lagi ke arahnya sebelum dia berpaling.

"Ckckck. Bocah itu." Kali ini Rock Lee berdecak.

"Kau tahu, Sasuke," dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Sasuke, setengah berbisik seolah-olah apa yang akan dikatakannya adalah sesuatu yang amat penting, "Dia itu bocah yang paling malas di kelas ini –bahkan bisa jadi di sekolah. Kerjaannya di kelas hanya tidur atau membaca komik saja."

Sasuke pura-pura acuh dan terus menulis di bukunya, sekalipun sebenarnya dia mendengarkan karena apa yang dikatakan Lee terasa agak janggal bagi logikanya. Bukankah seseorang yang bisa menyelesaikan soal tanpa berpikir tidak seharusnya bertingkah seperti itu?

_Seharusnya._

"Tapi," Lee berbisik lagi, kali ini lebih pelan, "Dia itu entah jenius atau apa. Walaupun tidak pernah belajar nilainya selalu saja hampir sempurna. Ckckck. Aku iri sekali."

Jari Sasuke berhenti bergerak.

_Jenius?_

Mendadak dia tidak suka mendengar kata itu. Hanya dia. Hanya dia saja yang selama ini disebut orang-orang dengan satu kata itu. Dan di tempat yang baru ini, bagaimanapun juga, dia ingin semuanya tetap seperti semula.

.

_**.**_

.

Sasuke berjalan menelusuri salah satu lorong di antara rak-rak perpustakaan yang terletak paling ujung. Matanya meneliti judul-judul buku yang tertata rapi sementara jarinya menyentuh deretan buku-buku itu. Langkahnya terhenti ketika dia menemukan satu judul yang menarik. Diambilnya buku bersampul biru tua yang cukup tebal itu. Dia membuka-buka sekilas setelah membaca sinopsis di sampul belakang. Buku yang sesuai. Dia berbalik menuju salah satu meja di dekat jendela dan meraih kembali pena dan kertas yang berserakan di sana untuk mulai menulis.

Kelas bahasa Perancis kosong dan mereka mendapat tugas untuk menulis esai sepanjang lima lembar penuh. Karena batas waktu pengumpulan masih tersisa satu minggu lagi, sebagian besar dari teman sekelasnya memilih untuk bersantai di kantin dibanding tergesa-gesa mengerjakan tugas itu.

Jari-jari kurus Sasuke berhenti bergerak. Lagi-lagi konsentrasinya terganggu. Dia mendongakkan wajah putihnya lalu mendengus pelan mendapati sepasang manik safir yang terarah kepadanya –seperti biasa. Seolah-olah ada alarm yang terpasang di keseluruhan tubuh Sasuke yang akan bereaksi jika makhluk itu mulai berkeliaran di sekitarnya lagi. Seperti sekarang, alarm itu menyalak nyaring. Dia meletakkan penanya, menatap Naruto sambil menumpu dagunya dengan kedua tangan.

Yang ditatap hanya nyengir tidak berdosa seperti biasanya.

"Apalagi sekarang?"

Tanya sang Uchiha dingin.

"Dengar ya, pirang-kepala-batu," desis Sasuke, "Kalau ada yang ingin kau katakan, katakan dengan cepat saja. Aku sedang sibuk mengerjakan tugas ini dan tidak ingin kau di sini mencemari konsentrasiku."

"Memangnya kenapa?" Naruto bertanya bodoh, lagi-lagi seperti biasanya. "Di sini tempat yang paling dekat dengan rak buku-buku bahasa. Aku juga sedang mengerjakan tugasku."

"Kalau begitu kerjakan saja dan jangan menggangguku, dobe."

Sasuke menggeram.

"Aku tidak mengganggumu."

"Kau menggangguku."

"Tidak."

"Iya."

"Tidak."

Sasuke terpaksa mengakhiri perdebatan konyol itu dengan menghela napas kasar sambil kembali meraih penanya di atas meja.

"Kalau begitu kerjakan saja tugasmu, Namikaze."

"Aku sudah hampir selesai."

Naruto memamerkan kertasnya yang sudah penuh tulisan. Empat lembar. Sasuke menahan diri untuk tidak membelalakkan matanya. Sampai sekarang, dia masih belum terbiasa dengan kejeniusan Naruto yang tidak biasa itu. Benar-benar terasa janggal. Seseorang yang di kelas hanya senang tidur, membaca komik, dan sekarang tambahkan satu hal lagi: memandangi Sasuke, bisa-bisanya menyelesaikan semuanya dengan sempurna.

Uchiha Sasuke tidak senang. Sama sekali tidak senang.

Dan kenyataan bahwa selama dua bulan ini Namikaze Naruto hampir selalu mengikutinya –atau dalam kamusnya sendiri: mengganggunya, menambah kadar ketidaksenangan itu.

Naruto, entah bagaimana, hampir selalu ada di manapun juga Sasuke ada di sekolah. Di kantin. Di perpustakaan. Di koridor. Di kelas manapun berusaha menjadi partner Sasuke untuk tugas berpasangan. Dia bahkan ikut klub memanah yang diikuti Sasuke, padahal dia sendiri kapten tim basket. Dia juga sudah satu bulan ini membujuk Rock Lee untuk bertukar tempat duduk. Syukurlah si rambut-hitam-licin tidak bersedia setelah Sasuke membuat kesepakatan untuk membantu beberapa tugas sekolah Lee.

Benar-benar bocah aneh. Seolah-olah bocah itu menemukan mainan baru yang menarik untuk diganggu.

"Kalau begitu, biarkan aku menyelesaikan tugasku, dobe."

"Aku akan menemanimu."

Sasuke menggertakkan giginya, menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak di depan muka menyebalkan yang tidak disukainya itu. Selama beberapa menit Sasuke berhasil menyabarkan hati dengan berpikir bahwa tidak ada gunanya berdebat dengan Naruto lagi. Maka dia memusatkan perhatian pada buku dan kertas tugasnya, mengabaikan sepasang mata yang tanpa jeda terus menatapnya.

"Sasuke. Kau mau ke mana hari Minggu ini?"

_Anggap saja dia tidak ada. Anggap saja tidak ada._

"Pasti banyak tempat di Konoha yang belum kau datangi. Kau mau jalan-jalan denganku?"

_Anggap saja dia hanya angin. Anggap saja tidak ada siapa-siapa._

"Sasuke."

_Anggap saja dia tidak–_

"Snow White."

Seketika Sasuke berhenti menulis. Dia mendongak, mata onyxnya menatap Naruto tajam dengan rasa kesal yang tidak berusaha ditutup-tutupi. Pelipisnya tampak hampir berkedut karena marah. Dari semua hal –semua hal yang menyebalkan yang dilakukan oleh Naruto, satu hal itu, panggilan itu, adalah hal yang paling memuakkan baginya. Hal yang tidak tertahankan.

"Harus berapa kali lagi kukatakan padamu." Sasuke mendesis. "Jangan-panggil-aku-dengan-sebutan-itu." Dia menekan setiap kata yang diucapkannya.

"Baiklah. Baiklah."

Naruto mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Aku hanya masih heran kenapa kalian bisa begitu mirip."

Sasuke mendengus, mengalihkan pandang dari wajah Naruto. Dari apapun tentang bocah itu. Dia sudah hafal apa yang akan diocehkan Naruto selanjutnya. Dua bulan ini waktu yang cukup untuk menghafal bualan Naruto tentang cinta-pertama-yang-ditemuinya-di-masa-kecil-di-bawah-hujan-salju-dengan-memakai-mantel-putih-dan-wajah-seputih-malaikat.

Dan sungguh sial, Sasuke tidak mengerti, kenapa takdir membuat otak jenius tapi bebal milik Naruto itu berpikir bahwa wajah cinta pertama yang antah berantah itu mirip dengan wajah Sasuke.

"Sungguh. Kalian sangat mirip. Wajahnya putih sekali –yah walaupun aku tidak sempat melihat rambutnya sih..." Naruto mendongak, menerawang, seperti mencoba memanggil kembali ingatannya. "Cantik sekali. Dia can–"

Kali ini Sasuke meletakkan bukunya di atas meja dengan tenaga berlebihan, membuat bunyi yang cukup keras untuk mengundang perhatian pengunjung lain.

"Hentikan omong kosongmu itu atau aku akan mengambil busurku dan memanahmu sekarang juga."

"_Well–" _Naruto belum menyerah. "Aku kan hanya ingin tahu barangkali kau punya adik perempuan, sepupu perempuan, saudara jauh perem– "

"Tidak punya." Sasuke menjawab ketus. "Sudah kukatakan ribuan kali aku tidak punya. Sebaiknya pastikan saja otakmu itu masih berfungsi dengan baik."

"Tentu saja otakku masih waras. Aku ingat sekali wajahnya. Dia..."

"Tapi aku tidak menemukan hubungan apapun yang membuat aku bisa disamakan dengan _dia-entah-siapa-itu. _Jadi enyahlah dan berhenti menggangguku, dobe."

"_Well..." _Naruto memicingkan matanya. "Aku hanya senang memandangimu, Sasuke."

"Aku _bahkan _bukan perempuan!"

Sasuke bangkit berdiri dan tidak bisa menahan rasa muaknya lagi. Dia mengabaikan tahapan heran dari pengunjung lain karena suara bentakannya dan mulai merapikan semua buku dan alat tulisnya. Hal yang paling ingin dia lakukan saat ini adalah berada sejauh mungkin dari si Namikaze yang aneh dan menyebalkan itu.

Kapan hidupnya di sekolah ini bisa tenang?

.

.

.

Harapan satu-satunya yang dia miliki ketika melangkah di kantin sambil membawa nampan makanannya adalah dia bisa makan siang dengan tenang. Tanpa ocehan berisik. Tanpa telinga yang harus mendengarkan omong kosong yang tidak berguna. Tanpa wajah memuakkan itu.

Sasuke memilih meja yang terletak di sudut. Dia mengedarkan pandangan ke seisi kantin sebelum akhirnya mulai menyentuh makan siangnya. Alarm bahayanya belum berbunyi. Berarti aman. Tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan makhluk itu dalam radius yang cukup dekat untuk mengganggunya.

Tapi Sasuke salah jika dia berpikir dia bisa melewatkan makan siangnya dengan tenang.

Tadinya dia tidak keberatan jika ada orang lain yang duduk di depannya. Toh itu kantin sekolah. Tempat umum. Siapapun berhak duduk di mana saja.

"Jadi benar kau berpikir begitu, Sakura?"

Terdengar sebuah suara yang tidak asing. Suara itu diniatkan seperti bisikan, tapi tetap saja cukup keras untuk bisa didengar oleh telinga Sasuke.

"Tentu saja."

Suara lain menyahut.

"Kalau begitu pikiran kita memang sama."

"Lalu menurutmu bagaimana, Ino?"

Sasuke merasa dua pasang mata menatapnya sembunyi-sembunyi.

"Sasuke kun tidak terlalu buruk."

"Kau bercanda? Dia itu memang _tampan."_

"Jadi menurutmu, _dia _memang menyukainya?"

"Sudah jelas, bukan?"

"Kelihatannya begitu."

"Kalau memang Naruto sama menyukainya..."

_Naruto sama? Gah. Apa-apaan itu._

Sasuke tidak tahan lagi. Dia mendongak menatap kedua gadis yang sedang berbisik-bisik di depannya. Sakura dan Ino, dua orang teman sekelasnya itu, terkejut lalu memasang senyum canggung. Benar-benar gila. Dua gadis tidak waras itu.

"Sasuke kun..." Ino senyum-senyum. "Maksud kami bukan seperti itu."

"Iya. Maksudnya, kami tidak keberatan," tambah Sakura.

Sasuke tidak bergeming. Hanya menatap datar.

"Benar." Ino merapikan poni rambutnya yang diikat ekor kuda. "Kalau tidak ada salah satu dari kami yang bisa mendapatkan Naruto..."

"Maka tidak ada gadis manapun yang boleh."

Lagi-lagi Sakura menambahkan sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya serius.

"Jadi Sasuke kun," Ino menatap tepat ke dalam mata Sasuke, "Kami tidak keberatan kalau Naruto sama menyukaimu. Sungguh."

Sasuke merasa perutnya mual. Tidak bisa lagi diterima, ketidakwarasan dua gadis ini. Dia benar-benar kehabisan kata-kata untuk membalas mereka, dua gadis yang merupakan bagian dari sekelompok gadis konyol yang selalu berteriak-teriak tidak jelas setiap kali Naruto berlatih di lapangan basket. Seketika nafsu makannya menghilang. Dia tidak lagi berselera dan memilih untuk berdiri meninggalkan tempat itu sekarang juga.

"Eh –Sasuke kun, tunggu."

Dia tidak lagi menghiraukan panggilan kedua gadis itu. Sambil menenteng sebuah buku yang baru saja dipinjamnya dari perpustakaan, Sasuke berjalan mencari tempat yang jauh dari orang-orang. Dia berharap setidaknya ada satu saja tempat di sekolah ini yang bebas dari orang-orang aneh yang akan merecokinya.

Dari awal, Sasuke sudah merasakan firasat buruk tentang kepindahannya ke Konoha. Dia tidak pernah sedikit pun merasa senang sejak berita itu pertama kali disampaikan. Tapi demi kakaknya, dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi. Maka di sinilah dia sekarang, di sudut halaman belakang sekolah, sendirian, duduk di sebuah bangku sambil menekuri buku.

Di sekolah lamanya, sekalipun seringkali dia juga sendirian, dia tidak pernah menemukan ketidaknyamanan seperti sekarang. Terlalu banyak hal kacau di sekolah ini. Sebenarnya semua nya hanya jika hal itu berhubungan dengan satu nama: Namikaze Naruto.

Selama ini dia hanya sibuk dengan dirinya –buku-buku, tugas sekolah, kegiatan klub, apa saja. Tanpa ada seorang pun yang berusaha merecokinya.

Sebenarnya, dialah yang tidak membiarkan seorang pun mendekatinya.

Telinganya menajam. Dia berhenti membaca dan melihat sekeliling. Tidak ada siapa-siapa tapi dia yakin dia mendengar sesuatu. Sasuke bangkit dari bangku itu, memegang buku di tangan kanan. Kakinya melangkah mencari sumber suara. Demi rambut-licin-Lee, apakah memang tidak ada satu saja tempat tenang di sekolah ini?

Kaki Sasuke terhenti di depan pintu.

Dia berada di depan sebuah bangunan bekas gedung olahraga yang sudah tidak terpakai. Kabarnya bangunan bekas yang sekarang dijadikan gudang itu akan segera dirobohkan, tapi entah kapan. Dan sekarang Sasuke berdiri di sana, memegang gagang pintu karena didorong oleh rasa penasaran yang barangkali akan disesalinya nanti.

Bunyi itu terdengar makin keras.

Awalnya dia hanya melihat tumpukan kardus-kardus dan barang-barang yang tidak terpakai. Kursi dan meja rusak. Lemari tua. Rak-rak berdebu.

Lalu Sasuke melihatnya.

Orang yang paling tidak ingin dia lihat hari ini, kemarin dan seterusnya.

Bunyi itu adalah bunyi bola basket yang beradu dengan lantai. Dipungut. Dilemparkan ke dalam ring. Terpantul. Dipungut lagi. Begitu berulang-ulang.

Sasuke berdiri di sana, entah kenapa malah mengamati sosok yang menimbulkan bunyi berisik itu. Naruto berlarian sendiri. Wajah dan lehernya tampak dibasahi keringat. Rambut pirangnya lebih berantakan dibandingkan biasanya. Seragamnya juga tidak rapi lagi. Tiga kancing teratas kemejanya terbuka, membuat keringat yang mengalir dari leher ke dadanya terlihat jelas.

Mendadak Naruto berbalik setelah lemparannya ke dalam ring kembali tepat sasaran. Dia memandang Sasuke. Napasnya tidak teratur. Sasuke tersentak, menyadari keberadaannya yang janggal di sana.

"Oh. Ternyata kau yang berisik. Mengganggu sekali."

Sasuke berusaha terdengar seakan-akan dia memang sangat terganggu.

"Benarkah?" Naruto berjalan mendekat. "Seingatku aku tidak sedang mengikutimu."

"Tapi aku sedang membaca buku di sekitar sini."

Sasuke menahan kakinya untuk tetap di tempat. Dia tidak boleh terlihat salah tingkah.

"Lalu?"

Jarak Naruto tinggal dua meter.

"Aku –aku mendengar suara berisik dan ternyata itu kau."

"Aku merusak konsentrasimu lagi eh?"

Naruto berhenti tepat di depannya sambil menyeringai. Sasuke menahan napas.

"Semacam itulah." Dia bertahan dengan suara ketus. "Kau seharusnya berada di lapangan kalau ingin berlatih."

"Gah." Naruto berkacak pinggang. "Tidak ada serunya berlatih di lapangan. Kau tahu, aku juga bisa merasa _terganggu. _Teriakan gadis-gadis di pinggir lapangan itu benar-benar _merusak konsentrasiku._"

Jelas sekali Naruto ingin menyindir Sasuke dalam tiap kata-katanya. Tapi Sasuke tidak sempat menyadari hal itu karena otaknya segera teringat pada Sakura dan Ino.

"Jadi, Sasuke." Naruto mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan. "Tadi kau menontonku berlatih?"

Kali ini Sasuke terpaksa mundur selangkah. Seringai Naruto terlihat menakutkan.

"Siapa bilang?" gumamnya, "Aku baru saja akan pergi."

Dia cepat-cepat berbalik menuju ke pintu. Dalam hati tidak berhenti merutuki kebetulan yang mempertemukan mereka lagi. Kali ini kebetulan itu terjadi akibat rasa penasarannya yang bodoh.

Sasuke terhenyak.

Pintu itu tidak bergerak bagaimanapun juga dia berusaha menariknya. Dia mulai panik. Jangan bilang...

"Apa pintunya macet lagi?"

Terdengar Naruto bertanya.

"A –apa?" Sasuke berbalik. "Apa kau bilang?"

"Pintunya memang sering macet dan tidak bisa dibuka."

Sasuke tidak semudah itu percaya pada makhluk bernama Naruto. Dia kembali berbalik dan berusaha menarik pintu sialan itu. Entah kenapa dia makin panik ketika didengarnya langkah Naruto yang makin dekat di belakangnya.

"Percuma saja."

Dia bisa mendengar suara Naruto begitu dekat di telinganya. Ketika Sasuke berbalik, sepasang mata safir menatap tepat di depan wajahnya, menyeringai lagi.

"Kenapa kau tidak mencoba membantuku saja, dobe?" Sasuke melirik jam tangannya. "Sudah hampir bel. Kita bisa terlambat kelas Biologi."

"Siapa peduli?"

Naruto meletakkan kedua tangannya ke daun pintu, di sisi kanan dan kiri tubuh Sasuke.

"Aku lebih senang terkunci di dalam sini bersamamu."

Sasuke terbelalak. Sial. Apa yang terjadi? Kakinya bahkan malah terasa goyah di saat-saat seperti ini.

"A –apa yang kau lakukan? Menyingkirlah."

"Sasuke."

Naruto berbisik. Mendekatkan wajahnya. Sasuke tahu harusnya dia bisa menyingkirkan kedua tangan itu, mendorong tubuhnya menjauh, atau setidaknya menggerakkan kakinya. Tapi tidak ada yang terjadi selain tangannya yang terkepal dan gemetar.

_Tidak ada, tidak pernah ada–_

Napas itu menerpa wajahnya.

Bibir itu –bibir itu hanya tinggal beberapa senti dari bibirnya.

–_yang pernah berdiri sedekat ini dengannya._

"Snow White."

Sasuke memejamkan mata, tidak sanggup melihat lagi. Tangannya terkepal makin erat. Kemudian tidak ada yang terjadi. Dia hanya mendengar suara tawa menyebalkan itu. Ketika akhirnya sepasang mata onyxnya terbuka, dia melihat Naruto sudah menjauh dan sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Ya ampun. Ya ampun." Naruto masih tergelak. "Kau harusnya melihat wajahmu, Sasuke. Ekspresimu lucu sekali."

Sasuke benar-benar ingin mengambil busur panahnya sekarang juga.

"Apa kau pikir–" Naruto memandangnya kali ini, masih menahan tawa, "Aku benar-benar akan melakukan _sesuatu?_"

"Diamlah!"

Dia menahan getaran amarah yang menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya.

"Kalau kau punya energi sebanyak itu untuk bermain-main dan menertawakanku, sebaiknya pikirkan cara agar kita bisa keluar dari sini, dobe!"

Sasuke mengabaikan Naruto dan meneliti tempat itu, mencari jalan keluar yang sekiranya memungkinkan. Jendela-jendela terlalu tinggi. Kalaupun dia bisa mencapai jendela itu dengan menaiki kursi atau meja, dia tidak akan selamat ketika melompat keluar. Setidaknya tulangnya bisa patah atau retak.

"Tch. Kau tidak membawa ponsel?"

Sasuke menyilangkan tangan, bertanya pada Naruto yang syukurlah sudah berhenti tertawa. Naruto menggeleng.

"Ada baiknya juga kita tidak ikut kelas Biologi." Dia malah melenggang kembali begitu saja menuju ring basket. "Aku tidak mau membedah-bedah perut kodok lagi seperti minggu lalu."

Si pirang malah memungut bolanya dan mulai berlarian lagi sambil men-_dribble_ dan sesekali melemparkannya ke dalam ring. Sasuke menggeram, menelan kembali semua kata-kata umpatannya karena dia pikir hal itu hanya akan menguras energinya. Lebih baik dia mengalihkan energinya untuk berusaha membuka pintu itu.

Entah sudah berapa lama.

Sasuke mulai merasakan keringat mengaliri wajahnya. Napasnya terengah-engah. Pintu itu sialan sekali. Dia menyerah, duduk di lantai dengan punggung tersandar di pintu, mencoba mengumpulkan kembali kekuatannya sambil mengatur napas.

"Hei, Sasuke."

Ternyata entah sejak kapan juga Naruto sudah berhenti bermain. Dia duduk sambil memegangi bolanya. Sasuke tidak berminat meladeni ocehan bocah itu, jadi dia tetap mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat.

"Apa kau begitu senang belajar?"

Pertanyaan macam apa itu. Belajar bukan untuk kesenangan, tapi kebutuhan.

"Kau tidak pernah ikut bermain dengan kami."

_Apakah yang kau maksud bermain itu nongkrong main game seharian?_

"Kalau kau tidak suka padaku, kau masih bisa bermain dengan Shino, Lee, Shikamaru atau Chiba."

_Terimakasih. Aku tidak tertarik._

"Sekali-kali kau harus berhenti belajar. Tidak ada salahnya– "

"Aku tidak ingin."

Sasuke bangkit dan memutuskan untuk berusaha membuka pintu lagi ketimbang mendengarkan ocehan Naruto yang tidak jelas. Apa pedulinya kalau dia memilih belajar daripada bermain-main yang tidak ada gunanya? Toh dia belajar dengan dirinya sendiri tanpa mengganggu orang lain. Dia sendiri–

"Bukan begitu caranya."

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto sudah berdiri di belakangnya dan memegang gagang pintu yang sedang berusaha ditarik Sasuke. Refleks, Sasuke menyingkir. Dia ingin menjaga jarak sejauh mungkin dengan si pirang. Apalagi mengingat leluconnya barusan yang alih-alih lucu, malah demikian menjengkelkan.

"Kau tidak perlu memutar kenopnya. Cukup angkat sedikit dan tarik seperti ini."

Dan pintu itu terbuka dengan mudahnya. Sasuke terperangah. Kenapa tidak dari tadi? Kenapa Naruto membiarkannya berusaha mati-matian membuka pintu itu kalau dia sendiri sudah tahu caranya?

Sungguh. Ingin sekali dia menonjok wajah berkulit tan Naruto. Tapi mengingat jam biologi yang masih tersisa beberapa waktu lagi, dia lebih memilih untuk segera keluar dan meninggalkan Naruto di belakang, berharap masih bisa mengejar pelajaran.

Sial. Kenyataan bahwa mereka teman sekelas membuat Naruto terus mengekor di belakang Sasuke sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana dengan santai.

Seisi laboratorium biologi menoleh ke arah pintu begitu mereka muncul di sana. Beberapa anak berbisik-bisik. Sasuke mengepalkan kedua tangan, menulikan telinga, berjalan menuju Izumo sensei yang sedang menerangkan tentang struktur sel yang mereka amati menggunakan mikroskop.

"Jadi, kalian berdua lupa kalau sekarang ada jam biologi?"

Izumo sensei memasukkan kedua tangan ke dalam saku jas lab putihnya –menunggu jawaban.

"Maaf, sensei, saya– "

Sasuke menelan kembali kata-katanya. Apa yang akan dia lontarkan sebagai jawaban? _Terkunci di gudang tanpa sengaja setelah penasaran yang tidak beralasan? Atau sengaja dikunci di gudang karena orang bodoh yang tahu caranya membuka pintu malah berlagak tidak tahu?_

Yang benar saja. Tidak ada satu pun alasan yang cukup logis.

Izumo sensei menaikkan kedua alisnya –masih menunggu jawaban.

"Maaf ya, sensei."

Bersamaan dengan terdengarnya suara tawa tidak berdosa di sisi kanan Sasuke, si raven merasakan sebuah lengan melingkari bahunya. Dia tersentak, menoleh mendapati Naruto yang lagi-lagi nyengir menyebalkan. Tidak ada waktu untuk melepaskan diri. Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya di bahu Sasuke dengan mata terarah pada Izumo sensei.

"Saya memaksa Sasuke menemani saya berlatih basket, sensei. Tahu-tahu sudah bel, kami tidak melihat jam."

Sasuke mendesis pelan. Dia bisa melihat dari ekor matanya, Sakura dan Ino sedang berbisik-bisik girang di meja paling depan sambil meliriknya. Dasar gila. Gadis aneh dengan imajinasi liarnya. Tapi Sasuke tidak bisa melepaskan diri dari situasi itu, berhubung dia tidak punya alasan yang cukup bagus untuk disampaikan. Kenyataan bahwa dia dan Naruto terlambat masuk ke kelas dan datang bersama-sama membuat alasan bagus yang tidak berhubungan dengan Naruto jadi nihil sama sekali.

"Baiklah." Izumo sensei menatap mereka. "Harus ada hukuman yang cukup layak untuk kalian."

Sebelum guru biologi itu sempat memikirkan hukuman yang cukup bagus itu, sebuah tangan terangkat ke udara dari deretan meja paling belakang. Naruto dan Sasuke sama-sama menoleh. Tampak si rambut nanas, ketua OSIS yang sekaligus menyandang gelar si raja hasut, adalah orang yang mengangkat tangannya.

Dia, Nara Shikamaru. Mengerling singkat pada Naruto sambil menyeringai.

"Ya, Shikamaru."

Perhatian Izumo sensei teralih sepenuhnya pada si tukang hasut.

Sasuke membatin semoga Shikamaru tidak mengusulkan sesuatu yang aneh, berhubung dia merasa tidak pernah punya masalah dengan sang ketua OSIS. Tapi mengingat di sampingnya ada Naruto, dia tidak yakin Shikamaru akan mempermudah soal ini. Sang ketua OSIS dan si kapten basket sialan itu sudah biasa bersitegang karena masalah-masalah sepele di kelas, seperti berdebat tentang komik apa yang lebih menarik tahun ini. Benar-benar tidak berguna.

"Saya punya usul, sensei."

Si rambut nanas memasang seringai kecil lagi.

"Sepertinya cukup bagus dan berguna kalau Naruto dan Sasuke membantu kami membereskan ruang OSIS sepulang sekolah. Pengurus OSIS sedang cukup sibuk mempersiapkan festival olahraga sekarang."

Shikamaru adalah salah satu anak emas di kelas biologi. Maka tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, Izumo sensei menyetujui usul Shikamaru dan mengizinkan dua bocah yang terlambat itu untuk mengikuti sisa pelajaran.

Si raja hasut memang tidak pernah gagal menggunakan kemampuan persuasifnya.

Dengan perasaan gelisah, Sasuke memakai jas lab dan mempersiapkan peralatan praktikumnya. Bukan. Bukan bentuk hukuman itu yang membuatnya gelisah. Tapi keharusan bahwa hukuman itu diselesaikan berdua dengan si Naruto itu-lah yang membuatnya khawatir. Kenapa?

Barangkali karena Uchiha Sasuke sekarang sudah tahu bahwa Namikaze Naruto bisa melakukan lelucon menakutkan jika mereka sedang berdua dalam ruangan tertutup.

_Menakutkan?_

Seorang Uchiha tidak pernah takut pada apapun. Persaingan. Perlawanan. Konfrontasi.

Tapi ini –apa namanya? Semua gangguan dan lelucon yang dilakukan Naruto padanya.

Sungguh tidak lucu.

Tapi Sasuke belum menemukan alasan kenapa dia merasa takut pada si bocah pirang kepala batu yang menyebalkan itu.

.

.

.

Koridor-koridor dan halaman sekolah cukup sepi. Tersisa beberapa anak yang masih melakukan kegiatan klub atau mengerjakan tugas kelompok. Keseluruhan langit mulai memerah, masih cerah dengan angin yang berhembus semilir menggerakkan dedaunan di dahan-dahan pohon.

Di salah satu lorong sekolah, di salah satu ruangan yang kelihatannya sepi dari luar, masih ada dua orang makhluk yang sibuk di dalamnya. Ralat. Sebenarnya hanya satu makhluk saja karena makhluk yang lainnya lebih sibuk bersantai, sesekali bersiul-siul atau menyenandungkan lagu-lagu yang tidak jelas sambil berceloteh apa saja yang tidak pernah mendapatkan respon apapun selain tatapan kesal atau death glare yang mematikan.

Uchiha Sasuke membanting sapu pel yang dipegangnya.

Naruto yang sedang bercerita tentang pertandingan basket selanjutnya melawan tim sekolah tetangga, menoleh.

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa?!"

Sasuke membeo dengan nada suara yang lebih tinggi.

"Dengar ya, dobe." Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam, seperti sedang mengumpulkan tenaga. "Aku sudah merapikan berkas-berkas, membersihkan meja, kursi dan lemari dari debu sampai mengkilat, menyapu ruangan ini, lalu mengepel lantai. Dan kau–"

Dia mengarahkan telunjuk tangan kanannya ke wajah Naruto.

" –apa yang sudah kau lakukan?!"

"Aku?" Naruto menunjuk wajahnya sendiri. "Aku menemanimu."

Sasuke menurunkan tangannya lagi. Sungguh. Harusnya dia tahu tidak ada gunanya membuang energi untuk bicara dengan Naruto. Maka dia memilih untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya, mengutuk dan menyumpahi agar Naruto mendapatkan kesialan yang setimpal dengan yang dialaminya hari ini –di dalam hati.

Ketika akhirnya seluruh bagian dalam ruangan itu sudah bersih dan rapi, hal pertama yang Sasuke inginkan adalah menyingkir cepat-cepat dari sana. Dia tidak ingin menghabiskan satu detik lagi lebih lama di ruangan yang sama dengan Naruto.

"Ini."

Naruto yang berdiri di dekat pintu menghentikan langkahnya dengan menyodorkan tangan yang sedang memegang sebotol air minum.

Sasuke berkedip. Untuk sesaat belum mengerti.

"Untukmu." Katanya. "Kau sudah bekerja keras."

Sasuke menatap mata biru itu dengan sinis. Kalau sudah tahu dia bekerja keras, kenapa Naruto sama sekali tidak mau membantu?

"Terimakasih juga karena sudah begitu banyak _membantuku._"

Dia melewati Naruto begitu saja, mengabaikan rasa haus yang sebenarnya menyerang tenggorokannya.

"Ya sudah kalau tidak mau."

Dia bisa mendengar Naruto mengekor di belakangnya, membuka tutup botol dan meminum air itu. Tidak lupa bocah itu mendramatisir kegiatannya dengan berucap keras-keras tentang betapa dia kehausan dan betapa air minum itu sangat menyegarkan. Hah. Membuat Sasuke ingin melemparkannya ke dalam tong sampah sekarang juga.

Naruto berhenti berjalan. Dia memandang punggung yang menjauh di depannya setelah melemparkan botol minum ke dalam tong sampah. Kedua tangan tenggelam ke dalam saku celana. Dia menghela napas, kemudian mengalihkan pandangan ke arah langit yang sempurna merah. Sebentar lagi gelap. Halaman sekolah kosong. Dia bisa melihat punggung Sasuke sudah menghilang di balik pintu gerbang.

Naruto kembali berjalan. Kali ini lebih cepat. Setengah berlari, dia melintasi halaman dan menuju ke pintu gerbang.

"Namikaze sama."

Langkahnya terpaksa berhenti. Dia mengerling sekali lagi ke arah sosok Sasuke yang berjalan menjauh sebelum akhirnya menatap pada sumber suara. Seorang pria muda berkemeja hitam lengan panjang berdiri di dekat pintu gerbang. Sebuah mobil Ford Everest hitam terpakir di tepi jalan tidak jauh dari sana. Naruto menghela napas lagi.

"Kakashi."

"Ya, tuan muda."

Pria berambut perak itu menatap Naruto.

"Pulanglah dulu. Aku masih ada urusan."

"Saya bisa mengantar Anda."

"Tidak." Naruto memotong cepat. "Aku pergi sendiri."

Dan dia tidak menunggu jawaban apapun lagi dari Kakashi. Langkahnya kembali dipercepat, menuju ke suatu tempat yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu jauh dari sana. Cengiran lebar itu akhirnya kembali muncul di wajahnya ketika dia melihat sosok itu masih ada, berdiri di bawah atap halte bis sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada.

Naruto berdiri di sampingnya, pura-pura acuh dan menunggu tatapan tajam dari sepasang mata onyx itu.

Benar saja. Sasuke segera menyadari kehadirannya. Dia berjengit dan menjauh satu langkah. Naruto menahan diri untuk tidak menoleh ataupun tersenyum.

"Sedang apa –apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Huh?"

Naruto memalingkan wajah dengan gerakan _slow motion _yang dibuat-buat. Dia memasang tampang polos tidak mengerti.

"Apa?"

Dia malah balik bertanya.

"Sekarang kau mau jadi stalker?" Sasuke bertanya kesal.

"Siapa yang menjadi stalker siapa?" Naruto tidak pernah mau kalah untuk permainan silat lidah. "Uchiha Sasuke, siswa baru Konoha International High School, tidakkah siswa sejenius kau tahu apa fungsi halte bis?"

Sasuke diam.

"Ini tempat umum, Uchiha san." Naruto tersenyum mengejek. "Aku berhak berada di sini untuk pergi ke mana saja."

"Terserahlah."

Sasuke bergumam sambil memandang ke jalan lagi. Dia tidak mau repot-repot lagi memikirkan alasan keberadaan Naruto di sana.

Tapi alasan itu menjadi terasa lebih penting untuk dipikirkan ketika Naruto melompat ke dalam bis yang sama dengan yang dinaiki Sasuke. Sasuke muak sekali melihat Naruto berlagak seolah-olah bocah tan itu tidak tahu Sasuke juga naik ke atas bis. Dia sibuk sendiri memperhatikan jalanan di luar lewat jendela sementara Sasuke mengirimkan death glare ke arahnya sambil menjaga jarak mereka sejauh mungkin.

Tidak berhasil.

Sasuke adalah satu-satunya orang yang turun di halte bis tujuannya, jadi Naruto dapat melihat sosoknya dengan jelas dan segera ikut meloncat turun dari dalam bis. Dia bersiul-siul pelan sambil terus mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang. Ditatapnya punggung itu sesekali. Dia tersenyum sendiri melihat Sasuke mengepalkan kedua tangan sambil berjalan, terlihat jelas si Uchiha sedang merasa kesal seperti biasanya, tapi dia menahan diri untuk tidak meneriaki Naruto.

Kekesalan Sasuke selalu terlihat menyenangkan bagi Naruto. Bukan hanya Sasuke saja, tapi sejujurnya membuat kesal orang lain sepertinya sudah menjadi hobi sang Namikaze sejak dulu. Hanya saja sekarang ada yang lebih menyenangkan karena Sasuke mengingatkannya pada satu sosok yang pernah ditemuinya dulu.

Ya.

Snow White itu.

Naruto bertanya-tanya selama 10 tahun kapan dia akan melihat sosok itu lagi. Jadi sekalipun Sasuke hanya seseorang yang mirip dengannya, Naruto tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk menghibur dirinya sendiri dengan berkeliaran di sekitar Sasuke. Dia masih saja penasaran apakah keluarga Uchiha benar-benar tidak memiliki anak perempuan –adik perempuan Sasuke, mungkin, atau malah saudara kembar Sasuke mengingat Naruto mengira si Snow White yang dulu dilihatnya itu seumuran dengannya.

_Setidaknya begitulah yang dia pikirkan sekarang._

Sasuke memasuki lobi sebuah apartemen.

Naruto mendongak ke atas, mengira-ira ada berapa lantai di gedung itu sambil menggumamkan "wow" pelan sebelum akhirnya mengikuti Sasuke berjalan memasuki lobi. Dia sedang asyik melihat-lihat interior tempat itu sampai-sampai tidak sadar kalau Sasuke sudah berhenti berjalan dan berbalik menghadapnya. Hampir saja Naruto menabrak si bocah raven.

"Jangan bilang kau punya saudara yang tinggal di tempat ini."

"Tidak." Naruto menggeleng. "Hanya main ke rumah teman sekelas."

Sasuke melotot padanya, tapi belum sempat mengucapkan kata-kata lain karena seseorang keburu lewat dan menyapanya.

"Sasuke kun."

Seorang pria jangkung paruh baya berhenti di dekat mereka, tersenyum menyapa Sasuke. Dilihat dari pakaiannya, sepertinya pria itu petugas keamanan apartemen.

"Asuma san." Sasuke menoleh padanya. "Selamat sore."

"Ini temanmu?" Pria yang dipanggil Asuma itu menatap Naruto, memperhatikan seragam sekolah Naruto yang sama dengan milik Sasuke. "Sudah lama juga Sasuke kun pindah ke sini, syukurlah sudah punya teman baik."

_Teman baik? Te-man-ba-ik? Yang benar saja._

Naruto menganggap hal itu adalah sebuah kesempatan. Dia nyengir lebar lalu membungkukkan badan.

"Saya Namikaze Naruto. Kami teman sekelas. Salam kenal."

Dan dengan semena-mena dia merangkul bahu Sasuke. Lagi. Untuk yang kedua kalinya hari itu. Asuma san tersenyum.

"Baguslah," katanya, "Jaga Sasuke kun baik-baik, ya, Namikaze kun."

Pria paruh baya itu berlalu setelah tersenyum sekali lagi. Sasuke buru-buru menyingkirkan lengan Naruto dari bahunya.

"Naaah Sasuke." Naruto mencondongkan wajahnya ke wajah Sasuke. "Karena aku ini teman sekelas yang baik, jadi sebaiknya sebagai teman sekelas yang baik juga, kau harus menawariku untuk mampir."

Sasuke melengos menghampiri lift. Tidak ada jalan menghindar lagi. Dia tidak ingin Asuma san melihatnya menendang bokong Naruto keluar dari sana.

Lift berhenti di lantai 23. Naruto melangkah keluar sambil melihat-lihat lagi. Dia melongok dari balik bahu Sasuke ketika sang Uchiha sudah berdiri di depan pintu apartemen.

Sasuke menoleh.

"Menyingkir, dobe."

"Hah?"

Naruto bertanya tidak mengerti.

"Menyingkir, kubilang." Desisnya. "Aku tidak mau kau melihat password apartemenku lalu menjadi penyusup sewaktu-waktu."

Naruto tertawa.

"Kau ini percaya diri sekali. Tapi sebenarnya itu ide yang cukup bagus."

Akhirnya toh dia berbalik juga, membiarkan Sasuke membuka pintu sendirian.

"Waah."

Iris safirnya berkeliling menjelajahi ruangan berdinding hitam putih. Interior modern dan minimalis. Sebuah tangga melingkar di ujung ruangan, mengarah pada beberapa ruangan di atas. Melihat Sasuke berjalan menaiki tangga itu, barangkali salah satu ruangan di sana adalah kamarnya?

Naruto menghampiri sofa putih dengan bantal berwarna hitam yang terletak di tengah ruangan. Dia baru saja akan meraih remote televisi ketika Sasuke yang sudah sampai di anak tangga paling atas berhenti dan menoleh ke bawah.

"Jangan mengacaukan apapun di sini sampai aku kembali."

"Yaaaa."

Naruto menjawab malas sambil memencet remote televisi. Sebenarnya dia tidak fokus pada televisi yang dinyalakannya. Matanya kembali meneliti ruangan itu, melihat beberapa lukisan yang tergantung di dinding dan sebuah pohon di sisi kiri ruangan yang membuatnya bertanya-tanya pohon apa itu.

Naruto bangkit.

Dia melihat-lihat pohon itu karena penasaran. Barangkali keluarga Uchiha adalah pecinta alam? Kakinya kemudian bergerak melongok dapur yang tertata rapi dan bersih. Dia ingin memeriksa isi lemari es, tapi khawatir Sasuke akan meledak marah lagi kalau dia memakan sesuatu dari sana –mengingat Sasuke bahkan menolak minuman yang coba diberikannya tadi.

Akhirnya Naruto kembali menjatuhkan diri ke atas sofa. Sepi sekali. Apa tidak ada orang lain di sana? Saat itulah pandangannya tertumbuk pada sesuatu di bagian bawah meja. Penasaran, Naruto mengambilnya.

Sebuah album foto?

Naruto tersenyum senang. Kali ini dia bisa mencari bukti valid tentang keberadaan sosok yang dicarinya di dalam keluarga Uchiha. Barangkali ada sesuatu yang bisa dia temukan jika melihat album foto itu? Maka jari-jari berwarna tan itu membukanya.

Sasuke kecil. Bocah lelaki lain yang mirip dengannya, dengan mata onyx yang sama persis. Pria muda yang tampan. Perempuan muda yang cantik. Mereka berempat bersama-sama. Di pantai. Di tempat yang kelihatannya rumah mereka. Naruto terus membuka-buka tapi tidak menemukan foto perempuan lain selain perempuan yang kelihatannya ibu Sasuke itu. Benarkah tidak ada anak perempuan? Naruto baru menyadari sesuatu yang lain.

Sasuke kecil selalu tersenyum...

Senyum yang bahkan belum pernah sekalipun dilihatnya selama dua bulan ini.

"Kau."

Album itu terjatuh dari pangkuan Naruto ketika dia mendengar suara Sasuke tepat di sampingnya. Naruto tidak menyadari kapan Sasuke turun dari tangga.

"Sudah cukup."

_Belum pernah–_

"Sudah cukup kali ini."

–_belum pernah Sasuke terlihat seperti itu._

Naruto bangkit, tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Sasuke –aku hanya..."

Tangan Sasuke terkepal. Mata onyxnya terlihat makin gelap. Jika mungkin, kelihatannya dia ingin menatap Naruto tanpa berkedip. Selama dua bulan ini Naruto sudah terlalu sering melihat Sasuke marah dan kesal, tapi tidak pernah –tidak pernah sekalipun Sasuke terlihat seperti ini. Wajahnya kini terlihat lebih kepada menakutkan dibanding topeng stoic yang biasa dipasangnya.

"Seingatku aku tidak mengizinkanmu menyentuh apapun di tempat ini."

Naruto masih terlalu terkejut melihat ekspresi Sasuke. Dia tidak menjawab apapun.

"Sudah cukup aku menoleransi tingkah mengganggumu hari ini." Sasuke berbalik. "Enyahlah, Naruto."

Naruto tertunduk, menggigit bibirnya. Sekalipun dia tidak mengerti kenapa Sasuke begitu marah hanya karena dia menyentuh benda itu, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk tidak melontarkan kalimat apapun. Dia meraih ranselnya dan berjalan keluar.

Tanpa menoleh lagi.

Begitu Sasuke mendengar bunyi pintu yang ditutup, dia menjatuhkan diri ke sofa. Diraihnya album foto yang tergeletak di atas lantai dengan tangan gemetar.

Dia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa dia begitu marah.

.

.

.

**Materi yang mucul di kelas Kurenai sensei adalah materi matematika tentang meghitung luas daerah kurva menggunakan rumus integral. Gak tau sih materi itu ada gak di Jepang, tapi asal comot aja biar kelihatannya mereka belajar beneran. Hehehe~**


	2. Chapter 2 - Anger

Namikaze Naruto berdiri di dekat jendela kamarnya dengan dua tangan tenggelam ke dalam saku celana. Mata birunya yang jernih menerawang keluar, pada kegelapan malam. Dari tempatnya berdiri, dia bisa melihat pintu gerbang rumahnya yang tinggi dan berwarna hitam. Di dekat sana tampak beberapa orang berjas hitam berdiri statis sementara beberapa yang lain sesekali berjalan melintasi halaman.

Tanpa alasan yang jelas, sang Namikaze muda mendesis pelan, seakan-akan dia mendadak teringat satu hal yang sangat mengganggunya. Akhirnya dia berbalik, mengarahkan kaki melintasi kamarnya yang berdinding oranye menuju sebuah rak di dekat meja belajar. Jari telunjuknya menyusuri buku dan komik-komik yang tersusun di sana sebelum akhirnya berhenti pada salah satu komik yang belum sempat dia baca. Naruto menariknya, membuka-buka komik yang dia pilih sambil berjalan menuju ranjang. Dia menjatuhkan diri ke ranjang bersprei warna hitam sambil membaca komik itu.

Satu menit.

Dua menit.

Tiga menit.

Tiba-tiba Naruto bangkit sambil melemparkan komik di tangannya ke dinding. Dia turun dari ranjang dan mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri.

"Hah!"

Rambut pirangnya semakin berantakan, tapi Naruto tidak peduli. Dia berjalan mondar-mandir sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Kenapa? Bagaimana bisa?"

Mulutnya berkomat-kamit sendiri dengan mata tertunduk menekuri lantai. Begitu dia sampai di ujung kamar, tubuhnya berbalik dan dia berjalan lagi ke ujung kamarnya yang lain.

"Apa yang salah? Aku hanya membuka sebuah album foto, kan, bukannya mengacak-acak apartemen, mencuri makanan dari lemari es atau meledakkan televisi? Itu hanya masalah kecil. Tidak berarti."

Langkahnya terhenti.

"Masalah?" dia bergumam, "Tidak –tidak, itu bahkan bukan masalah."

Dia berjalan lagi.

"Aku hanya membuka, melihat-lihat, foto-foto itu tidak rusak atau sobek satu lembar pun. Semuanya utuh seperti semula."

Dia berbalik lagi ke ujung kamar yang lain.

"Lalu kenapa dia begitu marah? Biasanya kalau aku sedang mengikutinya di sekolah, dia memang selalu marah-marah, tapi –tapi tidak seperti tadi."

Wajah Sasuke yang 'seperti tadi' itu terbayang kembali di otak Naruto dan membuat sang Namikaze muda semakin gusar.

Gusar?

Seingatnya, dia tidak merasa gusar ketika Shikamaru marah padanya setelah dia sengaja melempar bola basket ke kepala si rambut nanas itu. Dia juga tidak gusar setelah Shino hampir saja mencekiknya karena dia melepaskan salah satu serangga koleksi Shino yang didapatkan dengan susah payah. Dia tidak pernah merasa seperti ini hanya karena seseorang mungkin sedang 'marah' padanya.

"Gah! Buat apa aku repot-repot memikirkannya?"

Naruto sengaja meneriakkan kalimat itu keras-keras seakan dia ingin semua orang di rumah itu mendengarnya dan mengetahui bahwa dia tidak sedang merasa gusar. Kemudian bocah itu tertawa. Dia berjalan menghampiri meja belajarnya dan duduk di kursi. Tawanya terhenti ketika matanya tertumbuk pada sebuah frame foto berwarna oranye yang ada di atas meja. Tangannya bergerak meraih benda itu. Dia menatapnya cukup lama tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi.

Mendadak dadanya sesak.

Bunyi ketukan di pintu kamar mengalihkan perhatiannya. Kepala pirang itu menoleh.

"Tuan muda."

Dia mendengar suara Kakashi memanggilnya dari luar.

"Masuklah."

Naruto bangkit dari kursi setelah meletakkan kembali frame foto itu di tempat semula. Tidak lama kemudian Kakashi membuka pintu dan melangkah masuk. Pria muda berambut perak itu membungkukkan punggungnya sebelum akhirnya menatap Naruto.

"Makan malam sudah siap."

"Aku sedang tidak lapar, Kakashi."

"Tuan besar menunggu Anda di meja makan."

"Apa?"

Naruto merasa harus memastikan pendengarannya.

"Ayah sudah pulang?"

Segera rasa heran memenuhinya. Tidak seorang pun mengatakan ayahnya akan pulang hari ini.

"Benar, tuan muda."

Kakashi mengangguk. Naruto menghela napas pelan, menyadari dia tidak punya pilihan lain selain turun ke meja makan.

.

.

.

**Snow White**

**Chapter 2 ~ Anger**

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Snow White (c) rururei**

**Wah...gak nyangka banget fic ini langsung dapat beberapa review pada hari pertama publish. Arigatou minna,,, karena kalian saya jadi semangat nulis chapter ini. Maaf kalau updatenya agak lamaan, saya harus nyari-nyari waktu dan mood yang tepat buat nulis di tengah-tengah tekanan revisi proposal yang seolah tiada ujung. Maklum juga, ini pertama kalinya saya nulis fic multichapter yang in progress, biasanya saya publish kalau sudah selesai semua chapternya.**

**Semoga tidak terlalu mengecewakan~~ ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_I'm so down and out_

'_cause something is wrong without you_

_When you're not around_

_Just shadows and rain fall_

_One OK Rock ~ All Mine_

_._

_._

_._

Uchiha Itachi menyusuri lobi apartemen setelah selesai memarkir mobilnya di _basement_. Pria muda itu berhenti di depan pintu lift sambil melonggarkan dasi biru tua yang melingkar di lehernya. Begitu pintu lift terbuka, pemuda itu melangkah masuk dan menekan tombol angka 23.

Sampai lift berhenti di lantai yang ditujunya, tidak ada orang lain yang masuk lagi. Itachi melangkah keluar sambil melirik arlojinya. Pukul 22.00. Masih terlalu awal bagi orang-orang untuk pulang dari klub, malah barangkali belum waktunya untuk pergi keluar. Maka Itachi tidak heran jika dia tidak bertemu satu orang pun selain petugas keamanan yang sedang berpatroli di lantai bawah.

Itachi melepas jas hitamnya begitu dia masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Langkah lebarnya terhenti ketika didengarnya suara berisik dari dalam. Mata onyxnya melebar seperti ingin memastikan penglihatannya sendiri. Itachi menyandarkan salah satu bahunya pada dinding di samping kanannya sambil melipat kedua tangan di depan dada.

"_Kusso!"_

Terdengar lagi sebuah umpatan yang disusul suara desisan kesal. Sebuah joystick melayang lalu menimbulkan bunyi 'krak' ketika benda itu menghantam dinding dan jatuh ke lantai. Sasuke baru saja menendang meja dengan kaki kanannya ketika tanpa sengaja dia menoleh ke arah Itachi. Matanya melebar dan dia tidak bisa menutupi rasa terkejutnya melihat sang kakak sudah berdiri di sana mengamatinya.

Itachi tersenyum kecil sambil melangkah ke arah sofa.

"Kakak sudah pulang?"

Sasuke bertanya, terdengar salah tingkah. Itachi duduk di sampingnya sambil mengamati layar home theater yang menampilkan game yang baru saja dimainkan Sasuke.

"Kau sudah makan, 'Suke?" Itachi malah balik bertanya. Sasuke menggumamkan 'hn' pelan. Itachi menoleh untuk meneliti wajah adiknya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?_"_

Sasuke menoleh mendapati manik hitam kakaknya sedang mengamatinya. Dia menaikkan alis, tidak mengerti pertanyaan itu.

"Tidak biasanya kau masih main game malam-malam begini, 'Suke," kata Itachi, "Biasanya kau sedang belajar di kamar."

Sasuke menatap ke arah lain lagi, menghindari tatapan bertanya kakaknya.

"Sedang bosan," dia berkata lirih, terdengar tidak meyakinkan.

Itachi diam sebentar sebelum akhirnya tersenyum sambil menepuk bahu adiknya itu.

"Baiklah," dia bangkit berdiri, menatap Sasuke lagi, "Sekolahmu menyenangkan?"

Sasuke mendongak, terdiam beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya mengangguk tanpa menambahkan penjelasan. Sang Uchiha muda kembali menekuri lantai, membuat kakaknya menghela napas pelan. Tiba-tiba Itachi berjongkok di depan sofa, membuat Sasuke menoleh padanya dengan wajah terkejut.

"Sasuke," ucap Itachi pelan, "Aku tahu kau tidak suka pindah ke Konoha."

"Aku tidak– "

Itachi mengangkat telapak tangan kanannya, memberi isyarat pada Sasuke bahwa dia belum selesai berbicara. Sasuke tidak melanjutkan bantahannya.

"Tapi aku tahu akan ada saatnya kau menemukan hal-hal yang membuatmu bahagia di sini." Itachi menghela napas lagi. "Kakak ingin kau memulai semuanya dari awal, 'Suke. Tempat baru. Teman baru. Jadilah seperti anak-anak yang lainnya."

Sasuke baru saja ingin menanyakan apa arti 'menjadi seperti anak-anak lainnya' yang Itachi maksudkan, tapi kakaknya sudah berdiri sambil mengacak rambut hitamnya.

"Kau sudah menemukan teman yang menyenangkan di sekolah?"

"Huh?" Sasuke memandang Itachi sebelum akhirnya menjawab gugup, "Sudah –tentu saja. Teman-teman dari klub memanah, teman sebangku –ku."

Dia teringat rambut-hitam-licin Rock Lee dan senyuman tiga jarinya.

Apa bocah itu sudah dihitung sebagai 'teman yang menyenangkan?'

"Bagus." Itachi tersenyum. "Ajak temanmu mampir ke rumah sekali-kali, kakak ingin mengenal mereka juga. Sekarang tidurlah, besok kau harus sekolah."

Sasuke menggumkan 'hn' lagi dan memadangi punggung kakaknya yang menjauh menuju ke kamar. Dia masih duduk di sana selama beberapa menit lagi. Iris hitamnya menangkap tumpukan album foto di bawah meja. Dia menghela napas pelan. Apanya yang bagus dari mengajak 'teman sekelas mampir ke rumah?' Mereka hanya akan mengacau, seperti yang dilakukan di-pirang-kepala-batu itu tadi sore. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan dari sana, akhirnya berdiri dan mengarahkan kaki menaiki tangga untuk pergi ke kamarnya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

"Kyaaaa~~~ Naruto samaaaaaa~~~ !"

Bola itu kembali bersarang ke dalam ring setelah sepasang tangan tan melemparkannya dengan akurasi tinggi. _Three point. _Naruto mengusap wajahnya yang mulai basah. Dia mendongak sebentar melihat langit yang cerah sebelum akhirnya menepi untuk meraih sebuah botol air mineral. Dia duduk di tepi lapangan sambil meneguk minum dari sebuah botol air mineral.

"Hei Naruto!" Terdengar Inuzuka Kiba meneriakinya. "Kau mau main lagi tidak?"

Naruto melambaikan tangan sambil menggelengkan kepala, membuat Kiba menggumamkan kata 'payah' sebelum akhirnya dia kembali berlari sambil men-_dribble _bola di tangannya. Gadis-gadis yang berkerumun di tepi lapangan mulai berbisik-bisik kecewa sambil menatap ke arah Naruto. Naruto berdecak kesal dan pura-pura tidak melihat.

"Tidakkah kau merasa Naruto sama agak aneh hari ini, Sakura?"

Ino berbisik pada gadis berbandana merah jambu di sampingnya. Sakura mengangguk tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari Naruto yang sekarang sedang berbaring di tepi lapangan.

"Dia tidak seperti biasanya."

"Dia tidak mengikuti Sasuke kun."

Kedua gadis itu bertatapan dengan pandangan khawatir.

Orang yang mereka sebutkan terakhir sedang duduk di salah satu sudut perpustakaan. Kalau dilihat sekilas, dia benar-benar tampak dingin _seperti biasanya. _Dia sedang serius membaca sebuah buku _seperti biasanya _saat jam istirahat. Wajah _stoic _dan mata onyxnya juga acuh _seperti biasanya. _Tapi Sasuke tidak merasa seperti itu. Perubahan teramat kecil dari semua yang _seperti biasanya _benar-benar sangat menganggu si raven itu.

Sudah sepuluh menit matanya terhenti di paragraf yang sama.

Sasuke menghela napas sambil menutup buku yang dipegangnya itu.

"Hei!"

Dia hampir terlonjak ketika tiba-tiba sebuah senyuman lebar menyambutnya begitu dia mendongakkan kepalanya. Tidak –itu bukan senyuman lebar yang _seperti biasanya. _

"Ada apa?"

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan dari wajah kelewat ceria milik Rock Lee yang sekarang sedang duduk di depannya. Dia menatap keluar jendela, tanpa sengaja melihat ke arah lapangan basket.

"Kau mau main sepulang sekolah, Sasuke?" tanya Lee, "Chouji dan Shino mau main ke rumahku."

Sasuke tidak bergeming.

"Kita bisa main PS juga. Kau pasti tidak akan menang melawanku. Hahaha."

Rock Lee tertawa begitu saja sampai-sampai petugas perpustakaan mendelik dan mendesis kepada mereka. Lee menutup mulutnya sementara Sasuke menatapnya dengan tatapan merasa terganggu.

"Ayolah, Sasuke," kata Lee, "Sekali-kali datanglah bermain."

"Tidak tertarik."

Sasuke menopang dagunya dengan malas. Lee masih belum menyerah. Bocah beralis tebal itu masih saja duduk di sana sekalipun Sasuke berusaha mengatakan dengan semua gestur yang dia punya bahwa dia tidak ingin Lee ada di sana. Sebenarnya sudah berkali-kali Lee membujuknya seperti ini, tapi Sasuke tidak pernah berkata 'iya' dan memilih untuk mengabaikan semua ajakan itu. Dia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa Lee senang sekali mengajaknya seperti ini sekalipun bocah itu tahu dia akan gagal.

"Kalau kau tidak mau ke rumahku, bagaimana kalau kami yang main ke rumahmu? Kita bisa– "

"Tidak!"

Sasuke memotong cepat dengan nada suara kelewat tinggi sehingga kali ini petugas perpustakaan ganti mendelik kepadanya. Dia mengacuhkan tatapan galak itu dan memandang wajah Lee dengan ekspresi tidak suka yang dibuat sejelas mungkin.

"Wow. Oke, oke, kalau tidak boleh."

Rock Lee mengangkat kedua tangannya tanda menyerah.

_Ajak temanmu mampir ke rumah sekali-kali, kakak ingin mengenal mereka juga._

Kata-kata kakaknya tadi malam terngiang kembali di telinga Sasuke, membuat si raven berpikir sejenak. Dia tidak ingin _mengajak teman mampir ke rumah dan mengenalkan mereka kepada kakaknya. _Dibanding ide mengunjungi rumah teman, ide itu jauh lebih buruk. Maka sambil mengalihkan perhatian dari wajah Lee, Sasuke menggumamkan 'baiklah-aku-ikut-ke-rumah-mu." Dia bisa bilang pada Itachi nanti kalau dia sudah punya teman yang bahkan mengajaknya 'mampir ke rumah.' Dengan begitu kakaknya pasti tidak akan menuntut Sasuke untuk dikenalkan dengan _temannya_ yang manapun.

Lee mengucapkan 'yosh' yang kelewat keras sebelum akhirnya menutup lagi mulutnya sendiri dengan tangan kanan. Si kepala rambut-hitam-licin itu akhirnya pergi setelah berkata mereka akan pergi bersama-sama setelah pulang sekolah. Sasuke melihat keluar jendela lagi begitu Lee pergi. Dia menangkap figur sesosok bocah dengan rambut pirang sedang berbaring di tepi lapangan sementara teman-temannya yang lain bermain basket.

"_Baka." _Tanpa sadar Sasuke bergumam sendiri. "Sedang apa dia berbaring di sana, biasanya dia– "

Mendadak Sasuke tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya dan buru-buru mengalihkan pandangan dari fokusnya semula. Dia berdiri dari kursi itu dan meraih buku yang belum selesai dibacanya.

"Brengsek."

Tanpa alasan yang jelas, Sasuke meninggalkan perpustakaan dengan perasaan kesal.

.

.

.

Sasuke melipat tangan di depan dada sambil menyandarkan punggung ke pagar sekolah. Di sampingnya bunyi berisik konstan terdengar, berasal dari kunyahan keripik kentang di mulut Chouji. Sementara itu Rock Lee berdiri di dekat gerbang, sesekali melongok lagi ke halaman sekolah mencari-cari figur yang ditunggunya. Sasuke mendecih kesal, berpikir kenapa tadi tidak sekalian saja menunggu Shino keluar dari kelas dibanding sekarang harus menunggu di pintu gerbang.

"Yo, Shino!"

Akhirnya Lee menunjukkan cengiran tiga jarinya sambil melambaikan tangan kanan dengan bersemangat ketika sesosok bocah berwajah datar melangkah keluar dari halaman sekolah. Bocah itu berhenti karena Lee menghadang langkahnya. Kedua tangan dimasukkan ke saku celana. Dia menatap Lee, menautkan kedua alis.

"Ada apa?"

"Hah?" Lee menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya, "Hahaha. Bukankah kau bilang mau ikut main ke rumahku?"

"Huh?"

Kedua alis Shino bertaut makin rapat.

"Masa kau lupa." Lee berpindah ke samping Shino dan merangkulnya. "Kita 'kan mau tanding main PS."

"Aku tidak– "

"Ah!" Lee tiba-tiba berseru girang, "Di rumahku ada banyak pohon! Kemarin aku melihat serangga yang menarik di sana! Bagus sekali..."

Mendengar kalimat itu terlihat mata Shino sedikit berkilat. Lee tahu benar bahwa hal yang menarik bagi seorang Aburame Shino di dunia ini adalah makhluk hidup kecil berkaki banyak bernama serangga. Maka Lee pun menarik Shino bersamanya setelah teman sekelasnya itu tidak protes lagi. Shino melirik sekilas pada Sasuke tapi dia tidak berkata apa-apa.

Ternyata rumah Rock Lee hanya berjarak lima belas menit berjalan kaki dari sekolah. Sepanjang jalan Sasuke membiasakan diri lagi mendengarkan ocehan Lee tentang entah apa saja. Hanya Chouji yang sesekali menanggapi sambil tetap mencomot keripik kentang dari bungkus _snack _yang dipegangnya. Sasuke setengah bersyukur Shino termasuk orang yang tidak berisik. Bahkan bisa dibilang anak itu _tidak bicara sama sekali._

"Selamat datang di rumahku!"

Lee merentangkan kedua tangan lebar-lebar dengan gaya dramatis begitu mereka memasuki rumahnya. Sebenarnya tidak semuanya dari mereka, karena perhatian Shino langsung tertuju pada halaman samping rumah di mana beberapa pohon memang benar-benar tumbuh. Dia tidak ikut masuk dan mengarahkan kakinya ke sana, barangkali benar-benar berniat untuk mencari serangga.

Dasar kurang kerjaan.

Sasuke memilih untuk duduk di sudut sofa berwarna biru tua sementara Lee masuk ke dalam. Dia tidak tertarik melihat-lihat apapun, hanya berharap dia bisa segera pulang untuk menyelesaikan PR Fisika-nya.

"Hei, Uchiha."

Sasuke menoleh, mendapati teman sekelasnya yang bertubuh gempal berdiri di sampingnya. Kali ini Chouji sudah tidak mengunyah lagi. Bungkus keripik kentang itu sudah hilang dari tangannya, barangkali isinya sudah tandas.

"Mau main PS?"

Chouji tidak butuh persetujuan karena dia menyiapkan semuanya sendiri. Tepat ketika Lee datang membawa beberapa kaleng minuman soda dan makanan kecil, Sasuke sudah memegang _joystick _di tangannya. Mereka tanding main bola dengan Lee berteriak-teriak menjadi suporter seolah-olah dia benar-benar sedang menonton Manchester United bertanding di stadion. Dari kaca jendela, mereka bisa melihat Shino benar-benar sudah memanjat ke atas pohon.

"GOOOLLLL!"

Lee berteriak keras ketika Sasuke berhasil membuat satu gol lagi sementara Chouji mengerang frustasi sambil menjambak rambutnya. Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya sambil mendesis, heran kenapa sedari tadi Lee yang heboh padahal dia tidak ikut bermain.

Sasuke meraih satu kaleng soda dan membukanya. Dia meminum satu teguk dan baru saja berniat untuk berkata bahwa dia akan pulang karena dia sudah mulai merasa bosan. Dia tahu Chouji tidak akan bisa mengalahkannya. Ketika itu suara ribut-ribut dari luar mengalihkan perhatian mereka bertiga. Perpaduan suara orang berteriak dan suara gonggongan anjing terdengar dari halaman.

"Oi, Shino, sedang apa kau di sana?"

Sasuke menoleh, melihat seekor anjing berwarna putih menggonggong di dekat batang pohon yang sedang dipanjat Shino. Shino hanya melongok sekilas ke bawah sebelum akhirnya berpindah lagi ke cabang pohon yang lain, tidak menggubris orang yang meneriakinya. Dari belakang saja Sasuke sudah bisa mengenali pemuda jangkung berambut coklat itu. Inuzuki Kiba, teman sekelasnya yang lain. Kiba tampak memegang kantong plastik berwarna putih di tangan kanannya.

"Rumah Kiba ada di dekat sini. Itu anjingnya, Akamaru. Mereka pasti habis jalan-jalan."

Tanpa diminta, Lee sudah menjelaskan begitu saja. Sesaat kemudian terdengar suara orang lain lagi yang berteriak dari arah pintu gerbang.

"Oi, Kiba! Sedang apa kau, malah menghilang ke sini! Aku mencarimu, tahu."

Mendadak Sasuke tercekat. Dia kenal suara itu. Suara memekakkan telinga yang terdengar sangat menyebalkan. Benar-benar menyebalkan sampai dia tidak ingin mendengarnya sama sekali. Dia tidak ingin menoleh ketika didengarnya bunyi langkah seseorang memasuki halaman. Sang Uchiha lebih memilih untuk mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain, pada sebuah foto keluarga yang dipasang di dindin. Sebuah foto berukuran besar dengan bingkai berwarna emas yang menunjukkan keluarga Lee dalam formasi lengkap dengan kedua orang tuanya. Sasuke akhirnya mengetahui darimana cengiran lebar tiga jari Lee berasal. Sama persis dengan senyum ayahnya.

"Lihat! Shino sedang mencari serangga," Kiba menjawab.

Lalu terdengar suara tawa nyaring.

"Yang benar saja. Koleksi seranggamu masih kurang, Shino?"

Sasuke ingin cepat-cepat pulang. Dia menggeleng pada Chouji ketika temannya itu bertanya apa dia mau mencoba main lagi melawannya. Chouji hanya menggumamkan 'ya sudah' sambil meraih potongan kue entah keberapa dari piring kaca.

"Oi, kalian!" Tahu-tahu saja Lee sudah membuka jendela. "Dari mana?"

"Membeli makanan."

Kiba mengangkat kantong plastik di tangannya, kemudian melihat ke dalam lewat jendela yang terbuka.

"Kau sedang tanding main PS? Gah. Curang kau, tidak mengajakku. Ayo kita main, Naruto."

Kiba melangkah mengitari halaman menuju ke pintu depan. Sasuke bisa mendengar dia sesumbar bahwa Lee belum pernah sekalipun berhasil mengalahkannya dalam permainan apapun sejak mereka masih kecil. Lee berteriak tidak terima dari dalam. Tidak terlalu lama sampai Kiba ada di sana, meletakkan kantong plastik yang dibawanya sembarangan dan memposisikan diri di atas sofa. Dia baru saja akan menantang siapapun untuk main ketika akhirnya dia menyadari keberadaan orang lain yang tidak biasa.

"Sasuke?"

Dia menaikkan kedua alisnya. Sasuke hanya memandang ke arah lain. Sial. Pandangannya malah jatuh ke bawah bingkai pintu di mana sesosok bocah jangkung lain berdiri dengan mulut terkatup dan mata safir yang sedang balas menatapnya. Itu bukan pandangan yang biasanya Sasuke terima. Naruto menolak kontak mata lebih lama, sama seperti yang dilakukannya seharian ini di sekolah. Dia hampir saja berbalik untuk keluar lagi ketika Kiba meneriakinya.

"Ayo lawan aku, Naruto!" serunya, "Kau boleh mengalahkanku dalam pertandingan basket, tapi tidak untuk yang satu ini."

Naruto belum berbalik. Dia masih menatap ke arah pintu keluar. Dalam hati dia mengutuki dirinya sendiri yang merasa tidak sanggup berbalik untuk mendapati sepasang mata onyx itu lagi. Dia, untuk pertama kalinya dalam dua bulan ini, sedang tidak ingin menatap_nya._

Tapi kenapa?

Kenapa seorang Namikaze Naruto harus dikalahkan seperti ini oleh orang lain? Kenapa dia merasa harus menghindar padahal dia tidak melakukan apapun yang menurutnya salah? Bagian terangkuh dalam dirinya tidak mengizinkan hal semacam itu terjadi. Maka kepala pirang itu akhirnya berbalik, memasang tampang seacuh mungkin dan kemudian melangkah menuju sofa untuk menerima tantangan Kiba.

Seseorang segera berpindah dari sana ke sebuah kursi yang lain begitu Naruto datang.

Naruto benar-benar berusaha untuk berpura-pura tidak melihat orang itu.

"Yosh! Mari kita buktikan saja!"

Kali ini ganti Chouji yang mengambil peran sebagai suporter karena Lee mendadak hilang entah ke mana. Sasuke membenamkan diri di kursi. Dia memandang ke arah pintu di mana Lee menghilang, berharap bocah itu segera muncul agar dia bisa berkata padanya bahwa dia akan pulang. Tapi Lee tidak juga muncul.

Ketika Chouji mulai lebih heboh berteriak-teriak sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya ke udara, Sasuke tanpa sadar menatap ke layar, melihat Naruto hampir saja membuat gol. Masih belum berhasil. Terdengar desahan kecewa disambut gelak tawa Kiba yang sepertinya senang sekali dengan kegagalan itu.

"Tidak semudah itu, Naruto."

Tanpa sadar lagi, pandangan Sasuke beralih kepada orang yang namanya disebutkan oleh Kiba. Orang itu sedang fokus mengarahkan perhatiannya pada permainan. Sasuke baru memperhatikan kalau rambut pirang itu memang selalu tampak begitu berantakan. Dia bisa melihat sepasang mata _blue ocean_ yang melebar dan seakan-akan tidak ingin berkedip. Wajah berkulit tan itu agak basah oleh keringat. Sekali-kali ekspresi wajahnya menegang dan dia mengatupkan rahangnya rapat-rapat. Garis rahang yang terlihat begitu kokoh dan keras. Sesaat kemudian, ekpresinya berubah dipenuhi oleh kekecewaan lagi. Bibir tipisnya membuka dan meloloskan desahan kecil. Dia memejamkan mata sambil menarik kepalanya ke belakang.

Sasuke menahan napas.

"Hei, Sasuke."

Hampir saja Sasuke terlonjak karena terlalu terkejut. Dia menoleh, mendapati Lee sudah duduk di sampingnya. Sasuke cepat-cepat memandang keluar jendela sambil menopang dagu, seolah-olah merasa bersalah karena baru saja melakukan sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya dia lakukan.

"Kau sudah menyelesaikan PR Matematika? Pasti sudah, kan?"

Yang benar saja. Kurenai sensei sudah memberikan tugas itu satu minggu yang lalu.

"Lihat."

Lee membuka bukunya di atas meja, memperlihatkan deretan soal dan jawabannya sendiri yang masih berlubang-lubang di banyak tempat.

"Ada beberapa bagian yang tidak kumengerti, Sasuke."

Sasuke menatap Rock Lee dengan pandangan terganggu. Sepertinya dia sudah mulai mengerti ke mana arah pembicaraan ini.

"Kau bisa membantu menjelaskannya padaku?"

_Menjelaskan _bagi Lee berarti _mengerjakan _bagi Sasuke. Dia sudah terlalu paham.

"Jadi untuk ini kau mengajakku _mampir _ke rumahmu?" desis Sasuke, "Betapa baik hatinya kau ini."

"Apa?" Lee memasang tampang tidak mengerti. "Ah. Hahaha. Tentu saja tidak seperti itu."

"Aku tidak mau. Kerjakan saja sendiri."

Sasuke buang muka lagi. Bersiap meraih tasnya dan keluar dari rumah itu.

"Sasuke –tunggu." Lee memegangi tangan Sasuke yang sekarang sudah bangkit dari kursi. "Masa kau tidak mau mengajariku mengerjakan PR?"

Sasuke menatap sepasang mata bulat hitam itu, mengira-ira jurus apa lagi yang akan Lee keluarkan untuk membuat keinginannya terwujud. Rock Lee jelas-jelas bukan bocah yang mudah menyerah.

"Kau tidak suka aku jadi teman sebangkumu?"

Tidak. Jangan bilang ini jurus yang _itu._

"Kalau begitu– "

Sasuke hampir bisa melihat seringai licik di wajah Lee.

"Naruto! Apa kau mau bertukar tem– "

Kalimat Lee tidak selesai karena Sasuke keburu membungkam mulutnya, tapi perhatian Naruto terlanjur tertuju pada mereka. Tangan Lee menggapai-gapai udara, berusaha melepaskan diri dari bekapan Sasuke. Naruto, Kiba dan Chouji memandangi mereka bergantian.

Akhirnya pandangan mereka bertemu.

Hitam yang segelap malam dan biru yang seperti lautan.

Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang terjadi –bagaimanapun juga itu hanya sebuah tatapan tidak berarti, tapi ketika itu tanpa sadar tangannya yang membekap mulut Lee melemah dan korbannya itu berhasil melepaskan diri. Lee mengambil napas dalam-dalam. Sasuke melemparkan tatapan menghina ke arahnya karena dia merasa tidak mungkin Lee sampai sebegitu susahnya bernapas hanya karena dibekap sebentar.

Lagipula yang dibekap Sasuke hanya mulut cerewetnya itu, bukan hidungnya.

"Apa-apaan sih, kalian?"

Kiba bertanya seolah-olah kejadian antara Sasuke dan Lee tadi terlihat seperti pertengkaran anak TK di matanya.

"Tidak ada," sahut Lee, "Aku hanya ingin bertanya pada Naruto apa dia mau bertukar tempat duduk denganku."

Sasuke terlalu sibuk berpura-pura acuh sampai-sampai dia lupa mencegah Lee untuk tidak mengucapkan kalimat itu. Dia mendelik ke arah si tuan rumah yang malah nyengir tidak berdosa.

Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Sasuke merasa janggal. Reaksi Naruto-lah yang menurutnya janggal. Mengingat bagaimana selama ini si pirang itu berusaha membujuk Lee bertukar tempat duduk, maka ekspresinya sekarang setelah mendengar penawaran Lee terlalu tidak sesuai.

Mata safirnya hanya menatap datar. Bibirnya terkatup rapat. Dia tidak memasang tampang bodoh yang selalu kegirangan seperti biasanya. Naruto hanya mengerling singkat ke arah Sasuke sebelum akhirnya memandang ke arah Lee.

Dan apa yang diucapkannya berikutnya benar-benar di luar dugaan.

"Apa kau bilang?" tanyanya dengan nada ketus, "Aku tidak sudi."

Bukan hanya Sasuke, tapi semua yang ada di ruangan itu menatapnya tidak percaya seolah-olah dia adalah orang bodoh yang baru saja menolak hadiah lotre. Bagi Rock Lee, dia benar-benar terkejut karena kini dia kehilangan _jurus andalannya._

Sasuke membeku di tempatnya berdiri. Dia mencoba mengelak kalau dadanya mendadak seperti dipenuhi sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan. Kakinya terpaku selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk melangkah. Secepatnya mencapai pintu keluar.

Rupanya sang Namikaze muda belum puas dengan pembalasannya. Dia merasa dia tidak sebersalah itu untuk dibentak tempo hari oleh seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Maka si bocah pirang memutuskan untuk memperkeruh suasana dengan membuka mulutnya lagi ketika Sasuke baru saja berjalan beberapa langkah.

"Kau pikir aku mau berbagi tempat dengan orang yang paling menyebalkan sedunia, orang paling angkuh, si tuan sok pintar itu?"

Tidak. Sasuke tidak mau menghentikan langkahnya hanya karena pernyataan bodoh itu. Masih terlalu lemah untuk memancingnya melakukan konfrontasi terang-terangan.

"Tidak berguna. Dia bahkan bisa marah hanya karena kau menyentuh sebuah album– "

"Brengsek!"

Lee bahkan sampai berdiri dari kursinya melihat Sasuke tiba-tiba berdiri di depan sofa dan menarik kerah baju Naruto, memaksa si bocah tan untuk berdiri. Wajah mereka berhadapan sekarang, lebih dari cukup dekat untuk bisa melihat api amarah yang berkobar di mata masing-masing.

"Jangan sebut-sebut soal itu."

Sasuke mendesis pelan, menatap dalam-dalam pada mata biru Naruto yang tidak mau kalah menyiratkan kemarahan padanya.

"Kenapa, huh?" Bibir tipisnya kini membentuk sebuah seringai. "Hanya karena aku menyentuh benda semacam itu– "

Tidak.

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi. Tangan kanannya seakan bergerak sendiri menemukan sasarannya. Kepalan tangannya sempurna mendarat di sisi kiri wajah Naruto dengan bunyi "bugh" yang disusul oleh jatuhnya tubuh jangkung itu ke atas sofa.

"Naruto!" Kiba berseru kecil.

Naruto memegangi sisi wajahnya yang kini jelas akan menjadi memar untuk sementara. Dia mendongak untuk menatap wajah Sasuke yang kini menjadi lebih pucat dibanding biasanya. Ekspresi wajah yang sama dengan yang diingatnya kemarin.

Sasuke tidak mengucapkan apa-apa lagi dan segera berlalu dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

Dia mengumpat. Mengutuk. Mendesiskan sebanyak mungkin kosakata buruk yang dimilikinya dengan harapan dia bisa mengurangi sedikit saja kemarahan yang menyesakkan dadanya. Sejujurnya, dadanya bukan hanya sesak, tapi juga _sakit. _Sasuke terus mengulang dalam hati bahwa tidak seharusnya seorang Namikaze Naruto membuat hatinya _sakit._

Langkah kakinya yang lebar sampai di ruang tengah dan hampir saja Sasuke terlonjak kaget ketika melihat seseorang duduk di sofa. Sebuah senyum terlempar padanya. Sasuke butuh beberapa detik sebelum dia bisa menguasai keterkejutannya dan memasang wajah setenang mungkin.

"Kakak sudah pulang?"

Tidak biasanya Itachi sudah berada di apartemen pada jam seperti ini.

"Aku pulang cepat." Itachi tersenyum lagi. "Kau dari mana, 'Suke?"

Sasuke meletakkan tasnya di atas meja sebelum ikut duduk di sofa sambil menjawab pertanyaan kakaknya.

"Aku mampir ke rumah teman."

Dia meniatkan diri untuk mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan nada yang setidaknya terdengar cukup antusias, seperti seseorang yang merasa bersemangat setelah berkumpul dengan teman-temannya. Tapi nyatanya yang keluar dari mulutnya malah kalimat dengan nada yang terlampau datar.

"Wah, benarkah?"

Malah Itachi yang terkesan antusias. Mata onyxnya menatap sang adik dengan pandangan ingin tahu.

"Teman sebangkuku, namanya Rock Lee. Rumahnya dekat dengan sekolah. Kami main PS di sana."

Sasuke berusaha terdengar sewajar mungkin. Dia tidak ingin Itachi tahu kalau acara mampir ke rumah teman itu berakhir dengan kekacauan yang melibatkan sedikit pertengkaran dan satu tonjokan.

"Bagus, Sasuke."

Itachi menepuk bahunya dengan wajah senang yang sama yang dia tunjukkan setiap kali Sasuke melaporkan nilai-nilai sekolahnya yang hampir semuanya sempurna.

"Kakak pulang cepat hari ini?" tanya Sasuke, berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Hm." Itachi mengangguk. "Hari ini aku bisa mengajakmu jalan-jalan, Sasuke. Dua bulan ini kau belum pernah keluar ke manapun."

"Tidak usah repot-repot, Kak."

Sasuke bersungguh-sungguh. Dia tidak ingin pergi ke mana-mana sekarang dengan suasana hati yang masih buruk.

"Tidak, tidak." Itachi menggelengkan kepala. "Kau harus pergi keluar sekali-kali, 'Suke."

Selalu. Setiap kali kakaknya memasang wajah bersemangat tentang sebuah rencana, Sasuke tidak pernah bisa membantah lagi. Membuat kakaknya kecewa adalah hal terakhir yang Sasuke inginkan di dunia ini.

Maka beberapa jam kemudian, ketika hari sudah menggelap dan lampu-lampu jalanan dinyalakan, kedua Uchiha muda itu sudah berada di _basement _untuk mengambil mobil Itachi. Sasuke tidak mengerti kenapa untuk _jalan-jalan _saja dia harus memakai pakaian seperti yang dikenakannya saat itu.

Dia meneliti tubuhnya sendiri sekali lagi. Celana kain hitam. Jas hitam yang tampak elegan dengan kemeja putih di dalamnya. Jangan lupakan sebuah dasi biru tua yang melingkar di lehernya, membuat Sasuke merasa dia jadi sepuluh tahun lebih tua. Dia memandang ke arah Itachi yang kurang lebih berpakaian sama dengannya. Bedanya, dasi Itachi berwarna merah tua.

"Kak."

Sasuke bersuara ketika dia sudah duduk di samping Itachi yang sedang memegang kemudi. Kakaknya itu hanya menjawab dengan gumaman, masih berkonsentrasi menjalankan mobil keluar dari _basement._

"Sebenarnya kita mau ke mana? Kenapa aku harus memakai baju seperti ini?"

Itachi menoleh dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Rahasia," katanya, "Nanti kau akan tahu, 'Suke."

Maka Sasuke pun tidak lagi mengajukan pertanyaan lain karena dia tahu Itachi tidak akan memberitahukan apapun padanya. Dia memilih untuk mengawasi jalanan lewat kaca jendela mobil. Lampu-lampu warna-warni berkelebat selintas seperti kilatan cahaya. Lampu jalanan. Lampu gedung-gedung dan segala macam bangunan. Lampu-lampu mobil yang memadati jalanan.

Jelas, Konoha adalah kota yang jauh lebih besar dari tempat tinggalnya dulu di Suna. Tapi Sasuke belum menemukan alasan untuk menyukai kota ini lebih daripada dia menyukai Suna. Di sana lebih tenang. Dan yang paling penting, di sana dia tidak pernah bertemu dengan orang yang lebih menyebalkan dibanding Namikaze Naruto.

Sasuke menoleh ke depan ketika dia menyadari mobil Itachi berbelok menuju halaman sebuah gedung besar. Itachi menghentikan mobilnya di depan lobi gedung yang akhirnya Sasuke ketahui sebagai Rasengan Hotel, salah satu hotel berbintang paling terkenal di kota itu. Itachi menoleh padanya, memberikan isyarat padanya untuk ikut keluar. Seorang pria berjas hitam membungkukkan badan pada mereka sebelum akhirnya masuk ke dalam mobil untuk membawanya ke tempat parkir.

Sasuke mengamati lingkungan sekitar.

Banyak orang dengan pakaian formal seperti mereka. Pria-pria berjas. Para wanita memakai gaun. Dekorasi mewah dan banyak karangan bunga menjadi pemandangan begitu mereka memasuki lobi. Sasuke terus mengekor Itachi yang kini berhenti di depan pintu lift, menunggu pintu itu terbuka.

"Acara apa ini?"

Akhirnya Sasuke tidak tahan untuk terus menutup mulutnya, jadi dia bertanya pada Itachi begitu mereka keluar dari dalam lift. Itachi menoleh padanya dan tersenyum.

"Ulang tahun perak perusahaan tempatku bekerja."

"Apa?" 

Sasuke ingin sekali meneriakkan pertanyaan itu di depan wajah kakaknya. Apa yang dia pikirkan sampai-sampai dia membawa Sasuke ke acara semacam itu? Dia jelas tahu Sasuke tidak menyukai keramaian. Apalagi keramaian yang semacam ini.

"Rileks." Itachi menyentuh lengan Sasuke, seakan-akan bisa membaca dengan jelas gurat ketidaksukaan di wajah adiknya itu. "Aku juga tidak suka acara semacam ini, 'Suke. Makanya aku mengajakmu agar aku tidak bosan."

Alasan yang sangat bagus. Memaksa Sasuke untuk tersenyum tipis pada kakaknya.

Dia tidak terlalu memperhatikan apapun di tempat itu. Mereka masuk ke sebuah _hall _yang luas setelah Itachi menunjukkan undagannya di luar. Entahlah bagaimana Sasuke bisa diajaknya masuk juga sekalipun tanpa undangan. Penjagaan cukup ketat melihat banyaknya pria kekar berjas hitam yang mondar-mandir dengan _walkie-talkie _di tangannya.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak tertarik pada jalannya acara yang baginya memang membosankan itu. Dia hanya duduk di samping Itachi, menghadap meja berbentuk lingkaran yang diberi taplak putih dengan rangkaian bunga di tengahnya. Dia tidak tertarik mendengarkan basa-basi Itachi dengan orang-orang yang duduk semeja dengan mereka ataupun sambutan-sambutan dari entah siapa saja yang naik ke atas podium.

Terlalu banyak orang.

Terlalu banyak cahaya.

Dia bahkan tidak bisa membedakan mana orang yang merupakan tamu, mana yang _waiter, _mana yang wartawan dan mana-mana yang lain. Sasuke memejamkan mata sejenak, menyesuaikan diri dengan kebisingan di sekitarnya

Sasuke terpaksa ikut berdiri ketika semua orang berdiri sambil bertepuk tangan begitu sang Presiden Direktur meniup lilin di _cake _yang menurut Sasuke kelewat besar. Dia melirik ke arah Itachi, melihat kakaknya tersenyum seperti biasa. Jangan lupakan ini adalah Rasengan Group, salah satu kerajaan bisnis terbesar di negara ini yang memiliki usaha di berbagai bidang, Sasuke tidak tahu rinciannya. Jelas saja kakaknya pantas bangga bisa bekerja di perusahaan sebesar itu.

"Bersabarlah sebentar lagi, 'Suke," kata Itachi padanya, "Aku harus beramah tamah dulu dengan dewan direksi dan yang lain-lain. Dan ah –tentu saja mengucapkan selamat pada Presdir."

Setelah itu Itachi membawanya berkeliling, membuatnya harus tersenyum canggung berkali-kali sambil membungkukkan badan setiap kali Itachi memperkenalkannya kepada orang-orang. Dia sungguh benci pada basa-basi.

"Ah, Uchiha Itachi. Senang sekali melihatmu."

Kali ini Itachi membawanya menemui seorang pria paruh baya bertubuh jangkung dengan setelan jas abu-abu _double breasted _yang tampak sangat elegan sekaligus mewah. Pria itu meletakkan gelas _wine _yang sedang dipegangnya di atas meja lalu menjabat tangan Itachi. Dia berbasa-basi tentang kegembiraannya mendapatkan Itachi sebagai salah satu karyawannya yang baru.

Sasuke ingat pria itulah yang tadi berdiri di depan untuk memberikan kata sambutan dan juga meniup lilin. Dia, sang Presdir Rasengan Group. Melihat sosoknya dari dekat membuat Sasuke bisa merasakan kewibawaan dan aura kebesaran sang Presdir. Garis rahangnya yang kokoh, bahu bidangnya yang tegap, sorot matanya yang tajam, dan segala yang ada pada pria itu seakan-akan menyiratkan aura kepemimpinan yang begitu jelas, sebuah wibawa yang sulit untuk tidak diakui.

Tapi bukan –bukan sosok sang Presdir yang membuat Sasuke membeku di sana.

Bahkan ketika sepasang mata tajam sang Presdir terarah kepadanya, dia tidak bisa memfokuskan pikirannya pada hal itu.

"Siapa ini? Kuduga pasti ini adikmu?"

Sasuke terpaksa tersenyum tipis sekali lagi tanpa bisa menghilangkan rasa beku di sekujur tubuhnya sementara Itachi memperkenalkannya pada sang Presdir.

"Ah. Jadi dia sekolah di Konoha International High School?" tanya sang Presdir, kemudian beralih dari Itachi untuk menatap Sasuke, "Barangkali kau kenal dengan putraku, Sasuke kun?"

Dan mata sang Presdir beralih lagi dari Sasuke pada seorang pemuda lain yang sejak tadi berdiri di sampingnya. Sosok berjas hitam itulah yang sejak tadi tidak pernah melepaskan matanya dari Sasuke. Sosok berambut pirang dengan memar di sisi kiri wajahnya.

Kini Sasuke terpaksa menatap mata biru itu.

Dia tercekat lagi.

Pemuda itu, Namikaze Naruto, tidak tersenyum. Menyeringai pun tidak. Dia hanya menatap Sasuke dengan tangan kiri tenggelam di saku celana sementara tangan kanannya memegang segelas _long island _yang kemudian diletakkannya di atas meja.

"Senang bertemu denganmu," katanya, "Sasuke."

Dan dia mengulurkan tangannya.

.

.

.

**Huaaaa~ Pokoknya terimakasih yang tak terhingga buat pada readers dan reviewer yang sudah sudi membaca dan meninggalkan jejak ^^ Oya, karena banyak reviewers yang bilang rata tengah itu susah dibaca, jadi saya buat rata pinggir nih ^^**

**Special thanks to:**

**Naminamifrid****, ayakira sanomaru, fadlun foolish, , fatayahn (masih ada tuh yang hidup, kakaknya Sasuke :D ), tomoyo to kudo, (pas di ruang osis naru nyebelin ya, minta dilempar ke tong sampah. Hihihi), augesteca, Shinigami 999 (karena di summary udah ada warning SasuNaru jadi saya pikir udah jelas genrenya ^^), shin, guest, Cho Ai Lyn (wah makasih banget,,, di chap ini udah ada sedikit gambaran tentang kedua keluarga ^^), clapjun, yuichi dan Qren**

**Makasih semuanya~~**


	3. Chapter 3 - Tears

Naruto memasuki pintu gerbang rumahnya dengan wajah tertekuk. Kedua alisnya tertaut lebih rapat dan mata safirnya yang jernih tampak lebih keruh. Dia mengabaikan beberapa pria berjas hitam yang membungkukkan badan begitu dia lewat. Bibirnya terkatup rapat. Sebuah kerikil yang tanpa sengaja tersentuh kakinya di halaman itu membuatnya makin kesal. Dia menendang kerikil itu sambil berseru kesal, seakan-akan batu kerikil itu sudah melakukan suatu kesalahan yang tidak termaafkan.

Orang-orang yang berdiri di halaman itu hanya diam dan saling berpandangan, tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada tuan muda mereka itu.

"Selamat datang, Namikaze sama."

Kakashi sudah menyambutnya di ruang depan begitu pintu terbuka. Kali ini Naruto sedang tidak berminat menjawab, bahkan untuk sekedar tersenyum saja dia tidak ingin. Dia hanya melirik sekilas ke arah pria itu sebelum meneruskan langkah menuju tangga marmer putar yang mengarah ke kamarnya.

"Tuan besar menitipkan pesan pada saya."

Ternyata Kakashi mengekor di belakangnya. Naruto masih bungkam, menatap ke depan dan belum berminat untuk melontarkan jawaban.

"Tuan besar meminta tuan muda untuk bersiap-siap."

Dengan satu kalimat itu, Naruto yang baru saja menapaki anak tangga ketiga berhenti untuk menoleh dan menatap Kakashi.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto.

Ketika Naruto berpaling, barulah Kakashi bisa melihat wajah sang Namikaze muda dengan jelas. Manik abu-abu pria muda itu menyipit sebelum akhirnya dia menyadari bahwa ada memar di sisi kiri wajah tuan mudanya.

"Wajah Anda..."

"Aku tidak apa-apa," potong Naruto cepat.

"Tapi..."

"Shhh," Naruto mengibaskan tangannya, "Hanya masalah hormon laki-laki yang berlebihan. Jangan terlalu mencemaskanku, Kakashi."

Wajah Kakashi masih tidak menujukkan tanda-tanda ketenangan, tapi akhirnya dia melanjutkan kalimatnya yang sempat terpotong.

"Tuan muda diminta untuk menghadiri acara ulang tahun perusahaan."

Naruto memutar bola matanya, jelas-jelas menunjukkan rasa tidak berminat. Dia berbalik, melanjutkan langkah menuju kamar, mengabaikan penjelasan Kakashi tentang acara yang menurutnya 'penting' itu.

Persetan.

Naruto tidak ingin peduli.

"Aku tidak akan datang!"

Tangannya sudah memegang gagang pintu begitu dia berbalik dan menyemburkan kalimat bernada tinggi itu pada Kakashi. Seperti biasa riak wajah Kakashi tidak berubah sedikit pun. Dia tidak terkejut dengan penolakan Naruto ataupun dengan nada tinggi yang dilontarkan sang Namikaze muda padanya.

"Tapi tuan besar..."

"Masa bodoh!"

"Beliau berkata akan menyetujui pembangunan lapangan basket di halaman belakang kalau tuan muda bersedia hadir ke acara itu."

Naruto terdiam. Dalam hati dia mencela betapa curangnya cara yang digunakan oleh ayahnya. Sekalipun sedikit, Kakashi akhirnya bisa melihat mata safir itu berkilat. Tapi bagaimanapun juga Naruto masih ingin mempertahankan harga dirinya. Maka sang Namikaze muda berdehem kecil sebelum akhirnya mengeluarkan pernyataan terakhirnya untuk permintaan Kakashi.

"Ehm –itu, aku akan memikirkannya."

Kemudian dia berbalik dan menarik gagang pintu kamarnya. Sebenarnya kemarahan yang dibawanya tadi sudah cukup berkurang karena pikirannya mulai teralihkan pada bayangan tentang lapangan basket di halaman belakang. Tapi mendadak kemarahan lain menghantamnya begitu dia melihat beberapa orang _maid _berada di dalam kamar itu. Dia mengepalkan tangan dan menatap para _maid _yang sekarang sedang balas menatap ke arahnya dengan wajah terkejut. Sesaat kemudian mereka menunduk, tidak berani lagi menatap wajah sang tuan muda yang terlihat menakutkan.

"Sedang apa kalian di sini?"

Dia tidak berteriak, tapi desisan itu justru terdengar lebih menakutkan. Tidak seorang pun yang berani menjawab, sekalipun jelas mereka berada di sana untuk membereskan kamar sang tuan muda, membersihkan dan merapikannya seperti tugas mereka yang biasa. Tapi semua orang di rumah itu tahu Naruto paling tidak suka melihat orang lain menyentuh apapun yang berada di kamarnya, jadi biasanya mereka akan membersihkan kamar itu ketika sang tuan muda sedang tidak ada di rumah.

Tapi kali ini perhitungan mereka sepertinya meleset.

Masih belum ada jawaban yang terdengar ketika Naruto mengedarkan pandangan ke seisi kamar, seakan memastikan bahwa tidak ada satu pun benda yang bergeser dari tempatnya yang semula. Mata safirnya melebar begitu dia melihat salah seorang _maid _yang berdiri di dekat meja belajarnya memegang _frame _foto berwarna oranye dengan kedua tangan.

"Letakkan benda itu sekarang juga!"

Jari telunjuknya mengarah tepat kepada _maid _itu. Napasnya memburu dengan bibir terkatup rapat, seolah-olah dia ingin membunuh siapa saja. Dengan gugup, sang _maid _meletakkan kembali _frame _itu di atas meja sambil menggumamkan kata maaf berkali-kali.

Sebelum keadaan memburuk, Kakashi memberikan isyarat kepada semua _maid _untuk keluar dari kamar Naruto. Dia menyampaikan permohonan maaf karena telah membiarkan para _maid _itu masuk ke kamar Naruto sebelum akhirnya dia sendiri ikut keluar dan menutup pintu di belakangnya.

Naruto masih mematung di tempatnya berdiri.

Dia menatap ke arah _frame _foto oranye yang kini sudah terletak di atas meja. Seorang perempuan berwajah teduh tampak sedang memangku seorang bocah laki-laki berkulit tan yang memasang senyuman lebar di wajah mungilnya. Dia terus menatap ke dalam foto itu. Dadanya terasa nyeri.

Tidak –tidak ada seorang pun yang boleh menyentuhnya.

Bagaimana dia bisa membiarkan orang lain menyentuh benda itu, satu-satunya kenangan yang dia punya, bukti terakhir yang tersisa bahwa dia pernah memiliki seorang ibu? Selama ini hidupnya hanya bergantung pada sisa-sisa kenangan itu. Maka tidak ada seorang pun –tidak.

Mendadak sebuah kesadaran muncul di kepalanya.

Sasuke juga...

"_Tidak berguna. Dia bahkan bisa marah hanya karena kau menyentuh sebuah album– "_

Makian yang dia ucapkan pada Sasuke tiba-tiba terngiang kembali di telinganya sendiri.

"Sasuke..."

Dia merasa baru saja melakukan sesuatu yang sangat jahat.

.

.

.

**Chapter 3 ~ Tears**

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Snow White (c) rururei**

.

.

.

_Tears stream down your face_

_When you lose something you cannot replace_

_Coldplay - Fix You_

_._

_._

_._

Naruto tidak suka acara formal semacam ulang tahun perusahaan atau apalah itu. Lagipula dia sangat tidak betah memakai dasi dan setelan jas yang terasa gerah di tubuhnya sekalipun ruangan itu tentu saja ber-AC. Dengan malas, dia duduk di samping ayahnya dan terpaksa memasang senyum tipis berkali-kali setiap kali ada orang yang menyapa sang ayah.

"Ah, Naruto kun, ternyata kau sudah sebesar ini sekarang."

Seorang pria setengah baya yang usianya tampak tidak jauh berbeda dari sang ayah menepuk-nepuk pundaknya begitu dia selesai berbasa-basi dengan ayahnya soal perusahaan. Naruto hanya menyeringai.

"Terakhir kali kulihat kau baru setinggi ini."

Pria berjas biru tua itu menngangkat tangannya setinggi pinggang. Yang benar saja. Itu sudah berapa tahun yang lalu? Tentu saja Naruto tidak ingat dia pernah melihat atau bertemu dengan pria itu.

"Kau persis seperti ayahmu," kata pria itu –Naruto lupa siapa namanya– sambil tersenyum mengamati sang Namikaze muda, "Pasti kau akan menjadi pimpinan Rasengan Group yang hebat."

Naruto menyeringai lagi.

"Saya tidak mengharapkan hal setinggi itu. Rasanya harapan Anda terlalu muluk-muluk."

Untuk pertama kalinya dia menjawab, dengan jawaban yang membuat sang pria setengah baya kehilangan kata-kata. Dia hanya tersenyum canggung sebelum akhirnya berpamitan dan meninggalkan mereka.

Begitu pria itu berlalu, Namikaze Minato menoleh pada putranya. Yang ditatap malah pura-pura sibuk memperhatikan hal lain sambil memainkan gelas berisi _long island _di tangan kanannya.

"Naruto."

Naruto mengarahkan gelas itu ke bibirnya.

"Ayah harap itu berarti kau sudah sadar bahwa kau masih harus banyak belajar untuk layak menjadi pemimpin Rasengan."

Kali ini Naruto menoleh, memberikan tatapan tidak suka pada ayahnya. Dia tahu bahwa ayahnya pasti mengerti apa maksud kata-katanya barusan. Bukankah sudah jelas bahwa dia berkata bahwa dia tidak tertarik pada Rasengan?

Naruto belum sempat melontarkan jawaban apapun karena perhatian ayahnya sudah teralih pada seorang pemuda yang mendekati mereka.

"Ah, Uchiha Itachi. Senang sekali melihatmu."

Mendengar nama itu, Naruto ikut menoleh. Dia mendapati seorang pemuda tampan bertubuh jangkung berdiri mengulurkan tangan kepada ayahnya. Mata obsdian pemuda itu tampak cerdas dan bersemangat. Kulit putihnya tampak makin pucat terkena cahaya yang sangat terang di ruangan itu. Keseluruhan sosok pemuda itu benar-benar mirip dengan seseorang.

Ayahnya berbasa-basi tentang kegembiraannya mendapatkan Itachi sebagai salah satu karyawannya yang baru. Ketika itu perhatian Naruto sudah teralih sepenuhnya dari pemuda itu kepada sosok lain yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

Uchiha Sasuke jelas tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutan di wajah _stoic _nya. Tapi itu hanya sesaat, karena kemudian dia kembali kukuh untuk tetap memasang tampang datar seperti biasa. Naruto ingin sekali tersenyum melihat bagaimana sang Uchiha muda tetap mempertahankan harga dirinya yang tinggi itu.

"Siapa ini? Kuduga pasti ini adikmu?"

Perhatian Namikaze Minato kini beralih pada Sasuke yang hanya tersenyum canggung. Itachi yang memperkenalkan adiknya pada sang presdir.

"Ah. Jadi dia sekolah di Konoha International High School?" tanya sang Presdir, kemudian beralih dari Itachi untuk menatap Sasuke, "Barangkali kau kenal dengan putraku, Sasuke kun?"

Mata _onyx _itu tidak bisa menghindar lagi. Dia harus dan terpaksa menatap Naruto.

Naruto meletakkan gelasnya di atas meja.

"Senang bertemu denganmu," katanya, "Sasuke."

Dia mengulurkan tangan. Selama beberapa detik Sasuke hanya menatap mata biru safir itu. Akhirnya dia menyambut tangan Naruto, menjabatnya tanpa melepaskan tatapan mereka. Naruto menyeringai.

"Ah, aku baru ingat aku belum menyapa Dewan Pengawas," Namikaze Minato mendadak menyela, membuat Sasuke cepat-cepat menarik tangannya kembali. "Ayo temani aku menyapa mereka, Itachi. Biarkan Sasuke kun bersama Naruto dulu."

Perhatian sang presdir kembali kepada Sasuke.

"Sepertinya Naruto juga sudah bosan. Akan lebih baik kalau dia bersama dengan teman sekelasnya di sini. Tolong ya, Sasuke kun."

Setelah memberikan sebuah senyuman tipis, sang presdir berlalu dengan Itachi mengikuti langkahnya. Itachi tersenyum pada Sasuke sambil membisikkan 'tunggulah sebentar lagi' lalu cepat-cepat menjajari langkah ayah Naruto.

Sasuke melengos ke arah lain sambil melipat tangan di depan dada, menolak kontak apapun dengan putra sang presdir.

"Jadi," kata Naruto, "Itu kakakmu?"

Sasuke memandangnya dengan bibir terkatup dan mata yang seolah-olah berkata 'masih-saja-bertanya-padahal-sudah-jelas-kan?'

"Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu di sini."

Sasuke masih tidak mau menjawab. Kenapa Naruto malah mengajaknya bicara? Apa sekarang dia sudah kembali menjadi si blonde kepala batu yang berewet?

"Soal tadi siang– "

"Kalau kau ingin memintaku minta maaf karena sudah memukul wajah menyebalkanmu itu, aku menolak." Sasuke memotong cepat. "Terimakasih atas basa-basinya, tapi sepertinya lebih baik aku menyingkir dari sini."

Sasuke baru saja berbalik dan akan melangkah pergi dari tempat itu ketika Naruto tiba-tiba menangkap tangan kanannya.

"Lepaskan."

Naruto tidak bergeming. Dia masih saja mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari wajah putih di depannya yang sekarang tampak makin kesal itu.

"Lepaskan aku, bodoh."

Sasuke masih berusaha melepaskan diri sambil sesekali menoleh ke sekeliling, khawatir dia akan menjadi pusat perhatian kalau dia berseru terlalu keras.

"Sepertinya memang tidak ada gunanya mengajakmu bicara baik-baik di sini," kata Naruto, "Ikut aku."

Dengan kalimat yang terdengar tidak ingin dibantah itu, Naruto menyeret Sasuke bersamanya. Sasuke terpaksa mengikuti langkah si pirang karena dia tidak ingin menimbulkan kekacauan dengan memukul wajah putra sang presdir di tengah-tengah pesta.

Mereka terus berjalan melintasi _hall, _menuju pintu keluar. Sasuke harus menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak atau menendang bokong Naruto sampai mereka benar-benar keluar dari tempat itu dan menjauh dari orang banyak. Tapi rupanya sekalipun mereka kini sudah berjalan di luar, Naruto tidak melonggarkan cengkeramannya di tangan Sasuke. Dia mengabaikan protes dan geraman sang Uchiha.

Naruto terus menariknya sepanjang lorong, berpapasan beberapa kali dengan orang lain yang membungkukkan badan begitu melihat Naruto. Naruto mengacuhkan mereka. Dia mendorong Sasuke memasuki _lift _begitu pintu _lift _yang ditunggunya terbuka_. _Tangan si pirang menekan angka 1. Di dalam ruang berdinding kaca yang kecil itu, Naruto masih belum juga melepaskan tangan Sasuke sampai-sampai Sasuke berpikir mungkin pergelangan tangannya sudah berwarna merah sekarang.

Begitu _lift _berdenting dan pintu terbuka, Naruto segera keluar dengan Sasuke yang terpaksa mengikutinya di belakang. Mereka melewati _basement _tempat mobil-mobil terparkir. Sasuke sempat berpikir bahwa Naruto benar-benar akan menculiknya dengan membawanya pergi ke suatu tempat, tapi pikiran itu segera terhapus begitu dia sadar Naruto tidak mungkin membawa mobil sendiri.

Mereka mencapai salah satu ujung _basement. _Naruto menarik gagang sebuah pintu yang hampir-hampir tidak terlihat karena letaknya cukup tersembunyi. Begitu mereka sampai di dalam, Naruto melepaskan genggamannya di tangan Sasuke yang langsung mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya dengan kesal.

"Apa-apaan kau?"

Naruto tidak berbalik ataupun menjawab. Dia tetap berdiri memunggungi Sasuke sambil memasukkan kedua tangan ke dalam saku celana. Setelah melihat sekeliling, Sasuke baru menyadari bahwa tempat mereka berada sekarang adalah sebuah lapangan basket.

"Kau ingin mengajakku bertarung di sini?"

Sasuke masih memperhatikan sosok jangkung di depannya yang kini malah menghela napas.

"Tidak bisakah kau mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat yang tidak sinis padaku, Sasuke?"

Sasuke terdiam. Barangkali tidak menyangka Naruto malah akan balik bertanya padanya.

"Aku tahu kau tidak suka keramaian."

Akhirnya Naruto berbalik. Mata birunya yang jernih tidak lagi menampakkan emosi-emosi seperti yang Sasuke lihat tadi siang di rumah Rock Lee. Melihat itu, Sasuke malah kehilangan seluruh kosakata makiannya.

"Ayah menolak membuatkan lapangan basket untukku di rumah. Aku harus mengancam dan menekan Kakashi selama berbulan-bulan sampai dia setuju membuatkanku lapangan basket di sini." Naruto bercerita sendiri seakan-akan Sasuke sudah memintanya untuk bercerita. "Ini tempat persembunyianku."

Mereka saling bertatapan dalam diam selama beberapa saat. Sasuke masih berusaha mengira-ira apa yang direncanakan Naruto. Apa dia akan balas dendam di sini? Apa dia akan tiba-tiba menerjang ke arahnya dan menghajarnya? Sasuke tahu sang kapten basket pasti bisa membalas lebih dibanding pukulannya tadi siang. Tapi mata Naruto saat itu tidak bisa dibaca. Bukan mata biru yang bodoh seperti yang biasanya. Bukan mata biru yang penuh kemarahan seperti tadi siang. Tapi...

"Aku minta maaf."

Iris obsidian Sasuke melebar. Dia tidak percaya pada pendengarannya. Tapi Naruto mengulang lagi kalimat itu.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke." Mata birunya meredup. "Aku –aku tidak tahu dan tidak mengerti apa yang membuatmu marah, tapi kurasa aku memang tidak perlu diberitahu."

Dia menghela napas lagi.

"Aku minta maaf sudah membuatmu marah."

Sasuke terdiam.

"Sasuke..."

"Kurasa memar di wajah menyebalkanmu itu sudah cukup menjadi balasan." Sasuke berbalik, tidak mau melihat ekspresi memelas Naruto lebih lama lagi. "Anggap saja kita impas."

Dia berjalan menuju pintu keluar, meninggalkan Naruto yang kini mulai nyengir lagi.

"Terimakasih, Snow White!"

Sasuke membanting pintu di belakang punggungnya. Naruto tersenyum kecil, sudah terbiasa dengan sikap dingin sang Uchiha. Dia menatap punggung Sasuke yang menghilang di balik pintu sebelum akhirnya dia sendiri menyusul keluar. Sekalipun dia tidak suka berada di tengah-tengah pesta, dia tidak akan merelakan janji pembangunan lapangan basket di halaman belakang hilang begitu saja.

Langkahnya yang baru saja mencapai bagian tengah _basement _terhenti ketika seseorang berdiri memotong jalannya. Naruto menatap sosok itu, seorang perempuan muda berambut hitam.

"Shizune."

Perempuan berblazer merah marun itu membungkukkan badannya sebelum akhirnya menganggukkan kepala dan berucap, "Tuan muda."

"Ada yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku?" tanya Naruto.

Shizune mengangguk lagi, kemudian mengangsurkan selembar kertas pada sang Namikaze muda. Naruto membacanya sekilas kemudian melemparkan pandangan bertanya pada Shizune.

"Saya sudah menemukannya."

Tubuh Naruto terserang tremor mendadak. Dadanya berdebar. Dia harus mengatur napasnya dulu sebelum bisa mengeluarkan pertanyaan berikutnya pada perempuan berambut pendek itu.

"Apa kau yakin?"

Dia mendengar suaranya sendiri seperti cicitan. Antara benar-benar ingin mendengar jawabannya sekaligus takut mendengar jawaban yang akan dia terima.

Shizune mengangguk tanpa ragu.

"Saya sudah memastikannya sendiri," sahutnya, "Kushi– "

Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya sambil menggeleng cepat, memberi isyarat pada Shizune untuk tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Biar aku melihatnya sendiri."

Shizune mengangguk dan membungkuk sekali lagi ketika Naruto berjalan melaluinya.

Pemuda pirang itu terus berjalan sambil menggenggam kertas di tangannya erat-erat dengan jari-jari yang masih bergetar. Sampai di depan pintu _lift, _dia berhenti dan menopang tubuhnya dengan bersandar pada dinding. Matanya menerawang ke langit-langit. Dia masih berusaha untuk percaya bahwa akhirnya saat ini tiba setelah dia menunggu selama 13 tahun.

.

.

.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk tidak kembali lagi ke tengah pesta. Dia memilih untuk menunggu Itachi di lobi hotel setelah mengirimkan pesan singkat kepada kakaknya itu. Selain karena dia memang tidak menyukai keramaian, alasan terbesar yang sebenarnya adalah karena dia tidak ingin bertemu lagi dengan Naruto malam ini.

Permintaan maaf dari bocah menyebalkan itu benar-benar di luar dugaan sampai-sampai Sasuke tidak tahu harus memberikan reaksi macam apa. Entah apa yang telah menyadarkan Naruto. Barangkali kepala batunya baru saja terbentur sesuatu. Tapi barangkali juga Sasuke yang sudah berlebihan? Hanya karena Naruto menyentuh sesuatu yang mengingatkannya pada hal-hal yang tidak menyenangkan, dia meledak dengan begitu mudahnya. Padahal sudah pasti Naruto tidak akan mengetahui apapun dengan hanya menyentuh benda itu, selain fakta bahwa Sasuke benar-benar tidak mempunyai saudara perempuan.

Mendadak Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, seolah-olah berusaha mengusir pikiran-pikiran yang tidak boleh dia pikirkan. Tidak –bagaimanapun juga dia masih menganggap bahwa Namikaze Naruto adalah orang yang paling menyebalkan di Konoha.

Sasuke tidak tahu sudah berapa lama dia melakukan dialog dengan kepalanya sendiri ketika tiba-tiba saja Itachi sudah berdiri di depannya, tersenyum tipis.

"Maaf kau harus menunggu lama, Sasuke."

Sasuke bangkit sambil menggelengkan kepala dan menggumamkan 'tak apa-apa.'

"Kupikir kau bersama Naruto kun," kata Itachi begitu mereka sudah berada di dalam mobil. Sasuke memandang keluar jendela dan tidak menjawab. "Aku tidak menyangka kalian satu sekolah. Dia teman sekelasmu?"

"Hn."

"Kelihatannya dia anak yang menyenangkan," kata Itachi lagi. Sasuke hanya membatin seandainya saja kakaknya itu tahu betapa menyebalkannya bocah yang sedang dia puji itu. "Aku senang kalian bisa berteman dengan baik."

Itachi tersenyum lagi. Sasuke tidak memberikan jawaban ataupun bantahan karena dia tidak ingin menghancurkan bayangan indah kakaknya tentang konsep "teman baik" itu.

.

.

.

Sebuah hari yang baru.

Matahari musim semi di bulan Mei bersinar cerah dengan udara yang menyegarkan.

Sasuke selalu menolak setiap kali Itachi ingin mengantarnya ke sekolah, karena kantor kakaknya itu tidak searah dengan sekolahnya. Dia memilih untuk berangkat sendiri menggunakan bus. Seperti pagi itu. Dia tengah berjalan sendirian menuju ke halte ketika tiba-tiba sebuah Ford Everest hitam berhenti di tepi jalan, tepat di sampingnya. Sasuke berhenti dan menoleh, melihat seseorang berseragam sama dengannya keluar dari pintu belakang.

Sepagi ini melihat Namikaze Naruto berkeliaran di sekitarnya sepertinya bukan pertanda yang baik.

Sang Namikaze muda tersenyum lebar dengan wajah secerah langit musim semi di atas mereka.

"_Ohayou_, Sasuke..."

Sasuke memasang wajah terganggu. Apa bocah pirang itu akan kembali pada rutinitas lamanya membuntuti Sasuke? Tapi sepertinya kali ini Naruto sudah keterlaluan karena membuntuti Sasuke mulai dari apartemen.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Sasuke ketus.

Naruto nyengir lebar.

"Hari ini aku akan menebus kesalahanku padamu!"

Bocah blonde itu berkata dengan wajah penuh semangat. Sasuke merasakan pertanda buruk yang makin kuat. Seingatnya, kemarin dia sudah berkata dengan jelas bahwa mereka impas dan tidak ada apapun yang perlu ditebus. Lalu ilham aneh macam apa yang diterima otak bebal Naruto sampai bocah itu menyebutkan ide tentang 'menebus kesalahan?'

"Aku rasa tidak ada lagi yang perlu ditebus."

"Oh –ayolah..." Naruto memasang tampang memelas. "Aku hanya ingin minta maaf padamu."

"Kubilang tidak per– "

"Aku janji ini tidak akan menyebalkan, Sasuke." Naruto mendorong punggungnya menuju ke mobil. "Aku berani jamin."

Sasuke belum sempat melancarkan protes yang lain ketika Naruto duduk di sampingnya dan menutup pintu.

"Ayo, Shizune."

Gadis berambut hitam yang duduk di belakang kemudi mulai menjalankan mobil. Sasuke mendelik ke arah Naruto yang lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum lebar.

Awalnya Sasuke mengira mobil itu hanya akan mengarah ke sekolahnya, tapi ternyata dia salah besar. Naruto bukannya ingin menjemputnya untuk berangkat sekolah bersama, tapi bocah itu malah membawanya ke tempat tujuan yang tidak dia ketahui. Dia hanya tahu kalau jalan yang mereka lewati bukan jalan menuju sekolah. Naruto, seperti biasa, hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa dan semakin membuat Sasuke ingin membenturkan kepala pirang itu ke jendela mobil.

Ban mobil berdecit kemudian berhenti.

Sasuke segera mendorong pintu mobil, keluar dan memperhatikan lingkungan yang asing di sekitarnya. Sementara itu Naruto menyusul keluar setelah mengucapkan terimakasih pada Shizune dan meminta gadis itu untuk tidak menunggunya. Shizune kembali menjalankan mobil, menjauh dari tempat itu.

"Jelaskan padaku omong kosong macam apa ini."

Sasuke menatap Naruto kesal. Dia jelas-jelas tidak mengerti dan tidak suka pada lelucon sang Namikaze sekarang. Bagaimana tidak? Naruto membawanya ke stasiun kereta. Sekali lagi. Stasiun. Tempat yang sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan kegiatan sekolah.

"Tenang dulu, Sasuke." Naruto tersenyum. "Aku sudah bilang aku ingin menebus kesalahanku."

"Dan aku sudah bilang aku tidak butuh tebusan ini, bodoh."

Sasuke berbalik untuk melangkah pergi dari tempat itu, sama sekali tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Naruto.

"Kau mau ke mana, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto. "Kutebak kau tidak tahu jalan menuju ke sekolah dari tempat ini."

Langkah Sasuke terhenti. Benar juga. Dia belum tahu banyak tentang tempat-tempat di Konoha.

"Aku punya mulut yang bisa kugunakan untuk bertanya," akhirnya dia menjawab ketus.

"Tapi," Naruto terkekeh pelan sambil melihat arlojinya, "Kukira kau akan terlambat sampai di sekolah."

Langkah Sasuke terhenti lagi. Telinganya mulai merah karena marah. Belum pernah dalam sejarah hidupnya dia datang terlambat ke sekolah. Benar-benar akan menjadi aib seumur hidup kalau sampai hal itu terjadi padanya.

"Kau..."

Dia baru saja akan memutar badan untuk memaki-maki Naruto ketika tubuhnya ditahan oleh dua lengan yang melingkari pinggangnya dari belakang. Untuk sesaat, dia sempat kehilangan akal. Wajahnya memanas. Dia menahan napas selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya dia bisa memastikan bahwa Naruto memang sedang memeluknya dari belakang. Surai pirang bocah itu menyentuh sisi kanan wajahnya, sementara sapuan napas hangat terasa begitu dekat dengan telinganya.

Tidak –ini sama sekali tidak benar.

Berani-beraninya bocah bodoh itu _menyentuhnya._

Sasuke bergidik.

"Lepaskan..."

Dia berusaha membebaskan diri, tapi setiap kali dia bergerak, setiap kali pula Naruto mengeratkan kedua tangannya.

"Lepas, bodoh."

Sasuke mulai melihat orang-orang memperhatikan mereka. Wajahnya makin merah.

"Kalau begitu turuti permintaanku," bisik Naruto.

Sasuke membatu. Cara Naruto memaksanya benar-benar licik.

"Tolong, Sasuke," bisiknya lagi, tepat di telinganya.

Sasuke memejamkan mata. Dia kehabisan ide untuk mendebat Naruto sementara posisinya sekarang tidak dalam kondisi bagus untuk memikirkan alternatif lain. Prioritasnya sekarang adalah menyingkirkan Naruto dari _tubuhnya _dan berhenti menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang. Maka sang Uchiha muda pun berakhir dengan sebuah kekalahan ketika akhirnya dia mengucapkan 'ya' dengan sangat pelan dan terpaksa.

Naruto berseru girang sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Setelah ini kubunuh kau," desis Sasuke.

"Santai sedikit, Sasuke," sahutnya enteng, "Membolos adalah hal yang wajar bagi anak sekolah."

Sasuke kemudian mengekor Naruto menuju ke dalam stasiun. Ternyata bocah itu sudah menyiapkan tiket kereta entah dengan tujuan mana. Sasuke tidak sempat memperhatikan karena dia terlalu sibuk menyumpahi Naruto dalam hati sambil berpikir apakah kali ini dia perlu merencanakan balas dendam yang setimpal.

Mereka memasuki gerbong sebuah kereta kelas ekonomi.

Mengherankan juga melihat selera Naruto yang merupakan putra seorang presdir. Tapi bocah itu terlihat begitu santai ketika berjalan mencari kursi mereka dan melewati banyak orang, seakan-akan dia sudah sering sekali naik kereta.

Sasuke duduk di dekat jendela, langsung menopang dagu dan menatap keluar. Naruto di sampingnya mulai berceloteh lagi tentang apa saja. Semuanya selalu tidak menarik bagi Sasuke, malah lebih baik baginya jika si pirang itu menutup mulutnya saja.

Sasuke terus mengabaikan Naruto dan lebih memilih untuk memperhatikan pemandangan di luar jendela. Langit pagi musim semi yang sangat cerah terlihat begitu biru. Pepohonan tampak segar dengan warna hijau yang rimbun. Dia jadi teringat musim semi di Suna yang biasa dilewatinya dengan melihat bunga-bunga sakura bermekaran.

"Sasuke, bagaimana caramu menikmati hidup?"

Entah apa saja yang dibicarakan Naruto dalam monolognya, tahu-tahu si pirang itu sampai pada pokok bahasan yang cukup aneh. Demi mendengar pertanyaan yang sok filosofis itu, Sasuke menoleh. Dilihatnya mata biru jernih Naruto terarah kepadanya dengan tampang serius. Tidak ada cengiran lebar di sana. Sepertinya si pirang itu benar-benar ingin tahu jawaban Sasuke.

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Jawab saja," sahut Naruto singkat.

Sasuke menerawang, mereka-reka jawaban yang sekiranya cocok.

"Menikmati hidup?" dia memandang jauh melewati bahu Naruto, "Dengan belajar, bekerja, berusaha."

"Sudah kuduga."

Naruto mendesah pelan sambil menatap lurus ke dalam mata Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke gusar.

"Apa kau benar-benar pernah bersenang-senang, Sasuke?" Naruto malah balik bertanya.

Sasuke memandangnya bingung, kemudian berpaling kembali ke arah jendela setelah memutuskan bahwa pembicaraan dengan Naruto sama sekali tidak penting.

"Aku tidak pernah melihatmu tersenyum, Sasuke," Naruto berujar lirih di sampingnya.

Sasuke sedikit terkejut dengan pernyataan itu, tapi dia memilih untuk tidak menyahut. Alasan yang sebenarnya adalah karena memang dia tidak tahu jawaban apa yang harus dia katakan. Mendadak perhatiannya teralihkan pada pemandangan di luar. Kereta sudah mulai melambat, mendekati stasiun. Sasuke tersentak. Dia menegakkan punggungnya yang semula bersandar di kursi dengan mata melebar terarah keluar.

"Ini..."

"Ya," sahut Naruto sambil ikut memandang keluar dari balik bahunya, "Kita sampai di Suna."

Sasuke berbalik, menatap tidak percaya pada Naruto yang kini sedang tersenyum tipis.

"Sudah lama kau tidak datang ke sini, bukan?"

Sasuke belum sempat menjawab. Kereta sudah berhenti dan orang-orang mulai berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Ayo."

Naruto bangkit terlebih dulu dan berjalan keluar kereta. Sasuke mengikutinya dalam diam. Dari semua tujuan yang memungkinkan, dia tidak menyangka kalau Naruto akan membawanya ke Suna. Sebenarnya jarak Konoha dan kota yang dulu menjadi tempat tinggalnya itu tidak terlalu jauh, hanya sekitar dua jam perjalanan dengan kereta, tapi Sasuke belum sempat berkunjung lagi setelah kepindahannya. Itachi terlalu sibuk bekerja untuk mengajaknya pergi dan dia tidak berpikir untuk bepergian sendiri.

Sekarang dia kembali ke kota itu.

Dia berjalan menyusuri jalanan yang sudah sangat dihapalnya. Bersama orang asing. Orang yang menurutnya paling menyebalkan se-kota Konoha, tapi justru orang itulah yang mengajaknya kembali ke tempat yang ingin dia datangi.

Sasuke menatap punggung Naruto yang tampak antusias memperhatikan deretan bangunan atau kendaraan-kendaraan yang melintas di jalanan. Sepertinya bocah itu belum pernah datang ke Suna. Mendadak Naruto berhenti dan berbalik. Sasuke terkejut karena bisa jadi dia ketahuan sedang memandangi bocah pirang itu. Tapi sepertinya Naruto tidak memperhatikan.

"Di mana tempat yang paling ingin kau datangi, Sasuke?"

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, berpikir. Dia sudah benar-benar ada di Suna, jadi tidak ada salahnya kalau dia datang ke salah satu tempat yang paling dia inginkan. Tapi di mana tempat yang paling ingin dia kunjungi?

Sebuah ide melintas di kepalanya.

"Ikut aku."

Kali ini dia berjalan di depan, membiarkan Naruto mengikutinya di belakang. Sasuke berjalan menuju sebuah halte bus. Sambil menunggu bus datang, Sasuke memperhatikan jalanan. Dulu dia biasa datang ke sekolah dengan berjalan kaki. Apartemen kecil yang dia tinggali bersama kakaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari sekolah. Pada musim semi seperti ini, bunga-bunga sakura di Suna akan berkembang pada akhir April, ketika udara mulai hangat. Itachi akan mengajaknya melihat bunga sakura sambil membawa bento. Sekarang bunga-bunga yang indah itu pasti sudah gugur.

Bus yang berhenti di halte itu memutus lamunannya. Dia melompat ke atas bus, diikuti oleh Naruto. Sepanjang jalan Naruto berubah menjadi lebih pendiam, membiarkan Sasuke sibuk dengan lamunannya sendiri.

Tujuan mereka ternyata tidak terlalu jauh. Ketika bus itu mendekati sebuah halte, Sasuke bangkit dan bersiap untuk turun. Deretan bangunan rapat berdiri di tepi jalan. Sasuke berjalan menyusuri trotoar sebelum akhirnya berbelok di sebuah gang. Mereka memasuki sebuah bangunan sederhana dengan papan nama kedai udon yang terpampang di depan.

"Wah..."

Mata biru Naruto menyala dengan penuh antusias. Dia selalu menyukai segala jenis mi, dan udon Suna yang terkenal itu belum pernah dicobanya langsung di tempat asalnya. Dia memeriksa daftar menu dengan penuh semangat.

"Apa yang paling enak di sini, Sasuke?" tanyanya.

"Semuanya," Sasuke menjawab singkat.

Naruto mendengus sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk memesan satu porsi kitsune udon sementara Sasuke memilih kare udon. Sasuke menikmati makanannya dalam diam, kembali teringat masa-masa sebelum Itachi membawanya pindah ke Konoha. Awalnya dia senang mendengar kabar kenaikan jabatan kakaknya yang bekerja di salah satu anak cabang Rasengan Group yang ada di Suna. Ketika dia tahu bahwa kenaikan jabatan itu mengharuskan kakaknya pindah ke _main office _di Konoha, kegembiraan itu seketika surut.

Dia tidak pernah menyukai Konoha, bahkan hanya sekedar untuk mendengar nama kota itu disebutkan.

Naruto sendiri sibuk berceloteh tentang betapa enaknya udon Suna. Mi yang tebal dengan kuah bening itu terasa berbeda dengan jenis mi yang lain.

"Sasuke."

Naruto tiba-tiba memanggilnya. Satu porsi udonnya sudah tandas. Sasuke mendongakkan kepala.

"Kau sering datang ke tempat ini?"

Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab. Dulu dia memang sering datang ke tempat itu bersama Itachi. Rasanya sebelum mereka pindah, dia bisa menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu bersama kakaknya. Sekarang, tinggal di kota yang tidak dia sukai dengan kakak yang sibuk bekerja membuat suasana hatinya lebih sering menjadi buruk.

"Iya." Sasuke akhirnya menjawab setelah jeda kurang lebih selama sepuluh detik. "Dulu apartemenku ada di dekat sini."

Naruto ber-'oh' panjang.

"Kelihatannya kau benar-benar menyukai kota ini," gumam Naruto. Sasuke tidak menjawab karena dia tahu hal itu memang benar.

"Tapi," mata safir Naruto menatap mata _onyx-_nya, "Kalau kau tidak pindah ke Konoha, aku tidak akan bertemu denganmu."

Naruto tersenyum tipis. Sasuke hampir saja tersedak dan buru-buru menunduk untuk kembali menyumpit udonnya. Dia menyumpah dalam hati kenapa wajahnya mendadak terasa panas. Sementara itu Naruto hanya tersenyum sambil memandanginya. Momen pertama ketika dia melihat Sasuke muncul di dalam kelas berputar kembali di otaknya. Saat itu, dia benar-benar seperti menemukan sesuatu yang menarik dan cukup untuk membuatnya bersemangat datang ke sekolah. Selama ini, hanya basket yang dapat membuatnya seperti itu.

Entah apakah itu hanya karena wajah Sasuke mirip dengan _Snow White-_nya, atau karena dia memang mulai menikmati keberadaan sang Uchiha di sekitarnya.

Sudah lewat tengah hari ketika mereka berdua keluar dari kedai udon itu. Mereka berjalan pelan-pelan. Naruto memasukkan kedua tangan ke saku celana seragamnya. Mendadak langkah si pirang itu berhenti. Sasuke yang sudah berjalan beberapa langkah di depan akhirnya ikut berhenti dan memutar badan, mendapati Naruto sedang tertunduk, seolah-olah matanya tengah mengamati trotoar.

"Sasuke."

Kepala pirang itu akhirnya terangkat. Dia menatap Sasuke. Kali ini tidak ada senyuman atau tampang yang biasanya dia pasang. Ekspresi Naruto hampir mirip dengan ketika dia akan meminta maaf pada Sasuke di lapangan basket persembunyiannya di _basement _Rasengan Hotel.

Sasuke mengantisipasi hal mengejutkan apalagi yang akan dikatakan bocah di depannya itu. Tapi ternyata Naruto tidak mengatakan apapun, dia hanya merogoh saku kemejanya dan berjalan ke depan untuk mengulurkan selembar kertas pada Sasuke.

Sasuke memandang kertas itu dan wajah Naruto bergantian. Naruto mengangguk, memberikan isyarat pada Sasuke untuk menerima kertas itu. Akhirnya Sasuke meraihnya, lalu membacanya sekilas.

"Apa ini?" tanya Sasuke sambil memandang Naruto lagi.

"Kau tahu tempat itu?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke membaca tulisan yang tertera di kertas itu sekali lagi. Sebuah alamat. Dia mengenali tempat itu sebagai sebuah kompek perumahan yang tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat mereka berada sekarang.

"Kenapa?" Sasuke balik bertanya.

Naruto terdiam. Sekalipun matanya menatap wajah Sasuke, tapi mata safir itu tampak menerawang jauh. Naruto menghela napas panjang sebelum akhirnya membuka mulutnya.

"Bisakah kau membawaku ke sana?"

Kali ini giliran Sasuke yang terdiam. Rasanya dia pernah mengalami hal ini...

Ada suatu pemikiran yang tiba-tiba menghantam kepalanya.

Seketika wajah Sasuke berubah. Dia menatap Naruto tajam dengan tangan terkepal.

"Jadi..." dia mendesis pelan, "Kau mengajakku ke sini..."

Harusnya dia tahu hal ini sejak awal. Harusnya dia tidak pernah berpikir untuk merasa bersyukur karena Naruto sudah mengajaknya ke Suna. Harusnya dia tidak berpikir bahwa bocah pirang kepala batu itu benar-benar ingin 'menebus kesalahan' dengan membawanya ke sini.

Hampir saja dia memikirkan hal baik tentang sang Namikaze muda, tapi semua pemikiran itu mendadak hilang tak berbekas seperti sebuah gelembung udara yang disentuh dengan ujung jari. Sasuke menggertakkan giginya. Naruto sama saja dengan Rock Lee yang pura-pura baik dengan mengajaknya berkunjung ke rumah hanya untuk kemudian memintanya mengerjakan PR Matematika.

Sasuke berbalik. Merasa benar-benar sangat bodoh karena hampir tertipu oleh sikap baik Naruto.

Tidak –dia tidak ingin menanggung perasaan semacam itu.

"Sasuke!"

Terdengar Naruto berteriak memanggilnya, disusul bunyi langkah kaki bocah itu menyusulnya.

"Tunggu, Sasuke!"

Tidak –dia tidak boleh peduli.

"Tunggu!"

Naruto memegang lengannya, memaksanya berhenti.

"Lepaskan!"

Kenapa hal seperti ini terjadi berulang kali? Dia menatap Naruto dengan geram sambil menepis tangan bocah itu dari lengannya.

"Jadi... kau mengajakku ke sini hanya agar aku mengantarmu mencari sebuah alamat? Hah." Sasuke tersenyum sinis. "Harusnya aku sudah menduganya sejak awal. Kau hanya memanfaatkanku, kan? Kenapa harus repot-repot membawaku, membuatku bolos sekolah hanya untuk hal tidak berguna seperti ini? Memangnya kau tidak bisa membaca peta? Atau sekalian saja sewa seorang _tour guide. _Kau bisa menemukan banyak di kota ini."

Wajah Sasuke merah padam karena marah, tapi Naruto tidak menjawab. Dia menatap Sasuke dengan ekspresi yang masih sama. Mata safirnya meredup.

"Hal yang tidak berguna?" dia berucap pelan, hampir seperti berbisik. Kemudian bibirnya tersenyum. Bukan senyum sinis atau senyum ceria yang tampak bodoh itu, tapi lebih terlihat seperti sebuah senyum yang getir. Mendadak Sasuke terhenyak melihat senyum itu.

"Aku..."

Apa Sasuke tidak salah dengar?

"Sasuke, aku..."

Suara Naruto bergetar.

"...maaf kalau aku sudah membuatmu berpikir seperti itu. Tapi... aku... sudah menunggu 13 tahun untuk mendapatkan alamat ini."

Sasuke bungkam. Kepala Naruto jatuh tertunduk.

"Aku menunggu begitu lama... Tapi sekarang –setelah aku mendapatkannya, aku tidak tahu apakah aku punya keberanian untuk datang ke sana. Aku..." Wajahnya terangkat lagi, kali ini mata itu bahkan tampak lebih memelas dan menyedihkan dibanding wajahnya ketika minta maat pada Sasuke. "Aku mengajakmu karena aku tidak tahu apakah aku bisa menghadapinya sendirian."

Hening.

Bunyi kendaraan yang melintas di jalan mengisi jeda yang entah hanya berapa detik itu, tapi sungguh terasa lama bagi Sasuke.

"Bagaimanapun juga aku tidak bisa memaksamu." Naruto tersenyum lemah. "Aku sudah membeli tiket pulang ke Konoha untuk kereta jam 6 sore, tapi tidak apa kalau kau mau pulang sekarang. Aku yakin kau tidak akan tersesat di sini."

Setelah itu, Naruto berbalik dan mulai berjalan lagi, meninggalkan Sasuke yang berdiri gamang sambil menatap punggungnya. Sekali lagi, bocah itu sudah membuatnya bingung harus melakukan atau mengatakan apa. Dia tidak tahu lagi apa yang dia pikirkan ketika akhirnya dia berlari kecil menyusul langkah lebar Naruto, lalu menjajari langkah sang Namikaze itu.

"Aku akan mengantarmu."

Naruto berhenti. Dia menoleh tidak percaya pada Sasuke, sementara sang raven yang salah tingkah memilih untuk melihat ke arah lain.

"Ehm." Dia berdehem kecil. "Aku tidak mau disalahkan kalau kau sampai kau tersesat dan tidak bisa pulang ke Konoha."

Senyum Naruto mengembang di tengah wajahnya yang gusar.

"Terimakasih, Sasuke," katanya pelan.

Sasuke berjalan tanpa menoleh lagi.

"Cepatlah atau kita akan ketinggalan kereta."

Mereka mencari alamat itu dengan berjalan kaki karena letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari kedai udon yang baru saja mereka kunjungi. Sebenarnya Sasuke cukup penasaran rumah siapa yang sedang dicari Naruto, tapi dia tidak ingin bertanya.

Setelah berputar-putar selama kurang lebih 30 menit, akhirnya mereka berdiri di depan pagar sebuah rumah sederhana. Gerbang hitam rumah itu tertutup. Dari tempat mereka berdiri, terlihat banyak tanaman hias di halaman rumah bercat putih itu. Semua tanaman tampak rapi dan terawat. Selama beberapa menit mereka berdiri di sana, Naruto tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

Sasuke maju menuju gerbang, hampir menekan bel ketika tiba-tiba secepat kilat Naruto menangkap tangannya. Sasuke menoleh dan Naruto menggelengkan kepala, memberi isyarat bahwa dia tidak ingin Sasuke menekan bel. Sasuke tidak mengerti sama sekali. Bagaimana bisa Naruto tidak ingin masuk ke sana setelah dia berkata bahwa dia menunggu selama 13 tahun untuk mengetahui alamat entah-milik-siapa-itu?

Ketika dia hampir saja membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya, mendadak terdengar suara dari halaman.

Pintu rumah terbuka. Seorang anak laki-laki berusia sekitar 8 atau 9 tahun keluar dari dalam rumah. Anak itu memakai seragam _baseball _dan menyandang ransel hitam di punggungnya. Jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh antara gerbang dan pintu rumah membuat Sasuke bisa melihat anak laki-laki tampan itu memiliki mata biru gelap.

Anak laki-laki berseragam _baseball _itu baru berjalan satu langkah dari pintu ketika pintu itu terbuka lagi.

"Junpei kun!"

Seorang perempuan paruh baya berambut panjang warna merah tua muncul dari balik pintu. Perempuan yang memakai baju lengan pendek berwarna putih itu berjalan ke arah si anak laki-laki yang tadi dipanggil Junpei.

"Kau melupakan sesuatu, Junpei."

Perempuan cantik itu tersenyum. Mata birunya terlihat sama dengan mata sang bocah laki-laki. Perempuan itu kemudian memakaikan sebuah topi biru tua di kepala anak bernama Junpei itu.

"Ah, aku lupa topiku!" Junpei berseru sambil tertawa.

"Kau ini pelupa sekali." Sang perempuan bersurai merah tua itu tersenyum sambil mencubit pipi Junpei. "Ini, kan, topi keberuntunganmu, Junpei."

Junpei kembali tertawa.

"Lain kali aku tidak akan lupa." Dia memeluk tubuh perempuan di depannya. "Terimakasih, Ibu."

Sejak perempuan itu muncul di halaman, Sasuke lebih memilih untuk memperhatikan Naruto. Sang Namikaze muda tampak seperti sesosok patung. Dia tidak bergerak sama sekali, bahkan kelihatannya juga tidak berkedip. Keterkejutan, kesedihan, kemarahan, atau barangkali kerinduan, bercampur baur di wajahnya. Mata safirnya terarah lurus mengamati dua orang di halaman rumah itu. Matanya tampak sangat terluka sampai Sasuke pikir Naruto akan menangis.

Ketika Junpei sudah melepaskan diri dari pelukan ibunya, tiba-tiba Naruto berlari dari tempat itu. Sasuke terkejut.

"Naruto!"

Dia memanggil bocah itu sambil ikut berlari. Sebenarnya ada apa dengannya? Kenapa mendadak dia malah melarikan diri sebelum menemui siapapun yang ada di rumah itu?

Naruto berlari terlalu cepat. Sasuke harus berhenti beberapa kali untuk mengatur napasnya. Dia melewati beberapa tikungan dan sempat kebingungan karena kehilangan jejak Naruto. Sasuke mendesah lega ketika dia sampai di sebuah taman kecil. Dilihatnya bocah bersurai pirang itu duduk di sebuah bangku panjang dengan kepala tertunduk.

Sasuke mendekat, hanya bisa melihat punggung Naruto yang duduk membelakanginya.

"Jangan mendekat."

Naruto berucap pelan. Sepertinya dia mendengar bunyi langkah kaki Sasuke. Sasuke mengabaikannya dan kembali melangkah maju.

"Kubilang jangan mendekat!" Suara Naruto bergetar. "Kumohon, Sasuke, jangan mendekat... Aku tidak mau kau melihatku seperti ini."

Mendengar peringatan itu, Sasuke malah makin penasaran. Dia berjalan memutari bangku itu dan berhenti tepat di depan Naruto.

"Sebenarnya ada apa de–"

Sasuke terkesiap dan tidak mampu melanjutkan pertanyaannya. Dia bisa melihat dengan jelas sekarang. Bahu Naruto naik turun. Bocah itu memejamkan mata safirnya sementara wajahnya sudah basah. Air mata mengalir turun dari kedua matanya yang terpejam. Jelas sekali dia berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak menangis.

"Naruto..."

Akhirnya Naruto membuka matanya. Dia terlihat masih bingung dan terkejut.

"Sasuke..." katanya pelan, "Dia... perempuan itu... Ibuku..."

Air mata masih mengalir dari matanya sementara Naruto berusaha untuk berbicara dengan suara yang tergagap.

"Bagaimana bisa... dia..." Matanya tampak sangat terluka. "...meninggalkanku selama ini, tapi... anak laki-laki itu..."

Sasuke merasa melihat kesakitan yang teramat sangat di wajah itu, kesakitan yang pernah dia kenali sendiri. Kali ini Sasuke tidak berpikir lagi ketika dia menggerakkan kedua tangannya untuk meraih tubuh itu ke dalam sebuah pelukan.

"Sasuke..."

"Jangan berbicara," potong Sasuke, "Menangis saja kalau kau memang ingin menangis."

Naruto membenamkan wajahnya di dada Sasuke, membuat kemeja sang Uchiha menjadi basah. Tangannya melingkar di pinggang Sasuke seakan-akan dia memang sedang butuh sesuatu untuk dijadikan pegangan.

Sasuke tidak mengerti.

Dia tidak tahu kenapa Naruto tampak begitu menyedihkan.

Dia tidak tahu ada apa dengan Naruto dan Ibunya.

Tapi yang paling tidak dia mengerti adalah kenapa dia memeluk sang Namikaze muda itu.

.

TBC~

.

*note: udon di atas diambil dari referensi udon kansai

**Huaaaa~~ Setelah berhari-hari ga selese2 nulis chap ini, hari ini juga, pulang seminar proposal penelitian malah langsung on fire buat nyelesain ini.**

**Arigatou buat semua yang sudah baca ataupun meninggalkan review ^^**

**Shawokey (kenapa ya dengan album foto? Ditunggu ya ^^), tomoyo to kudo, cho ai lyn, naminamifrid (di chap ini sudah ada sedikit momen narusasu nya nih), beautiful garnet (aiiih,, arigatou~), kirei- neko (iya aku seneng banget nulis naru yang OOC), fatayahn (iya narusasu ), , auguesteca, guest, shin (pelan2 ya ngungkapinnya), yuichi, Qren, tezuka, guest, midory spring (di chap ini naru malah jadi cengeng ya )**


	4. Chapter 4 - The Ice Inside Your Soul

Kereta mulai berjalan.

Sasuke memperhatikan langit di luar yang mulai meredup. Di sampingnya, Naruto duduk dengan memandang ke arah yang lain. Keduanya belum saling berbicara sejak meninggalkan taman. Sasuke merasa aneh dan malu dengan dirinya sendiri yang sudah melakukan sesuatu di luar kewajaran. Wajahnya kembali menghangat setiap kali dia ingat bahwa dia sudah memeluk seorang Namikaze Naruto. Tapi apa lagi yang bisa dia lakukan melihat seseorang yang begitu sedih sampai menangis di depannya?

Sementara itu Naruto menjadi lebih pendiam. Cahaya yang biasanya melingkupi wajahnya seakan-akan tidak tersisa sama sekali, meredup seperti sinar matahari di luar jendela kereta.

Sesekali Sasuke melirik ke arah si pirang, mendapati bocah itu tampak masih berpikir dengan ekspresi campur aduk di wajahnya. Antara sedih, terkejut dan marah, barangkali. Dia juga berkali-kali menghela napas, seperti ingin mengurangi beban yang menghimpit dadanya. Sasuke cepat-cepat berpaling kembali ke arah jendela ketika Naruto bangkit untuk pergi entah ke mana.

"Sasuke."

Mendengar namanya disebut, sang Uchiha muda menoleh. Naruto sudah kembali dengan sebuah botol air mineral terulur pada Sasuke. Si pirang itu memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum tipis.

"Untukmu."

Sasuke menerima botol itu tanpa berkata apa-apa sementara Naruto kembali duduk di sampingnya. Sang Namikaze muda menunduk sambil meremas-remas jari tangannya. Sasuke tampak acuh tak acuh sembari membuka tutup botol air mineral yang diberikan Naruto.

"Sasuke."

Naruto menoleh padanya, menatap sang lawan bicara dengan mata biru jernih yang tampak serius. Sasuke berusaha bertahan menatap mata itu.

"Apa?" tanyanya.

Jeda sepuluh detik sebelum akhirnya Naruto menjawab.

"Terimakasih," ucapnya pelan, "Terimakasih karena sudah menemaniku."

Sasuke hampir saja tersedak air yang sedang diminumnya. Dia terbatuk beberapa kali sebelum kemudian menatap ke arah Naruto.

"Bukan masalah."

Sasuke kembali berpaling ke jendela. Sebenarnya dia ingin berterimakasih karena Naruto sudah mengajaknya ke Suna, tapi kalimat semacam itu terlalu sulit untuk keluar dari tenggorokannya.

Langit sudah sempurna gelap dan lampu-lampu sudah dinyalakan ketika mereka tiba di stasiun Konoha. Sasuke berharap Itachi belum pulang dari kantor sehingga dia tidak perlu susah-susah mengarang alasan kenapa dia pulang terlambat ke rumah. Tapi yang lebih penting, dia sedang berpikir apakah sebaiknya dia naik bus atau naik taksi menuju ke apartemen. Sasuke khawatir uang yang dibawanya tidak cukup untuk naik taksi, tapi dia juga tidak tahu arah pulang ke apartemen menggunakan bus.

"Namikaze sama."

Langkah Sasuke terhenti. Naruto yang berjalan di depannya juga berhenti. Seorang pria bersurai perak dan berjas hitam tampak berdiri menghadang langkah mereka. Pria itu membungkukkan badan di depan Naruto.

"Saya menjemput Anda."

Naruto menghela napas, tidak perlu berpikir lagi bagaimana Kakashi bisa menemukannya. Itu hanya perkara mudah. Bahkan Naruto berani bertaruh bahwa Kakashi juga tahu ke mana dia pergi seharian ini. Sepanjang dia bisa mengingat, pria kepercayaan ayahnya itu sudah ada di rumahnya sejak dia masih kecil. Kadang-kadang dia bahkan merasa jika Kakashi lebih memahami sifatnya dibanding sang ayah sendiri.

"Ayo, aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

Naruto menoleh pada Sasuke sebelum kemudian mengikuti Kakashi yang menunjukkan arah menuju mobil. Sasuke tidak menolak kali ini. Dia sudah lelah dan segera ingin merebahkan diri di ranjang.

Tidak ada yang berbicara sepanjang perjalanan.

Naruto memandangi punggung Sasuke menjauh sampai sosok itu menghilang masuk ke lobi apartemen. Kakashi memperhatikan sang tuan muda dari spion mobil.

"Kita pulang sekarang?" akhirnya pria itu bertanya karena Naruto masih saja memandang ke arah menghilangnya sosok Sasuke.

"Hn."

Naruto akhirnya berpaling ke depan.

"Anda baik-baik saja?" Kakashi bertanya, masih memperhatikan wajah Naruto dari kaca spion. Naruto diam sejenak. "Kurasa kau sudah bisa menebaknya, Kakashi," dia bergumam pelan. "Apa sebenarnya selama ini kau juga sudah tahu?" Kali ini Kakashi tidak menjawab, tapi malah beralih memperhatikan jalanan di depan. Naruto hanya mendengus, tahu bahwa tangan kanan sang ayah tidak mungkin akan memberitahukan apapun padanya walau dia memohon-mohon sekalipun.

"Kau tahu, Kakashi," Naruto berpaling ke samping, "Aku makin benci pada ayahku."

"Tidak semua hal seperti yang Anda pikirkan, tuan muda," sahut Kakashi pelan.

Kali ini Naruto tidak menyahut. Dia hanya memejamkan mata safirnya.

.

.

.

**Chapter 4 ~ The Ice Inside Your Soul**

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Snow White (c) rururei**

.

.

.

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_Jar of Heart ~ Christina Perri_

_._

_._

_._

Naruto segera menuju ke kamarnya begitu mereka sampai di rumah. Sejak dulu dia terbiasa pulang ke rumah tanpa sambutan, selain para _maid _dan Kakashi yang akan membungkukkan badan sambil mengatakan "selamat datang" kepadanya. Tanpa perlu bertanya pun dia sudah tahu kalau ayahnya tidak ada di rumah. Entah apakah sang presdir sedang ada di kantor atau malah ada di seberang lautan untuk mengurus bisnis seperti biasanya.

Sang Namikaze muda duduk di depan meja belajarnya, menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi dengan kepala menengadah pada langit-langit. Dia diam dalam posisi itu selama beberapa saat sambil menghela napas panjang, sebelum kemudian dia mengalihkan pandangan pada sebuah foto dengan frame berwarna oranye di atas meja. Lama ditatapnya wajah perempuan di foto itu hingga dadanya terasa sesak.

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya di meja, memejamkan mata. Bayangan wajah bahagia anak laki-laki yang memakai seragam baseball itu muncul lagi di benaknya. Dia juga ingat dengan jelas bagaimana perempuan itu tersenyum dan berbicara dengan anak laki-laki itu. Dia masih bisa mendengar bagaimana si anak laki-laki itu menyebutkan kata 'ibu'.

Naruto tidak mengerti kenapa hatinya sakit mengingat itu semua.

Bukankah harusnya dia bahagia melihat perempuan yang dicarinya selama ini ternyata baik-baik saja? Selama 13 tahun dia selalu bertanya-tanya apakah perempuan itu masih hidup atau tidak. Tapi bukan kenyataan seperti ini yang dia harapkan. Dia tidak siap menghadapinya. Selama ribuan kali, Naruto sudah membayangkan apa yang akan dia lakukan seandainya pertemuan itu benar-benar terjadi. Barangkali dia akan menangis sambil memeluk perempuan itu. Barangkali perempuan itu akan tersenyum sambil mengelus kepalanya dan berkata bahwa dia sudah tumbuh besar sekarang. Barangkali perempuan itu juga akan menangis sambil meminta maaf karena sudah meninggalkannya. Tapi kenyataan bahwa perempuan itu terlihat hidup bahagia dan baik-baik saja tanpa dirinya membuat hatinya sakit.

Dan lagi, ada seorang anak laki-laki yang memanggil perempuan itu dengan sebutan 'ibu'. Seorang anak lain memanggil ibunya dengan sebutan 'ibu'. Ya. Perempuan itu, ibu Naruto, memiliki seorang anak lain yang memanggilnya ibu. Dalam ribuan khayalannya selama ini, Naruto tidak pernah membayangkan tentang hal semacam itu. Dia hanya membayangkan bahwa pasti sang ibu juga merindukannya dan tersiksa selama ini karena tidak bisa bersamanya. Tapi kenyataan berkata lain. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana harus menghadapinya.

_Kalau tidak ada Sasuke di sana..._

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya.

Benar. Kalau tidak ada Sasuke di sana, mungkin sekarang Naruto tidak ada di rumah. Mungkin sekarang dia masih duduk di taman itu, menangis sendirian. Mungkin dia masih berkeliaran sendirian di Suna, merutuki kenyataan yang tidak sanggup dia tanggung. Mungkin juga, dia malah ingin menghilang dari rumah.

Tapi karena ada Sasuke di sana...

Pelukan itu terbayang lagi. Dua tangan yang merengkuh tubuhnya. Tubuh Sasuke yang begitu dekat dengannya. Di luar sikapnya yang dingin, tubuh itu... begitu hangat.

Naruto memandang lagi wajah ibunya yang ada di dalam foto.

Tidak. Dia tidak boleh percaya hanya pada dugaannya sendiri. Dia harus memastikan semuanya, sekalipun bukan sekarang. Dia harusnya tahu bahwa sekalipun kenyataan ini begitu pahit, tapi dia bukanlah orang yang paling menderita di dunia.

Sebab wajah yang datar itu...

Kata-katanya yang selalu tajam dan menusuk...

Sikapnya yang sedingin es...

Naruto bertanya-tanya apa yang membuat Sasuke seperti itu.

Apa dia memiliki kesakitan yang melebihi kesakitannya?

.

.

.

Halaman Konoha International High School mulai ramai.

Sebuah Aston Martin hitam terparkir tidak jauh dari pintu gerbang. Sasuke keluar dari pintu depan, diikuti Itachi yang keluar dari pintu yang berlawanan.

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa kutinggal sendirian?" tanya Itachi. Mata _onyx-_nya menatap cemas ke arah sang adik. Sasuke menghela napas. Itachi sudah belasan kali menanyakan hal yang sama sejak semalam. "Aku sudah besar," jawabnya tenang, "Aku akan baik-baik saja." Wajah Itachi masih tampak tidak yakin. "Kau boleh menginap di rumah temanmu, 'Suke," katanya, "Atau ajak temanmu untuk menginap di rumah." Sasuke cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepala mendengar ide yang tidak bagus itu. "Aku akan baik-baik saja. Tenanglah." Akhirnya Itachi tersenyum sambil menepuk bahu Sasuke. "Baiklah," katanya, "Baik-baik di rumah. Aku akan membawakan oleh-oleh untukmu."

Itachi masuk kembali ke mobil setelah menepuk bahu Sasuke sekali lagi. Pagi ini dia bersikeras mengantar adiknya ke sekolah karena sore ini dia akan langsung berangkat keluar kota dari kantor untuk urusan bisnis. Sejak semalam dia mencemaskan Sasuke yang akan ditinggalkannya sendirian di apartemen, padahal dia hanya pergi untuk dua malam saja.

Sasuke baru melangkah melewati pintu gerbang ketika terdengar sebuah teriakan memanggil namanya. Dia menoleh, melihat Naruto tersenyum lebar sambil melambaikan tangan. Sang Uchiha memutar bola mata. Sepertinya _mood _ Naruto sudah kembali lagi ke asal dan itu jelas pertanda bahwa pengganggunya juga sudah kembali.

"Tunggu, Sasuke!" Naruto berlari menjajari langkah sang raven. "Kau tidur nyenyak semalam?"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke tidak mengerti.

"Siapa tahu semalam kau tidak bisa tidur karena terus mengingat ketika kau memelukku kemarin. Hahahaha."

Naruto tertawa keras-keras sampai Sasuke ingin memukul kepala pirang itu. Dia tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa Naruto yang kemarin menangis dengan begitu sedihnya sampai Sasuke tanpa sadar memeluk bocah itu, sekarang malah menggunakan hal itu sebagai bahan lelucon.

"Diam kau, bodoh!" seru Sasuke kesal.

Dia mempercepat langkah menuju ke kelas, benar-benar merasa mendapatkan bumerang dari tindakan konyolnya kemarin.

"Naruto!" Kiba yang sedang mengobrol dengan Choji berseru sambil menghampiri sang kapten tim basket. "Ke mana saja kau kemarin?" Kiba menyikut lengan Naruto. Yang ditanya hanya nyengir seperti biasa.

Sementara itu Sasuke yang sudah duduk di bangkunya terpaksa pura-pura sibuk mengeluarkan buku karena dua gadis yang duduk tidak jauh darinya jelas sekali sedang memperhatikannya.

"Sasuke kun."

Sasuke terkejut karena tiba-tiba Sakura dan Ino sudah berdiri di samping mejanya. Dua pasang mata menatapnya intens, seakan ingin menembus punggungnya dengan tatapan itu.

"Ada apa?"

"Kenapa kemarin kau membolos?" tanya Ino. Sasuke sibuk menata buku-buku di atas meja. "Bukan urusanmu," jawabnya ketus. "Tapi kemarin Naruto sama juga membolos," cetus Sakura. "Lalu apa hubungannya denganku?" nada suara Sasuke meninggi ketika dia menatap sang gadis bersurai merah jambu. "Aku tidak berkata itu ada hubungannya denganmu, Sasuke kun," kata Sakura polos, "Aku hanya sedang bergumam sendiri." Sasuke mendengus, kembali menyadari bahwa ada juga pengganggu lain selain Naruto. Dua gadis gila itu.

Beruntung Kurenai sensei sudah memasuki kelas sehingga Ino dan Sakura terpaksa kembali ke bangku mereka tanpa sempat menginterogasi Sasuke lebih lama lagi.

"Hari ini sensei akan membagikan hasil ulangan kalian."

Seisi kelas berdengung seperti lebah. Kurenai sensei memanggil nama mereka satu per satu setelah menenangkan siswa-siswanya.

"Bagus sekali, Sasuke."

Sang sensei terenyum ketika memberikan hasil ulangan Sasuke yang mendapat nilai sempurna. Sasuke tersenyum tipis sambil mengucapkan terimakasih.

"Namikaze Naruto."

Itu nama terakhir yang dipanggil Kurenai sensei. Naruto melangkah ke depan tanpa beban, mengabaikan wajah sang sensei yang berubah muram setelah menyebut namanya.

"Aku tidak mengerti, Naruto," kata Kurenai sensei, "Kenapa nilaimu masih saja seperti ini."

Sementara sang sensei menatapnya prihatin, si kepala pirang justru hanya tersenyum lebar sambil menerima kertas ulangannya. Dia kembali ke bangkunya tanpa repot-repot memandangi nilai yang dia dapat.

"Dasar bocah aneh." Sasuke mendengar Lee bergumam. "Dia itu jenius tapi nilainya selalu saja jelek sejak dulu. Kau percaya, dia bahkan selalu mendapat peringkat terbawah di kelas."

Sasuke tidak tertarik untuk berkomentar sekalipun dia juga heran kenapa nilai Naruto selalu saja jelek sekalipun jelas-jelas dia tidak sebodoh itu. Lagipula, dia masih ingin marah pada Rock Lee karena kejadian tempo hari saat Lee mengajaknya main ke rumah hanya untuk minta bantuan mengerjakan PR Matematika. Lee yang merasakan aura gelap di sekeliling Sasuke akhirnya memutuskan untuk menutup mulutnya dan tidak berbicara lagi.

Tanpa sadar, Sasuke mencuri pandang ke arah bangku sebelahnya, bangku tempat bocah yang menjadi topik pembicaraan itu duduk. Naruto sedang menunduk, tampak asyik mencoret-coret entah apa di buku tulisnya. Sasuke tidak mengerti. Bocah itu jelas-jelas tidak bodoh, dia bahkan tidak perlu repot-repot memperhatikan penjelasan sensei untuk bisa menjawab pertanyaan, tapi kenapa nilainya selalu buruk?

Sasuke tidak suka. Dia sungguh tidak suka pada kenyataan itu.

Sementara dia sendiri harus berjuang keras dengan selalu belajar agar mendapatkan nilai yang sempurna, kenapa bocah itu –yang kelihatannya tidak perlu belajar mati-matian, malah terlihat begitu santai setiap kali mendapatkan nilai yang buruk? Seakan-akan angka merah di kertas ulangannya bukan hal yang perlu dipikirkan. Sungguh sangat menjengkelkan.

Entah sudah berapa lama Sasuke memandangi Naruto tanpa sadar ketika mendadak kepala pirang itu menoleh. Sasuke terkejut. Naruto juga. Kemudian si bocah tan hanya tersenyum kecil. Mata Sasuke melebar sebelum kemudian dia cepat-cepat menunduk, pura-pura sibuk membuka bukunya yang sudah terbuka.

Satu hal lagi yang tidak dia sukai: melihat Naruto tersenyum. Sebab, senyum bocah itu sekarang menimbulkan reaksi aneh pada tubuhnya, dan dia benar-benar tidak menyukai hal itu.

Sebuah gulungan kertas mendarat di meja Sasuke.

Sang raven berpaling, memastikan dari mana asal benda tidak penting itu. Dilihatnya Naruto yang sedang memandang ke arahnya melambai-lambaikan tangan sambil memberi isyarat pada Sasuke untuk membuka gulungan kertas yang dia lemparkan itu. Sasuke mendengus kesal, meraih benda yang dimaksud Naruto sambil berpikir lelucon apalagi yang dibuat oleh si pirang.

_Kau baru saja memandangiku, kan?_

Sasuke merasa mual membacanya. Segera diremasnya kertas itu sementara dia yakin Naruto di sampingnya sedang tertawa senang. Sasuke tidak habis pikir kenapa _mood _bocah itu begitu cepat berubah. Baru saja Sasuke mencatat satu rumus yang sedang dijelaskan Kurenai sensei, sebuah gulungan kertas lain mendarat lagi tepat di atas bukunya.

_Kau baru sadar kalau aku tampan dan menarik untuk dipandang?_

Kertas itu bernasib sama seperti kertas sebelumnya. Sasuke mengepalkan tangan, menahan diri untuk tidak terpancing dan melempar benda apa saja yang bisa diraihnya ke kepala Naruto. Tapi rupanya sang Namikaze belum menyerah untuk mengganggunya. Gulungan kertas ketiga kembali jatuh di atas meja dengan selamat.

_Wajahmu merah._

Kali ini tidak ada kata sabar lagi. Setelah meremas-remas kertas itu dengan penuh emosi –sampai Lee memandang heran padanya, Sasuke melemparkan bola kertas itu ke wajah Naruto. Cengiran yang terplester di wajah Naruto malah makin lebar. Dia kelihatannya tambah senang karena berhasil membuat Sasuke kesal. Sambil tetap tersenyum, dia mengirimkan _kiss bye _ke arah Sasuke yang sukses membuat sang Uchiha melemparkan buku matematikanya dengan marah sambil berteriak 'Sialan kau!' yang cukup keras untuk didengar oleh seisi kelas.

Naruto tergelak sementara wajah putih Sasuke berubah merah padam ketika semua penghuni kelas menatap ke arah mereka.

"Naruto! Sasuke!"

Kurenai sensei turut memandang tajam ke arah mereka berdua. Tidak selang beberapa lama, keduanya harus terusir dari kelas karena sensei menganggap mereka sudah membuat gaduh. Mereka harus berdiri di luar kelas sampai pelajaran matematika berakhir.

Sasuke kesal setengah mati. Dalam sejarah kehidupannya di sekolah, belum pernah sekalipun dia dihukum keluar kelas. Kalau bukan karena Naruto, catatan gemilangnya sebagai siswa tanpa cela pasti tidak akan pernah berakhir. Dengan mata penuh kebencian, ditatapnya Naruto yang sedang bersiul-siul santai tanpa rasa berdosa sama sekali.

"Brengsek kau," desis Sasuke. "Memangnya apa yang sudah kulakukan?" Naruto menoleh padanya dengan senyum menggoda, "Aku hanya bertanya padamu kenapa kau memandangiku." Sasuke menggertakkan giginya. "Memangnya kenapa? Selama ini kau juga selalu _memandangiku," _balasnya tak mau kalah. "Itu karena aku memang suka memandangimu, Sasuke."

Kali ini Sasuke tidak bisa mendebat lagi. Dia memilih untuk bersandar di dinding dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada. Berdebat dengan Naruto hanya akan menjadi pembicaraan tanpa ujung.

"Oi Sasuke."

Sasuke ingin berpura-pura kalau Naruto tidak ada.

"Kau mau ikut nonton pertandingan basket?"

Apa serunya nonton pertandingan basket.

"Sebentar lagi sekolah kita ada pertandingan melawan Suzuran. Kau mau lihat tidak?"

Masa bodoh.

"Seru sekali, tahu. Tim Suzuran lumayan hebat. Semua anak– "

"Aku tidak tertarik." Akhirnya Sasuke menyahut karena lelah mendengarkan Naruto yang terus mengoceh. Naruto menaikkan kedua alisnya. "Kau tidak suka basket?" tanyanya. Sasuke mendesis kesal. "Tidak suka dan tidak tertarik," jawabnya ketus. "Tapi setidaknya datanglah untuk memberi semangat. Semua anak di sekolah ini pasti datang." "Oh ya?" Sasuke bertanya sinis. "Kalau begitu biarkan aku menjadi satu-satunya siswa yang tidak datang."

Naruto menghela napas dan kali ini tampak memandangnya dengan serius.

"Kenapa kau tidak suka berkumpul dengan orang-orang, Sasuke?"

Wajah Sasuke menegang.

"Kenapa kau tidak membiarkan orang lain berada di dekatmu?"

Sepasang mata _onyx _mencari direksi lain untuk dipandang sambil menggumamkan "diam kau" pada Naruto. Dia tidak suka melihat mata biru yang menyelidik itu. Dia tidak suka semua kalimat yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Naruto, barangkali karena semua itu memang benar dan dia tidak punya alasan yang bagus untuk menyangkalnya.

Sisa waktu hukuman diisi dengan suara Kurenai sensei yang terdengar dari dalam kelas. Ketika akhirnya sang guru matematika itu keluar dari kelas, dia memberi isyarat pada kedua siswa yang dihukum itu untuk mengikutinya ke ruang guru.

"Jadi," sang sensei menghela napas begitu dia duduk di kursi, "Ke mana kalian berdua kemarin?"

Mata Sasuke melebar. Dia kira Kurenai sensei akan berceramah tentang tindakan membuat gaduh yang dilakukannya dan Naruto tadi di kelas. Dia sudah menyiapkan bantahan soal itu dan akan melemparkan semua kesalahan pada Naruto. Tapi ternyata, Kurenai sensei malah menanyakan hal lain.

"Itu– sensei..."

Sasuke mendadak lupa alasan yang sudah dia karang semalaman –mulai dari acara keluarga di Suna sampai sakit gigi mendadak. Belum sempat satu pun alasan itu diucapkannya, Naruto sudah menjawab lebih dulu.

"Saya yang mengajak Sasuke membolos, sensei." Baik Kurenai sensei maupun Sasuke sama-sama terkejut. "Apa maksudmu, Naruto?" sang sensei menatap ke arah Naruto yang kemudian mengangguk mantap. "Iya," katanya, "Saya yang mengajak Sasuke membolos, sensei. Saya mengajaknya jalan-jalan."

Naruto nyengir. Sasuke menunduk sambil menggigit bibir. Apa yang dikatakan Naruto memang benar, tapi seharusnya bocah itu tidak terlalu jujur pada Kurenai sensei. Apa yang akan dipikirkan sang sensei tentang dirinya kalau Naruto membuatnya terkesan sebagai anak yang mudah diajak membolos? Benar-benar menurunkan pamornya.

Setelah beberapa menit mendengarkan ceramah wali kelas mereka itu, keduanya keluar dari ruang guru dengan setumpuk soal matematika yang harus dikerjakan sebagai hukuman. Sasuke segera melesat meninggalkan Naruto sebelum bocah itu mengganggunya lagi dan membuatnya terpaksa meninju wajah menyebalkan si bocah tan. Tidak dipedulikannya teriakan Naruto yang memanggil namanya.

.

.

.

Sakura mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Sasuke yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Sejak tadi anak panah yang dilepaskan Sasuke belum berhasil mencapai sasaran. Pemuda itu sesekali menggerutu pelan sembari mengambil anak panah yang lain. Sakura tahu biasanya Sasuke memang suka marah-marah sendiri dan selalu diselubungi semacam aura dingin yang membuat orang lain enggan mendekatinya, tapi tidak biasanya di kehilangan konsentrasi seperti sekarang. Jadi jika seorang Uchiha Sasuke sampai kehilangan konsentrasi, berarti ada sesuatu yang terjadi padanya. Setidaknya begitulah teori Sakura.

Lagi-lagi terdengar Sasuke mendengus ketika anak panahnya yang kesekian gagal mengenai target.

"Sasuke kun."

Sasuke yang sudah bersiap untuk kembali memanah menoleh pada Sakura. Gadis itu sudah mendekat beberapa langkah ke arahnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" gadis itu bertanya pelan dengan pandangan cemas. Sasuke menurunkan busurnya. "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya, "Apa aku terlihat seperti orang sakit?" "Hah? Eh –tidak, tentu saja." Sakura tertawa canggung. "Hanya saja... sepertinya konsentrasimu sedang tidak bagus." Kali ini Sasuke hanya diam. "Apa... terjadi sesuatu, Sasuke kun?" Sasuke memberinya pandangan seolah-olah dia sangat terganggu dengan pertanyaan itu. "Sesuatu apa maksudmu?" Sakura tersenyum canggung lagi. Dia tahu berbicara dengan Sasuke bukan hal yang mudah, apalagi kali ini tidak ada Ino bersamanya. Ino tidak ikut klub memanah. "Kudengar Kurenai sensei menghukummu karena kau membolos kemarin."

Sasuke tidak menjawab dan mengangkat busurnya lagi untuk kembali memanah. Bidikannya meleset makin jauh dari sasaran.

"Dan kudengar... Kau membolos bersama Naruto sama."

Gerakan tangan Sasuke yang sedang menarik tali busurnya seperti terhenti di udara. Dia mengutuk dalam hati mengetahui kabar itu sudah sampai di telinga penghuni kelas yang lain. Terkutuklah Naruto dan mulut besarnya.

"Naruto sama bilang dia mengajakmu jalan-jalan," lanjut Sakura, "Aku tidak tahu kalau kalian sudah sedekat itu. Hanya mendengarnya saja aku sudah senang."

Sakura tertawa lagi, membuat Sasuke menoleh dengan _death glare _yang berkali-kali lipat lebih menyeramkan dibanding biasanya. Dia kesal karena ketika Naruto tidak ada di klub –sang kapten basket ada latihan tambahan bersama timnya, muncul pengganggu lain dalam wujud seorang gadis bersurai merah jambu yang memiliki pikiran kurang waras. Sang pengganggu itu terpaksa menghentikan tawa bahagianya.

"Kalau kau hanya ingin menggangguku, sebaiknya menyingkir saja." Sasuke hendak melangkah menjauh. "Eh tunggu –Sasuke kun..." Dia terpaksa berhenti lagi mendengar gadis itu memanggilnya. "Apa lagi sekarang?" Sakura tidak segera menjawab, kelihatannya gadis itu sedang mencoba menyusun kalimat yang tepat.

"Aku memang benar-benar senang."

Hanya kalimat pendek itu yang diucapkan Sakura, sebelum gadis itu kemudian tersenyum simpul, tampak benar-benar senang seperti yang dia ucapkan. Sasuke menatapnya tidak mengerti.

"Kau berubah cukup banyak sejak datang ke sini, Sasuke kun," kata Sakura lagi, "Mungkin kau belum menyadarinya, tapi suatu saat kau pasti akan tahu."

Sasuke belum sempat menanyakan apa maksud kalimat itu, tapi Sakura sudah kembali lagi ke tempatnya yang semula dan mulai memanah. Dia memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu memikirkan kata-kata Sakura. Toh sejak awal dia sudah menganggap bahwa Sakura dan Ino adalah dua gadis aneh dengan pikiran sinting tentang dia dan Naruto.

Matahari sudah condong ke barat ketika Sasuke keluar dari tempat latihan. Dia berjalan sendirian menyusuri koridor sekolah, memperhatikan warna langit dan merasakan angin yang berhembus pelan menyentuh wajahnya. Suara berisik muncul dari arah depan ketika dia melihat sekelompok orang keluar dari kamar ganti –Kiba dan anggota tim basket yang lain. Refleks, Sasuke berhenti agar orang-orang itu berjalan lebih dulu darinya. Dia merasa terkejut dengan dirinya sendiri ketika sadar bahwa matanya mencari-cari sesuatu di antara rombongan anak-anak tim basket itu. Tapi tidak ada bocah bersurai pirang di sana. Sasuke kembali berjalan, merasa makin aneh karena dia bukannya lega dengan ketiadaan bocah tan yang biasanya akan merecokinya itu.

Sasuke berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan memikirkan tentang apa yang akan dia lakukan malam ini. Sudah jelas dia akan mengerjakan tugas hukuman dari Kurenai sensei. Selain itu masih ada tugas menyusun laporan praktikum Biologi. Kemudian sepanjang perjalanan ke apartemen, di dalam bus, Sasuke memikirkan apa yang sebaiknya dia pilih untuk menu makan malam kali ini. Itachi memberinya uang lebih berhubung kakaknya itu akan pergi selama dua malam.

Ketika langkahnya sampai di lobi apartemen, Sasuke sudah memutuskan dia akan memasak spaghetti saja. Sepertinya dia masih punya persediaan di dalam lemari es. Atau kalau tidak dia akan–

"Sasuke!"

Tunggu dulu. Sepertinya ada yang tidak beres.

"Oi Sasuke!"

Panggilan dengan nada suara seperti itu harusnya tidak terdengar di lobi apartemennya. Sebab pemilik suara itu adalah–

"Kau sudah pulang."

Naruto muncul di depannya dengan seringai lebar. Bocah jangkung itu masih memakai jaket klub basketnya.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Sasuke, berusaha menyembunyikan kegusaran dalam nada suaranya yang dijaga seketus mungkin. "Aku akan menginap!" seru Naruto girang, seakan-akan apa yang dikatakannya adalah sebuah berita gembira. "Bagus, bukan? Lihat, aku bahkan sudah mempersiapkan bekal!" Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya, menunjukkan sebuah kantong plastik besar yang sepertinya berisi makanan ringan dan minuman kaleng. Sasuke menggertakkan giginya. "Siapa yang bilang kau boleh menginap?" "Itachi san bilang aku boleh menemanimu," sahut Naruto enteng. "Kakakku tidak mungkin –tunggu. Apa kau bilang?" Sasuke menatap Naruto tidak percaya.

"Itu benar, Sasuke kun."

Mendadak muncul sebuah suara lain. Sasuke baru sadar bahwa Asuma sejak tadi berdiri di sana. Pria itu tersenyum ramah seperti biasa.

"Naruto kun menunggumu di sini sejak tadi. Ketika dia bilang dia ingin menginap, aku pikir Itachi pasti akan lebih tenang. Kemarin kakakmu berpesan agar aku menjagamu malam ini. Jadi aku memberikan nomor Itachi agar Naruto kun bisa menelfonnya sendiri."

Asuma tersenyum lega seolah-olah dia baru saja melakukan pekerjaan yang mulia dengan membiarkan Naruto berbicara pada Itachi, sementara Sasuke merutuki kakaknya dalam hati karena sudah meminta sang petugas keamanan apartemen 'menjaganya' seakan-akan dia adalah balita yang harus dicemaskan.

Sasuke kehabisan kata-kata untuk menyahut kata-kata Asuma, jadi dia hanya menganggukkan kepala dengan sopan sebelum meneruskan langkah menuju _lift. _Naruto mengekor di belakangnya setelah melambai senang sambil mengucapkan terimakasih pada Asuma.

Sasuke berhenti di depan pintu setelah dia memasukkan _password. _Tangannya tergantung di gagang pintu. Naruto masih berdiri di belakangnya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau rencanakan, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke tanpa berbalik.

"Rencana?" Naruto balik bertanya dengan bodohnya. "Aku berencana menginap di apartemenmu agar kita bisa mengerjakan hukuman Kurenai sensei bersama-sama."

"Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu untuk mengerjakan tugas itu."

"Tapi barangkali aku yang akan butuh bantuanmu."

Sasuke menggeram. Apa Naruto ingin mengejeknya dengan mengatakan kalimat itu? Jelas-jelas Naruto selalu mengerjakan soal di papan tulis tanpa berpikir setiap kali Kurenai sensei menujuknya. Tapi tentang soal ulangan atau ujian memang perkara lain, Sasuke juga tidak tahu kenapa nilai Naruto selalu buruk.

"Sasuke..."

Mendadak Sasuke merasa suara Naruto begitu dekat di belakang punggungnya. Secepat kilat, Sasuke berbalik dengan waspada. Naruto yang terkejut sampai harus mundur beberapa langkah.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" seru Sasuke dengan mata terpicing lebar. Naruto tampak tidak mengerti. "Memangnya apa?" tanyanya, "Aku hanya ingin membantumu mendorong pintunya. Aku gerah sekali dan segera ingin mandi, tapi kau malah berhenti di depan pintu seperti itu."

Seketika Sasuke merasa wajahnya memerah. Dia kira Naruto akan melakukan sesuatu yang memalukan untuk membujuknya. Bayangan tentang kejadian di depan stasiun –ketika Naruto memeluknya dari belakang karena dia menolak untuk mengikuti kemauan sang Namikaze, membuatnya semacam 'takut' pada bocah itu.

"Baiklah." Sasuke berdehem pelan, tidak punya ide lain untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Kau boleh menginap di sini karena kau terlanjur bicara pada kakakku. Tapi ingat, jangan sentuh barang-barangku dan jangan mengacaukan apapun."

"Aku janji."

Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya yang membentuk huruf V dengan senyum lebar. Dia segera mengikuti Sasuke masuk ke apartemen.

"Di mana kamar mandinya?" tanya Naruto setelah meletakkan kantong plastik yang dibawanya di atas meja. "Di sana." Sasuke yang sudah menaiki tangga menujukkan arah kamar mandi dengan jari telunjuknya. Naruto mengikuti arah yang ditunjukkan Sasuke dengan pandangan matanya. "Kamarmu ada di atas. Apa kau mandi di kamar mandi yang itu?" tanya Naruto. "Tidak, aku mandi di atas," jawab Sasuke tanpa berpikir. "Kalau begitu aku mau mandi di kamar mandimu."

Sebelum Sasuke sempat menjawab, Naruto sudah melesat mendahuluinya ke atas. Bocah itu masuk ke kamar mandi tanpa meminta izin lagi. Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal sambil masuk ke kamar, meletakkan tasnya dan berganti pakaian. Dia sedang duduk di depan meja belajarnya sambil membaca sebuah buku ketika pintu kamarnya dibuka.

"Sasuke."

"Apa– "

Sang Uchiha muda terkesiap dan mematung di kursinya. Di depan pintu, Naruto berdiri dengan tubuh dan rambut yang masih basah. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Sasuke terkejut. Sang Namikaze tidak memakai apapun untuk menutupi tubuhnya selain sebuah handuk kecil berwarna putih yang dililitkan di bagian pinggang. Selain bagian yang tertutup handuk, Sasuke bisa melihat keseluruhan tubuh tegap berwarna tan itu –bahunya yang kokoh, dada yang bidang, otot perut dan lengan yang tampak menonjol hasil dari latihan basket rutin.

"Sasuke..." Naruto maju satu langkah. Dengan gerakan cepat, Sasuke bangkit dari kursi dan berteriak sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya pada Naruto. "Berhenti di sana!" serunya setengah panik. "Kenapa kau tidak pakai baju, bodoh?" "Nah, itulah masalahnya," sahut Naruto yang sudah berhenti di ambang kamar, "Tadi aku tidak sempat pulang, jadi aku tidak membawa baju ganti. Aku boleh pinjam bajumu, kan?"

Kali ini Sasuke tidak perlu berpikir untuk menuruti permintaan Naruto. Dia melangkah ke lemari dan mengambil asal salah satu baju dan celana pendeknya, lalu melemparkan dua potong benda itu pada si bocah tan. Naruto menyeringai sambil mengucapkan terimakasih, lalu berbalik untuk kembali ke kamar mandi. Sasuke terduduk lemas di kursi begitu Naruto menghilang. Lagi-lagi, dia merasa aneh dengan dirinya sendiri. Beberapa kali dipukulnya kepalanya, seolah-olah dia ingin menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran aneh yang bersarang di sana.

Begitu Sasuke selesai mandi –setelah menunggu Naruto memakai baju, si kapten basket sudah menunggunya di sofa di depan televisi. Bocah itu sudah membuka buku matematikanya dengan bungkus-bungkus makanan ringan bertebaran di atas meja.

"Hai."

Naruto nyengir senang sementara Sasuke hanya mendengus. Mereka mulai mengerjakan tugas dengan diselingi omelan Sasuke –menurutnya bunyi kunyahan keripik kentang Naruto sangat berisik, ocehan tidak penting Naruto tentang apa saja yang terlintas di otaknya atau perdebatan konyol mereka tentang sesuatu. Beberapa menit kemudian Naruto mulai mengeluh bahwa dia lapar. Sasuke memutuskan untuk memesan pizza karena niatnya untuk memasak spaghetti sudah menguap entah ke mana. Naruto menghabiskan lebih banyak potongan pizza sementara Sasuke hanya memakan beberapa.

Naruto yang tidak bisa diam mulai mengacuhkan tugasnya dan berguling-guling di sofa atau berjalan berkeliling ruangan. Sasuke berusaha tidak peduli meskipun sebenarnya dia merasa terganggu melihat tingkah tamu tak diundang itu. Akhirnya pertahanan sikap diam Sasuke runtuh juga ketika Naruto malah menyalakan televisi. Dia menonton acara entah apa dan sesekali tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil mengomentari acara itu.

"Berisik!" seru Sasuke akhirnya sambil melotot ke arah Naruto yang berbaring santai di sofa, "Matikan televisinya atau ketendang kau keluar dari sini!"

"Oke oke."

Naruto mematikan televisi dan meloncat turun dari sofa, lalu duduk di seberang meja, tepat di depan Sasuke. Sasuke kembali berkonsentrasi pada bukunya untuk mengerjakan soal ke-40. Kurenai sensei benar-benar tidak main-main. Dia memberikan total 80 soal untuk dikerjakan. Lama-kelamaan Sasuke malah merasa aneh karena Naruto tidak menimbulkan bunyi atau pergerakan yang berisik. Ketika kepalanya mendongak, dia mendapati sepasang iris safir itu tengah terarah padanya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Memandangimu," jawab Naruto singkat.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. "Jangan mulai lagi soal omong kosong_Snow White _itu. Lebih baik selesaikan saja tugasmu."

"Aku sudah menyelesaikan lebih dari separuh."

Naruto menunjukkan bukunya, membuat Sasuke sempat tidak percaya melihat pekerjaan bocah itu sudah sampai di nomor 60. Padahal sudah sejak tadi Naruto tidak menyentuh bukunya dan malah melakukan kegiatan-kegiatan yang tidak penting.

"Kalau begitu jangan ganggu aku." Sasuke menunduk lagi memandang bukunya, tapi mendadak ingatannya tentang rumus-rumus jadi kacau karena Naruto masih saja menatap ke arahnya. "Aku tidak mengganggumu. Aku bahkan tidak menimbulkan bunyi apapun." Sasuke menggenggam bolpoinnya erat-erat. "Tapi aku merasa terganggu, bodoh." "Bagaimana bisa? Aku hanya memandangimu." Sasuke akhirnya mendongak lagi. "Itu tetap saja mengganggu, Naruto! Lihat saja objek lain, jangan wajahku!" serunya kesal.

Jeda beberapa detik sebelum Naruto akhirnya menjawab.

"Aku hanya sedang heran," katanya tenang, sama sekali tidak terpengaruh oleh teriakan Sasuke. "Kenapa kau rajin sekali, Sasuke?"

Sasuke berpikir beberapa detik. Lagi-lagi Naruto mengeluarkan pertanyaan aneh dan juga bodoh.

"Kau tidak pernah membolos. Tidak pernah datang terlambat ke sekolah. Tidak pernah dihukum keluar kelas. Apa begitu penting untuk mendapat nilai yang bagus dan menjadi siswa yang rajin?"

Sasuke berdecak pelan.

"Bukankah itu pertanyaan yang retoris?" dia balik bertanya, "Kurasa tidak perlu kujawab pun kau sudah mengerti."

"Bukan itu maksudku," sahut Naruto, "Aku tahu menjadi rajin dan cerdas itu bagus. Tapi apakah itu harus membuatmu tidak punya teman?"

Sasuke terkesiap. Naruto melemparkan pertanyaan itu dengan begitu polos seolah-olah dia memang tidak pernah menggunakan otaknya sebelum berbicara. Sasuke tidak pernah mendengar pertanyaan semacam itu diajukan padanya. Dan dia tidak pernah ingin mendengarnya dari siapapun.

"Apa kau memang sangat tidak menyukai Konoha sampai kau tidak mau punya teman di sini? Atau di Suna pun kau juga tidak punya teman?"

Sasuke masih belum menjawab. Memangnya teman itu seperti apa? Apakah itu berarti dia harus mampir ke rumah orang lain sepulang sekolah, menginap di akhir pekan, bermain sepak bola dan melakukan hal-hal tidak penting lainnya? Berarti mungkin benar bahwa di Suna pun dia tidak punya teman, karena dia tidak pernah melakukan hal-hal semacam itu.

"Masa bodoh." Sasuke bangkit, meraih buku dan alat tulisnya. Dia selalu benci setiap kali Naruto mengatakan hal-hal yang benar tentang dirinya seolah-olah dia adalah buku yang mudah dibaca. "Aku tidak punya waktu untuk melakukan hal-hal yang mengganggu seperti itu."

Sasuke berbalik dan melangkah menuju tangga.

"Kau marah padaku?" terdengar Naruto berseru di belakangnya. Langkah Sasuke tidak berhenti. "Sasuke!"Sasuke terus berjalan. "Kau marah hanya karena aku bertanya seperti itu?" Sasuke yang sudah sampai di depan pintu kamarnya berhenti dan menjawab tanpa memandang Naruto. "Orang sepertimu tidak akan mengerti."

Bunyi pintu yang dibanting menjadi bunyi terakhir yang didengar Naruto. Si pirang itu menghela napas kemudian menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas sofa.

"Kalau kau tidak mau bercerita, mana mungkin aku mengerti," gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri. Kedua iris safirnya menatap langit-langit, menerawang. Naruto juga tidak mengerti kenapa dia ada di tempat itu sekarang, berbaring di sofa di dalam apartemen orang lain. Yang dia tahu adalah ketika tadi pagi dia tanpa sengaja mendengar bahwa Itachi akan meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian, dia ingin menemani si raven itu. Sekalipun dia tahu Sasuke tidak akan suka dan hanya akan mengatakan hal-hal yang menyebalkan, Naruto tetap ingin datang.

Dia menghela napas lagi sambil menutup kedua matanya dengan punggung tangan kanannya. Barangkali apapun yang dia lakukan, Sasuke tetap akan sedingin es kutub utara –melontarkan kata-kata tajam dan menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak suka. Naruto heran kenapa dia tetap saja mengikuti bocah itu sekalipun dia tahu reaksi Sasuke tidak pernah menyenangkan. Sekarang dia bahkan seakan-akan mulai lupa tentang sosok Snow White itu. Dia hanya tahu bahwa dia selalu ingin berkeliaran di dekat seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto jatuh tertidur dengan bayangan wajah Sasuke yang sedang marah-marah padanya.

Ketika mata safirnya terbuka, dia sempat bingung karena berada di tempat asing. Naruto bangkit duduk sambil mengucek-ucek matanya, kemudian melirik jam dinding. Pukul 02.00 pagi. Dia ingat dia sedang menginap di apartemen Sasuke dan dia menyadari betapa kejamnya bocah itu karena membiarkan dia tidur di sofa tanpa selimut.

Naruto berjalan menaiki tangga, berniat meminta selimut ke kamar Sasuke karena dia mulai merasa kedinginan. Pintu kamar Sasuke tertutup. Terlihat dari luar jika lampu kamar itu masih menyala. Apa bocah itu belum tidur?

"Sasuke."

Naruto mencoba mengetuk pintu pelan-pelan. Tidak ada jawaban.

"Sasuke."

Naruto mengetuk pintu lagi, tapi tetap tidak ada jawaban. Dia memegang gagang pintu, mencoba mendorongnya. Terbuka. Sasuke tidak mengunci pintu kamar.

"Sasuke –aku mau..."

Memang benar bahwa lampu kamar itu masih dinyalakan, tapi tampak Sasuke sudah tertidur. Dia duduk di kursi, di depan meja belajarnya yang penuh buku-buku. Kepalanya tersandar di meja, di atas buku matematika yang terbuka. Tangan kanannya bahkan masih memegang bolpoin.

Naruto berjalan mendekat, berdiri di samping kursi. Mata Sasuke terpejam. Wajahnya tampak tenang.

"Apa kau memang selalu seperti ini?" gumam Naruto.

Tangannya bergerak ke wajah itu, menyibak rambut hitam yang tampak berantakan. Sasuke bergerak sedikit, membuat Naruto terkejut dan segera menarik tangannya. Tapi ternyata dia tidak terbangun. Naruto baru sadar sejak tadi dia menahan napas. Diperhatikannya lagi wajah dengan kulit putih itu. Tangannya kembali bergerak, kali ini menyusuri bulu mata hitam yang berbaris rapi di bawah kelopak yang terpejam.

"Bagaimana bisa seorang laki-laki punya bulu mata sepanjang ini?" kata Naruto pelan sambil tersenyum sendiri. Tangannya masih bergerak, kali ini menyentuh bulu mata yang satu lagi.

"Hei, Sasuke."

Tangan tan itu turun menyusuri sisi wajah Sasuke.

"Tidak bisakah satu kali saja kau tersenyum padaku?"

Wajah itu terasa hangat.

"Aku heran dengan hati sedingin itu kau tidak terkena demam parah."

Ujung ibu jarinya mengusap bibir yang terkatup rapat.

"Aku... hanya ingin melihatmu tersenyum."

.

.

.

**Note:**

**Saya lupa bilang kalau nama Junpei yang saya ambil untuk karakter anak laki-laki di chapter 3 adalah nama salah satu tokoh anime yang saya lupa judulnya. Hehehe~ Pokoknya nama lengkapnya di anime itu Kousaka Junpei.**

**Special thanks to:**

**Kirei-neko, fatayahn, lumina lulison, naminamifrid (cinta segitiga? Kayaknya enggak sih ^^), tomoyo to kudo, shawokey, cho ai lyn, beautiful garnet, aicinta, auguesteca (nanti pelan2 terungkap kenapa mami kushina pergi), yuichi, qren, chika, uchiha enji (reviewmu masuk semua tuh, sampe 3 kali, makasih ya ^^), guest, umichaelis**


	5. Chapter 5 - Just a Joke (?)

Dia bisa merasakan cahaya matahari samar-samar menembus jendela kamarnya. Apakah hari sudah pagi? Padahal dia pikir dia baru berbaring sejenak.

Mata _onyx_nya mengerjap beberapa kali. Selama beberapa saat, kesadarannya belum terkumpul sempurna. Entah kenapa saat itu dia ingin bergelung lebih lama lagi di bawah selimut. Udara musim semi terasa nyaman, tapi dia juga merasakan ada kehangatan lain yang melingkupinya.

Apakah ranjang dan selimutnya memang selalu senyaman itu? Seingatnya tidak. Biasanya hal pertama yang terpikir di benaknya saat bangun pagi adalah: 'akan lebih baik seandainya aku ada di Suna', tapi kali ini pikiran itu tidak terlintas sama sekali. Jadi Sasuke sempat ragu apakah dia benar-benar ada di kamarnya, lantai 23 salah satu apartemen di Konoha.

Akhirnya Sasuke benar-benar membuka mata.

Dia menangkap bayangan lemari pakaiannya dan juga dinding kamar yang berwarna biru tua. Tidak salah lagi dia memang ada di kamarnya. Tapi kenapa ada yang terasa berbeda?

Ketika otaknya sudah bisa berfungsi dengan sempurna, dia baru menyadari bahwa ada sebuah lengan yang melingkari pinggangnya. Leher belakangnya terasa meremang karena tersapu napas hangat sosok lain. Sasuke bisa merasakan bahwa ada lekuk tubuh lain yang menempel tanpa jarak dengan tubuhnya. Apakah ada orang lain selain dia di apartemennya? Seingatnya, Itachi sedang ada di luar kota. Jadi orang ini...

Sasuke segera melepaskan diri dari lengan yang memeluknya, bangkit lalu duduk bergeser ke ujung ranjang dengan wajah terkejut. Naruto yang merasakan gerakan mendadak itu kelihatannya terusik dan mulai terbangun. Dia mengerjapkan mata kemudian menguap sambil menatap ke arah Sasuke.

"Kau sudah bangun, Sasuke?"

Sasuke masih menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa digambarkan.

"Kau –bagaimana kau bisa me– " Sasuke menelan ludah, merasa tidak sanggup mengucapkan kata 'memeluk'. "Maksudku, bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini? Siapa yang bilang kau boleh tidur di sini?"

Naruto duduk sambil mengucek-ucek matanya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanyanya polos.

"Kenapa?" Nada suara Sasuke meninggi. "Kau masih bertanya kenapa?"

Naruto mengerjap.

"Iya, aku bertanya kenapa," sahutnya, "Aku hanya tidur di sini. Di luar dingin, tahu."

"Kau bukan hanya tidur di sini, bodoh!" Sasuke merah padam. "Kau –kau memelukku!"

Sesaat sepertinya Naruto tidak mengerti. Tapi kemudian dia nyengir lebar.

"Aku suka memelukmu. Tubuhmu hangat."

Sebuah bantal melayang dan mendarat di wajah Naruto.

"Kenapa kau melempariku bantal?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke tidak segera menjawab. Kepalanya mendadak berat membayangkan dia tidur dalam posisi 'itu' semalaman tanpa menyadarinya sama sekali. Tapi tunggu dulu. Sepertinya ada yang salah. Seingatnya dia tertidur di meja belajar saat sedang mengerjakan tugas matematika. Jadi apakah Naruto...?

"Kau –jangan bilang kau..." Muka Sasuke makin horor.

"Apalagi?" Naruto menguap.

"Seingatku aku tidak tidur di ranjang semalam."

"Oh. Iya, kau tertidur di meja belajar," sahut Naruto, "Aku memindahkanmu ke ranjang."

Sasuke tidak sanggup membayangkannya. Mukanya makin panas sampai barangkali telinganya ikut memerah.

"Naruto!"

Sebuah bantal lain mendarat lagi di wajah sang Namikaze.

.

.

.

**Chapter 5 ~ Just a Joke (?)**

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Snow White (c) rururei**

**Warning:**

**Untuk bagian-bagian awal rate-nya T+ deh (emang ada ya? Ya pokoknya diada-adain aja deh, habis saya pikir kalau M ketinggian, tapi kalau T juga udah rada nggak pas ^^**

.

.

.

_I wanna hide the truth_

_I wanna shelter you_

_But with the beast inside_

_There's nowhere we can hide_

_Demons – Imagine Dragons_

_._

_._

_._

"Kenapa kau melemparkan bantal padaku lagi?" Naruto setengah berteriak.

"Dasar bodoh!" Sasuke balas berteriak lebih keras.

Dia tidak tahu perasaan macam apa yang dirasakannya sekarang. Marah dan malu bercampur aduk jadi satu. Naruto _memeluknya _ketika dia sedang tidur. Bocah tengik itu _memeluknya _semalaman. Kenapa dia senang sekali melakukan hal itu? Apakah membuntutinya seperti seekor anak ayam mengikuti induknya belum cukup? Sasuke tidak tahu kenapa dia begitu marah memikirkannya.

Bahwa Naruto melakukan semua itu hanya karena sosok 'snow white' yang ada padanya. Pada wajahnya.

Sang Uchiha menggertakkan giginya rapat-rapat.

"Brengsek kau, Naruto!" dia memaki lagi.

"Apa salahku?" tanya Naruto kesal, "Aku hanya memindahkanmu ke ranjang. Kau bisa kedinginan kalau tidur sambil duduk begitu."

"Justru itu yang salah, bodoh!" Sasuke berteriak lagi, membuat Naruto terkejut. "Kau –aku benci kau melakukan hal-hal seperti itu! Aku tidak suka! Kau selalu saja berbuat seenaknya! Memangnya menggangguku dengan mengikuti setiap hari di sekolah belum cukup? Kau itu sangat menyebalkan!"

Sasuke terengah seperti baru saja berlari jarak jauh.

"Dan –dan jangan seenaknya menyentuhku!" Iris hitam Sasuke melebar, terkejut dengan perkataannya sendiri. Apakah dia terdengar seperti seorang gadis? "Aku bukan orang _itu_! Hanya karena kau bilang aku mirip dengannya, bukan berarti kau boleh _menyentuhku _seenaknya! Aku –aku..."

Naruto tidak menjawab, masih terkejut Sasuke bisa meneriakinya sepanjang itu. Tapi apa yang dilakukan sang raven berikutnya membuat Naruto lebih terkejut. Dalam gerakan cepat, sang Uchiha menarik ujung kaosnya ke atas, terus melewati kepalanya hingga benar-benar terlepas dari tubuh itu. Sasuke melemparkan bajunya ke lantai.

"Lihat baik-baik!" teriaknya marah, "Aku bukan orang yang kau cari itu! Aku bahkan bukan seorang gadis!"

Barangkali Sasuke memang sudah hilang kendali karena dia terlalu marah, sampai-sampai dia melakukan hal yang dia sendiri tidak dia duga. Sasuke ingin sekali membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding. Barangkali kepalanya memang sedang tidak berfungsi dengan baik. Apa yang dia pikirkan sampai dia bisa melakukan tindakan konyol dengan membuka bajunya?

Sasuke baru sadar tindakannya sepenuhnya salah ketika melihat reaksi Naruto. Bocah itu bukannya berpaling sambil bergumam 'Ah, benar, kau bukan seorang perempuan,' atau semacamnya, tapi iris safirnya justru menatap ke arah Sasuke hampir tanpa berkedip.

"Sasuke."

Suara itu kini tidak lagi berteriak.

Sasuke malah jadi ketakutan.

"Aku –eh, aku mau..."

Dia berniat untuk segera turun dari ranjang dan kabur secepatnya. Tapi terlambat. Naruto bergerak lebih cepat. Sebelum Sasuke sempat menurunkan kakinya ke lantai, sang Namikaze mendadak mendorong bahunya hingga punggungnya menghantam ranjang. Sepasang manik _onyx _terbelalak lebar.

"Apa... yang kau lakukan?"

Sasuke berusaha bangkit ketika akhirnya dia sadar bahwa Naruto mengunci kedua tangannya.

"Lepaskan, bodoh! Kalau tidak– "

Manik biru itu menatapnya begitu dekat. Tidak ada cengiran di wajah itu.

"Kalau tidak apa?" tanya Naruto, "Kau akan melemparkan bantal lagi ke wajahku?"

Tubuh Sasuke terasa kaku. Otaknya tidak bisa berpikir cepat menyusun kata-kata balasan.

"Lepaskan..."

Hanya itu satu-satunya kata yang terpikirkan olehnya sekarang.

"Sasuke."

Suara itu seperti bisikan.

_Kenapa Naruto harus menyebutkan namanya dengan cara seperti itu?_

Wajah itu semakin dekat. Sasuke bahkan bisa melihat wajahnya sendiri di mata biru Naruto. Wajah yang ketakutan.

"Naruto –lepas..."

_Apakah suaranya bergetar?_

"Jangan salahkan aku," Naruto berbisik di dekat telinganya, membuat lehernya meremang, "Kau yang membuatku melakukan ini."

"Apa maksudmu? Kau– "

Sasuke tidak berhasil menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Matanya terbelalak lebar ketika dia merasakan ujung hidung Naruto menyentuh bagian belakang telinganya. Seluruh tubuhnya menegang seakan-akan dia tidak akan bisa bergerak lagi. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat. Dia melempar wajahnya ke samping, memejamkan mata erat-erat.

_Ini salah. Sangat salah. Harusnya sentuhan itu tidak membuatnya seperti ini._

Sentuhan itu berlanjut pelan menuju garis rahang, dagu, lalu turun ke lehernya. Tubuhnya seperti disengat listrik tegangan tinggi ketika dia merasakan sentuhan itu berubah tiba-tiba menjadi sebuah kecupan di persimpangan antara leher dan bahunya. Naruto benar-benar menempelkan bibirnya di sana.

Sasuke menggigit bibirnya sendiri.

Dia kemudian merasakan tubuh itu menjauh dan cengkeraman di pergelangan tangannya terlepas. Mata _onyx_-nya terbuka. Dia berpaling dan tidak melihat wajah Naruto lagi. Ketika akhirnya dia bangkit –dengan lulut yang masih goyah, dilihatnya si bocah pirang itu bergelung di ujung ranjang sambil menahan tawa.

Dia tertawa? Apakah –apakah...

Sebuah pemikiran yang baru saja terlintas membuat Sasuke merasa seratus kali lipat lebih bodoh dibanding ketika dia melepaskan bajunya tadi. Bagaimana dia bisa lupa pada lelucon konyol Naruto saat mereka terkunci di gudang?

Sungguh bodoh dia bisa ketakutan hanya karena lelucon yang sama.

"Kau –harusnya kau lihat wajahmu tadi." Naruto benar-benar tertawa sekarang. "Lucu sekali. Memangnya kau pikir aku akan melakukan apa, Sasuke?"

"Bodoh!"

Sasuke turun dari ranjang dengan wajah merah padam.

"Awas kalau sampai aku terlambat ke sekolah lagi gara-gara kau!"

Dia tidak punya hal lain untuk dikatakan.

"Apa? Sekarang hari Minggu, Sasuke."

Tawa Naruto makin keras. Dia berguling-guling sambil memegangi perutnya. Sasuke sungguh berharap dia menjadi tuli hanya untuk saat itu saja.

"Aku mau mandi!" teriaknya sambil berjalan ke pintu, "Dan sebaiknya kau menyingkir dari kamarku ketika aku kembali!"

Sasuke membanting pintu keras-keras ketika dia keluar. Naruto berhenti tertawa begitu Sasuke menghilang. Dia menghela napas. Mata safirnya menerawang langit-langit kamar.

.

.

.

"Bodoh! Bodoh! Sial!"

Sasuke menempelkan keningnya ke dinding kamar mandi. Tangan kanannya terkepal erat sementara dia merasakan air dari _shower _mengalir ke seluruh tubuhnya. Dia menggertakkan giginya rapat-rapat sampai dia pikir dia bisa menggigit lidahnya sendiri hingga berdarah. Dia marah. Dia benar-benar marah pada bocah menyebalkan dengan lelucon sialannya itu.

Tapi dia lebih marah lagi pada dirinya sendiri. Kenapa dia bisa tertipu dua kali? Kenapa dia membiarkan Naruto berbuat sejauh _itu? _Harusnya dia segera mendorong Naruto menjauh. Harusnya dia tidak ketakutan sampai tubuhnya kaku seperti itu. Harusnya dia tidak membiarkan bocah itu...

Tangan Sasuke bergerak menyentuh lekuk antara leher dan bahunya.

"Brengsek!"

Dia meninju dinding kamar mandi keras-keras.

Apakah Naruto menyimpulkan bahwa kelemahannya adalah dengan lelucon semacam itu? Di gudang. Ketika di stasiun. Sasuke tanpa sadar menunjukkan kelemahannya. Bahwa dia _ketakutan _dengan sentuhan Naruto, sekecil apapun.

Benar-benar kenyataan yang tidak dia pahami.

Sasuke bersembunyi selama hampir satu jam di kamar mandi. Ketika dia masuk ke kamar, Naruto sudah tidak ada di sana. Dia menghela napas dan menghindari menatap ke arah ranjangnya sendiri. Sasuke memandang ke luar jendela begitu dia selesai berganti pakaian. Barangkali Naruto ada di bawah. Dia tidak ingin melihat wajah menyebalkan itu. Tapi apakah dia akan bersembunyi di dalam kamar selamanya sampai bocah itu menghilang? Kalau dia melakukannya, itu sama saja dengan membiarkan Naruto menang karena lelucon bodoh itu berhasil mempengaruhinya. Tidak. Sasuke tidak akan membiarkan bocah itu senang.

"Kau sudah selesai mandi?"

Naruto yang sedang menonton televisi menoleh pada Sasuke yang berjalan menuruni tangga. Yang ditanya tidak menjawab, tapi meneruskan langkah menuju ke dapur. Sasuke membuka lemari es, melihat-lihat isinya sambil berharap Naruto segera keluar dari apartemennya.

"Apa kau mau memasak sarapan?"

Sasuke mendengar bunyi kaki Naruto mendekat. Dia segera menutup pintu lemari es.

"Kenapa kau tidak pulang saja?" tanya Sasuke, "Kelihatannya sudah tidak ada yang harus kau kerjakan di sini."

Naruto berdiri di depannya, terhalang meja konter.

"Aku lapar."

"Apa itu harus menjadi urusanku?" tanya Sasuke kesal.

"Kalau lapar, tubuhku jadi lemas. Kalau tubuhku lemas, aku jadi tidak bisa pulang."

Sasuke mendesis kesal mendengar alasan konyol itu.

"Sasuke..."

Naruto mulai bergerak mengitari meja konter itu untuk berjalan ke tempat Sasuke berdiri. Refleks, Sasuke mundur hingga punggungnya menabrak lemari es.

"Berhenti di sana!" teriaknya.

Gagal sudah niat awalnya untuk tidak terlihat terpengaruh pada lelucon Naruto. Jelas-jelas dia tidak mau berada dalam radius kurang dari dua meter dengan si bocah pirang. Naruto berhenti mendengar teriakan Sasuke.

"Baiklah." Sasuke menghela napas, menyesal kenapa dia harus mengalah lagi. "Aku akan membuat sarapan, tapi cepat keluar dari sini dan jangan menggangguku!"

"Oke, oke."

Naruto nyengir lalu segera kembali ke depan televisi. Sasuke mulai memeriksa isi lemari es sambil menggerutu. Ada kentang, telur, dan paprika. Dia memutuskan untuk membuat omelet. Tidak akan memakan waktu terlalu lama, jadi dia bisa segera mengusir Naruto.

Bau kentang goreng menguar memenuhi dapur hingga ke ruang televisi yang jaraknya cukup dekat. Naruto menoleh sesekali, masih bisa melihat punggung Sasuke yang sedang mengocok telur. Sebenarnya, dia tidak mengalihkan pandangan ke arah televisi satu detik pun. Tapi ketika Sasuke keluar dari dapur sambil membawa piring ke meja makan, akhirnya dia berpaling.

"Cepat ke sini dan makan sarapanmu!"

Teriakan Sasuke membuat Naruto berjalan ke meja makan. Sasuke sudah duduk di salah satu kursi, acuh tak acuh memakan omeletnya.

"Wah, ternyata kau benar-benar bisa memasak."

Naruto menarik kursi lalu meraih pisau dan garpu, mengingat dirinya sendiri yang hanya bisa memasak ramen instan.

"Enak." Dia mulai gigitan pertama. Sasuke masih tidak bergeming. "Dengan kemampuan memasak seperti ini, kau bisa jadi istriku, Sasuke."

"Diam kau!"

Sasuke mendongak sambil memberikan tatapan mematikan ke arah Naruto. Naruto malah tertawa keras-keras.

Sasuke mempercepat sarapannya dan segera menuju bak cuci begitu dia selesai makan. Naruto masih menyisakan sepertiga omeletnya saat terdengar bunyi bel. Sasuke meninggalkan piringnya di bak cuci dan menghampiri pintu sambil mengeluhkan siapa yang menekan bel pagi-pagi begini.

"Selamat pagi."

Sebuah wajah yang sepertinya tidak asing muncul dari balik pintu. Tubuh jangkung. Rambut keperakan. Setelan jas hitam. Sasuke merasa pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat.

"Maaf mengganggu, Sasuke san," kata pria itu, "Saya menjemput Namikaze sama."

Sasuke ingat sekarang. Pria ini yang menjemput Naruto di stasiun waktu itu.

"Aku bukan anak sekolah dasar, Kakashi."

Naruto muncul tiba-tiba di belakang Sasuke, terlihat memasang wajah masam.

"Aku tidak minta dijemput, jadi kenapa kau datang ke sini?"

"Maaf," sahut Kakashi, "Tuan Besar ingin bertemu dengan Anda."

Naruto tidak segera menjawab. Kilatan tidak senang terlihat di matanya.

"Ada urusan apa?" akhirnya Naruto bertanya.

"Tuan Besar hanya ingin sarapan bersama."

"Aku sudah makan," sahut Naruto ketus.

Kakashi tidak segera menjawab, tapi malah beralih memandang Sasuke.

"Tuan Besar bilang Sasuke san juga boleh ikut."

"A –apa?"

Sasuke terkejut. Bayangan tentang pria paruh baya dengan wajah tegas yang dikenalkan kakaknya sebagai 'presiden direktur Rasengan' muncul kembali di benaknya. Kenapa juga dia disangkutpautkan dengan urusan 'sarapan bersama' antara Naruto dan ayahnya?

"Tch." Naruto berdecak. "Sasuke tidak punya urusan dengannya."

"Kali ini saya harus memaksa, Namikaze sama," sahut Kakashi tenang.

Naruto diam, tahu bahwa Kakashi akan melakukan segala macam cara bahkan seandainya pria itu harus menyeretnya ke hadapan sang ayah. Dia menghela napas, melirik ke arah Sasuke yang tampak masih bingung karena namanya disebut-sebut. Mendadak sebuah ide terlintas di kepalanya. Naruto menyeringai.

"Kau tahu selalu harus ada balasan yang sebanding jika aku menuruti kemauanmu, Kakashi," kata Naruto.

"Saya akan melakukan apa yang saya bisa," sahut Kakashi.

"Permintaanku sederhana." Naruto menatap ke depan. "Ayo bicarakan di jalan saja."

Bocah itu kemudian melenggang keluar menuju _lift _tanpa menoleh atau mengucapkan apapun lagi pada membungkuk sopan pada sang Uchiha muda sambil mengucapkan 'terimakasih atas bantuannya, Sasuke san' lalu cepat-cepat mengikuti Naruto menuju _lift._

Sasuke kembali ke dalam setelah Naruto dan Kakashi menghilang di balik pintu _lift _yang menutup. Dia menggerutu pelan karena si bocah pirang yang dianggapnya tidak tahu diri itu. Bagaimana bisa Naruto pergi begitu saja tanpa setidaknya mengucapkan terimakasih? Tapi tunggu. Bukankah sejak tadi dia mengharapkan bocah itu segera menyingkir dari depan depan matanya? Seharusnya dia senang Naruto sudah pergi.

Tanpa sengaja Sasuke melihat buku-buku Naruto yang berserakan di meja dan mengeluh lagi kenapa bocah itu malah meninggalkan barang-barangnya. Sasuke bergerak ke meja makan, membereskan piring. Naruto tidak menghabiskan sisa omeletnya.

.

.

.

Naruto duduk di ujung meja makan, memandang malas pada piring dan mangkuk yang tertata rapi di depannya. Namikaze Minato duduk di ujung meja yang lain, tampak sedang memakan sarapannya dengan tenang.

Lama-lama Naruto kehabisan kesabaran.

"Tolong jangan buang-buang waktuku untuk duduk di meja makan padahal aku sudah makan," katanya, "Ada apa?"

Minato meletakkan sendok dan garpunya di atas piring, lalu meraih serbet dan membersihkan bibirnya. Tatapan iris safirnya kini tertuju pada sang putra semata wayang.

"Naruto." Suaranya pelan dan tegas seperti biasa. Dia menatap Naruto dalam-dalam. "Kemarin kau pergi ke Suna?"

Hanya pertanyaan singkat, tapi efeknya sangat terlihat. Bahu Naruto menegak. Jelas sekali dia merasa tegang. Matanya melebar terkejut sementara dia menatap tidak percaya pada sang ayah. Apakah setelah sekian lama akhirnya ayahnya akan berbicara tentang hal _itu? _Apakah ayahnya akan mengatakan sesuatu?

Namikaze Minato masih menatap putranya, menunggu jawaban. Wajahnya yang biasanya tampak keras kini melunak. Dia menghela napas panjang.

"Kau mencari sesuatu di sana?"

Bohong. Basa-basi. Naruto paham ayahnya pasti hanya berpura-pura tidak tahu. Sang Namikaze muda memilih untuk berpaling, menghindari mata ayahnya.

"Naruto– "

"Cukup." Naruto memotong singkat. Suaranya bergetar. "Sudah cukup. Jangan bicara lagi."

"Kau melihat sesuatu di sana?"

"Kubilang cukup!" Suara Naruto meninggi. Dia menatap wajah sang ayah dengan wajah marah. "Aku tidak mau membicarakannya! Kalau ayah menyuruhku duduk di sini hanya untuk membicarakan hal ini, aku akan– "

Suaranya mendadak tertahan di tenggorokan. Ibunya. Bayangan tentang ibunya yang tersenyum pada anak laki-laki lain membuatnya kehilangan kata-kata. Tanpa sadar, matanya memanas. Napasnya terengah.

"Naruto." Suara Minato terdengar lebih pelan. "Kupikir kau sudah cukup dewasa untuk membicarakan ini."

"Membicarakan, eh?" Naruto mencoba untuk tersenyum sinis. "Membicarakan apa? Membicarakan bagaimana ayah membuat ibu pergi?"

"Naruto!" Wajah Minato ikut menegang. Naruto menyeringai sekalipun dadanya terasa ngilu. "Kau tidak mengerti..." suaranya kembali menjadi lirih, "Kau tidak mengerti sama sekali..."

"Aku memang tidak mengerti karena ayah tidak mencoba membuatku mengerti."

Air muka Minato berubah. Iris safirnya tampak mengeruh.

"Kurasa tidak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan lagi."

Naruto bangkit dari kursinya. Dia ingin segera pergi dari tempat itu.

"Apa yang kau lihat di sana, Naruto?"

Rupanya Minato belum menyerah untuk bertanya. Langkah Naruto terhenti. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat.

"Ayah benar-benar ingin tahu apa yang kulihat?" Dia bertanya tanpa menoleh pada Minato. "Aku melihat seorang anak lain yang bisa memanggilnya 'ibu'."

Sudah cukup. Pertahanannya bisa runtuh jika dia terus berdiri di sana untuk membicarakan tentang semua itu. Mengingatnya saja sudah cukup menyakitkan. Naruto cepat-cepat pergi ke arah tangga, menuju ke kamarnya. Minato tidak berusaha mencegah kepergian sang putra semata wayang. Sang presiden direktur menunduk memandang meja. Matanya terpejam. Dadanya juga terasa begitu nyeri.

Dia mendengar bunyi pintu kamar yang dibanting Naruto.

Sang pemilik kamar menjatuhkan diri di ranjang dengan tubuh tertelungkup. Tangannya meninju bantal berkali-kali sementara bibirnya mendesiskan kata-kata umpatan. Dia memejamkan mata, berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak menangis. Memalukan sekali. Untung saja dia tidak menangis di depan ayahnya.

Naruto masih belum tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan dengan kenyataan bahwa ibunya masih hidup, tinggal di sebuah tempat yang kini diketahuinya dan ada seorang anak bernama Junpei yang memanggil ibunya 'ibu'. Rencana untuk kembali ke Suna dan benar-benar menemui sang ibu berkali-kali terlintas dalam kepalanya. Tapi keberanian penuh itu belum juga terkumpul. Barangkali Naruto baru sadar bahwa sebenarnya dia adalah seorang pengecut.

"Namikaze sama."

Terdengar sebuah suara memanggilnya. Naruto tidak bergerak, tetap menelungkupkan badan untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Sudah kubilang ribuan kali untuk tidak memanggilku dengan sebutan itu!" teriak Naruto, "Itu nama ayahku!"

"Naruto sama," ucap Kakashi lagi. Kali ini Naruto tidak protes. "Anda baik-baik saja?"

"Apa aku terlihat seperti anak kecil yang perlu dicemaskan?"

Naruto berteriak lagi sambil bangkit dan duduk di tengah ranjang. Kakashi tetap saja selalu berlebihan padanya. Sang pria bersurai perak itu hanya diam. Wajahnya yang biasa terlihat datar kini tampak agak lain. Dia benar-benar menatap cemas pada Naruto.

"Anda benar-benar melihat Nyonya?"

Wajah Naruto berubah lagi. Bukan marah, tapi justru sedih. Di depan Kakashi dia tidak terlalu bisa memalsukan ekspresinya.

"Kenyataan tidak selalu seperti yang Anda lihat, Tuan Muda. Tapi kenyataan juga tidak selalu seperti yang Anda bayangkan. Barangkali memang akan sulit menerima kenyataan yang pahit, tapi suatu hari Anda akan cukup dewasa untuk mengerti."

Naruto tidak terlalu paham dengan arti kata-kata Kakashi. Dia memilih diam, memalingkan muka. Selama beberapa saat keduanya sama-sama tidak berbicara.

"Sekarang lebih baik kau tepati janjimu, Kakashi," Naruto berkata pelan mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Saya mengerti."

Kakashi akhirnya keluar dari kamar Naruto. Naruto memandang keluar jendela, berharap akan ada sesuatu yang bisa memperbaiki suasanya hatinya.

.

.

.

Sasuke berdiri di depan sebuah gerbang besar.

Dia mengamati gerbang itu dari jarak cukup dekat. Dua orang pria berjas hitam tampak berdiri statis di luar gerbang. Sasuke tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas bangunan seperti apa yang ada di balik gerbang yang tertutup itu, tapi kelihatannya bukan semacam tempat yang akan dia tuju. Sasuke menggenggam erat map hijau di tangannya, berpikir untuk menelfon Itachi dan menanyakan apakah kakaknya itu tidak salah memberikan alamat. Tapi dia mengurungkan niatnya karena tadi tampaknya Itachi sedang terburu-buru.

Sasuke menghela napas. Empat puluh menit yang lalu dia masih berguling-guling di atas sofa, tapi sekarang dia malah terdampar di tempat asing itu.

Saat itu sudah hampir setengah hari dia menghabiskan waktu dengan berkutat di depan televisi dan memindah-mindah _channel _puluhan kali. Semua tugas sekolahnya sudah selesai dan dia tidak punya sesuatu lagi untuk dikerjakan. Dia tidak suka main _game. _Dia tidak suka tidur siang. Dia tidak suka pergi keluar rumah tanpa tujuan. Dia tidak punya tempat yang ingin dia datangi. Dia juga tidak punya teman yang ingin ditemui.

Setelah menyelesaikan tugas sekolahnya tadi siang –termasuk tugas hukuman dari Kurenai sensei, dia sudah membersihkan seluruh apartemen. Dia juga menata ulang buku-buku di perpustakaan kecilnya. Dia bahkan menata ulang peralatan dapur.

Kalau Itachi ada di rumah pada hari libur dan kakaknya itu tidak membawa banyak pekerjaan ke rumah, setidaknya mereka bisa jalan-jalan ke toko buku. Sasuke masih punya daftar buku-buku yang ingin dia beli. Atau kalau tidak, paling tidak mereka bisa sarapan bersama dan membicarakan sesuatu di meja makan. Biasanya Sasuke bosan pada pertanyaan Itachi yang itu-itu saja –tentang teman-temannya di sekolah, pendapatnya tentang Konoha atau kegiatan klubnya, tapi sekarang dia pikir itu lebih baik daripada tidak ada yang bisa diajaknya bicara sama sekali.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering. Sasuke bangkit dan meraih benda itu, melihat nama kakaknya di layar.

"Halo."

"_Halo, Sasuke," _terdengar suara Itachi, "_Apa yang sedang kau kerjakan?"_

Sejak kemarin, ini sudah kelima kalinya Itachi menelfon untuk memastikan keadaannya.

"Aku sedang menonton tv. Tidak perlu cemas."

"_Syukurlah. Kau tidak sedang sibuk?"_

"Kubilang aku sedang nonton tv, Kak." Sasuke menghela napas. Itachi kadang-kadang bisa jadi menyebalkan.

"_Aku butuh bantuanmu, 'Suke. Kau bisa membantuku sebentar, kan?"_

"Tentu saja."

Dan begitulah. Itachi memintanya mengambil sebuah dokumen di laci meja kerjanya dan mengantarkan dokumen itu pada Kakashi. Itachi terdengar terburu-buru dan menekankan bahwa dokumen penting itu harus segera diantarkan. Sekarang, berdiri di depan gerbang itu, Sasuke merasa salah alamat karena dia pikir dia harus menemui Kakashi di kantor. Tapi sudah kepalang tanggung. Dia sudah sampai di tempat itu, jadi dia berjalan mendekati salah satu pria berjas hitam di depan gerbang.

"Maaf." Sasuke berdehem kecil. "Apa saya bisa bertemu dengan Kakashi san di sini?"

Pria berjas hitam itu menagamtinya sejenak.

"Uchiha Sasuke san?" dia malah balik bertanya.

"Eh, i– iya..." Sasuke terkejut karena pria itu sudah tahu namanya.

"Mari ikut saya. Kakashi san sudah menunggu Anda."

Pria itu membawanya masuk melewati gerbang. Tidak perlu waktu lama lagi bagi Sasuke untuk kembali terkejut. Benar saja. Tempat itu bukan gedung kantor atau semacamnya, tapi sebuah rumah. Sebenarnya bangunan itu bahkan mungkin terlalu megah untuk disebut rumah.

Perasaan Sasuke mulai tidak enak.

Pintu depan terbuka. Beberapa orang _maid _tampak menyambut dengan membungkukkan badan. Sasuke merasa canggung. Ruangan besar dengan dekorasi modern dan penuh benda-benda mewah berkilauan itu membuatnya makin tidak nyaman. Sebenarnya tempat apa ini?

"Selamat sore, Sasuke san." Pria bersurai perak yang dikenalinya sebagai Kakashi akhirnya muncul. Dia membungkuk sopan seperti biasa. "Maaf sudah merepotkan Anda."

"Eh, tidak masalah, Kakashi san," sahut Sasuke, "Kakak meminta saya mengantarkan dokumen ini pada Anda."

"Terimakasih banyak." Kakashi menerima map yang diulurkan Sasuke padanya. "Saya benar-benar menyesal harus merepotkan Anda seperti ini. Saya sedang agak sibuk, jadi tidak bisa mengambilnya sendiri."

"Ah, tidak apa-apa."

Sasuke berniat untuk segera berpamitan agar dia bisa cepat-cepat keluar dari rumah itu. Tapi sebuah suara mendadak mengejutkannya.

"Sasuke...!"

Mata Sasuke terbelalak melihat sosok jangkung dengan surai pirang sedang berlari menuruni tangga. Suara memekakkan tadi itu jelas diteriakkan olehnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Namikaze Naruto?

"Aku senang sekali kau mau datang, Sasuke." Naruto yang sudah sampai di samping Sasuke nyengir lebar.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Sasuke, mundur satu langkah.

"Aku?" Naruto menunjuk mukanya sendiri, "Ini rumahku."

"Rumahmu?" Sasuke balik bertanya lagi, "Apa?"

Rumah Naruto. Dia ada di rumah Naruto sekarang. Bagaimana...

"Karena kemarin aku sudah menginap di apartemenmu, sekarang kau harus menginap di rumahku."

"Tidak mau!" seru Sasuke cepat.

Lagipula siapa yang mengajak Naruto untuk menginap kemarin? Bocah itu datang begitu saja tanpa diundang. Jadi kenapa Sasuke harus menginap di rumah_nya?_

"Ayolah, Sasuke..."

Naruto memasang wajah merajuknya yang memuakkan itu, membuat Sasuke ingin cepat-cepat kabur.

"Saya sudah memintakan izin pada kakak Anda." Mendadak Kakashi menyela. "Itachi san bilang dia akan lebih tenang kalau Anda menginap di sini."

Mata Sasuke melebar.

"A –apa katanya?"

"Ayo cepat ke kamarku!"

Mengabaikan keterkejutan Sasuke, Naruto menarik tangan sang Uchiha menuju kamarnya. Sasuke masih hilang akal ketika dia diseret sepanjang ruangan dan kemudian menaiki tangga. Licik. Benar-benar licik. Bahkan Kakashi membawa-bawa nama kakaknya. Jangan-jangan sejak awal pria itu... Sasuke baru bisa menghubungkan potongan-potongan pikirannya.

"Jangan bilang..." Sasuke melepaskan tangan Naruto begitu mereka sampai di dalam kamar tuan rumah, "Kau yang meminta Kakashi untuk menyuruhku ke sini?"

Naruto tersenyum tanpa dosa.

"Aku tidak pernah menuruti permintaan ayahku tanpa imbalan," katanya, "Sebenarnya ini barter dari Kakashi, sih."

"Sialan kau!"

Sasuke ingin melemparkan benda apa saja ke wajah tan itu.

"Ayolah, Sasuke," kata Naruto, "Aku khawatir kalau kau sendirian di apartemen."

"Tch. Bilang saja kau hanya ingin membuatku kesal!"

"Kubilang tidak."

"Iya!"

"Tidak, Sasuke."

"Iya!"

"Tidak."

"Iya!"

"Tidak."

"Iya!"

"Iya!"

"..."

"Kita sudahi saja debat konyol ini, Sasuke," kata Naruto sambil berjalan ke rak buku, "Anggap saja aku memang ingin membuatmu kesal. Tapi aku hanya tidak ingin kau sendirian."

Sasuke akhirnya diam, memilih untuk menjatuhkan diri di kursi belajar sambil mengamati kamar luas itu diam-diam. Dinding kamar berwarna oranye terang dengan sprei bermotif bola-bola basket. Beberapa poster pemain basket terkenal terpasang di dinding. Menurutnya kamar itu cukup rapi untuk ukuran orang seperti Naruto.

"Kau mau membaca komik?" tanya Naruto sambil memilih-milih isi rak bukunya, "Lihat! Aku punya banyak komik!"

"Aku tidak suka membaca komik."

Sasuke melirik Naruto dengan ekor matanya.

"Atau kau mau main _game?"_

"Aku tidak suka main _game."_

"Jadi apa yang kau sukai?"

"Buku."

Sasuke terkejut dengan dirinya sendiri karena dia menjawab pertanyaan Naruto tentang hal yang disukainya.

"Buku..." Naruto bergumam sendiri, "Kurasa aku punya beberapa."

Sasuke membiarkan Naruto sibuk sendiri memilih buku di rak sementara dia berpaling ke meja belajar. Sebuah foto dengan _frame _oranye langsung menyita perhatiannya. Perempuan itu...

"Nah. Ini buku-buku yang kupunyai." Naruto berjalan menghampiri Sasuke sambil membawa setumpuk buku. "Mungkin kau tertarik membacanya, atau..."

Naruto terdiam begitu melihat Sasuke sedang mengamati foto ibunya. Sasuke yang terlambat menyadari kehadiran Naruto langsung berpaling ke arah lain dengan wajah salah tingkah. Naruto meletakkan buku-buku yang dibawanya di atas meja, kemudian dia duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Itu ibuku."

Sasuke menoleh, melihat Naruto sedang menatap ke arah foto. Ekspresi wajah yang dilihatnya hari itu di Suna hampir kembali lagi.

"Ibuku pergi dari rumah ketika usiaku empat tahun," kata Naruto pelan. Kepalanya tertunduk memandang lantai. Dia tampak menyeringai tipis. "Kau tahu kenapa semua nilaiku buruk?" Jeda sejenak. Sasuke tahu Naruto tidak ingin pertanyaannya dijawab. "Karena aku tidak ingin ayahku senang. Ketika aku kecil, semua nilaiku bagus dan dia berkata pada orang-orang bahwa dia bangga padaku. Aku tidak menginginkannya. Karena semua urusan bisnisnya yang menyibukkan itu, ibu meninggalkan kami. Aku tidak mau menjadi penerus Rasengan."

Dia diam lagi, memejamkan mata.

"Selama 13 tahun aku selalu memikirkan kenapa ibu tidak membawaku, ada di mana dia sekarang dan apakah suatu hari dia akan menjemputku. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya lagi, sampai hari itu di Suna. Tapi melihat anak laki-laki yang memanggilnya ibu itu..."

"Jangan bercerita kalau itu terasa menyakitkan," potong Sasuke.

"Tidak." Naruto mendongak, beralih memandang Sasuke dan tersenyum tipis. "Bercerita padamu membuat bebanku terasa sedikit lebih ringan."

Sasuke berpaling lagi ke arah foto, menghindari mata biru Naruto.

"Aku ingin tahu kenyataan yang sebenarnya. Aku ingin menanyakan pada ibu pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang selama ini menghantuiku," lanjut Naruto lagi, "Tapi bukan sekarang. Aku belum siap mendengarnya."

Sasuke memandang Naruto kecil di dalam foto yang terlihat bahagia dalam pelukan ibunya. Pasti menyakitkan. Dalam waktu selama itu dia bertanya-tanya di mana ibunya, apakah ibunya masih hidup atau tidak. Tidak sepertinya...

"Setidaknya kau masih punya orang tua," tiba-tiba Sasuke berkata lirih, seperti tanpa sadar, "Ayah dan ibuku sudah meninggal."

Naruto menoleh dengan terkejut, tapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Dia memandang punggung Sasuke yang sepertinya sedang menerawang ke dalam foto di atas meja belajar.

"Waktu itu aku masih lima tahun," lanjutnya, "Aku dan kakakku tinggal di Suna bersama kakek dan nenek kami. Kalau kau bertanya kenapa aku selalu ingin nilaiku sempurna, itu karena aku ingin seperti kakakku."

Sasuke berhenti. Wajah Itachi terbayang di otaknya. Sejak orang tua mereka meninggal, Itachi selalu berusaha keras demi Sasuke. Bahkan sejak lulus SMA, dia nekat membawa Sasuke keluar dari rumah karena tidak ingin merepotkan kakek dan nenek mereka lagi. Sasuke masih ingat bagaimana Itachi harus kuliah sambil bekerja keras demi kehidupan mereka. Dia tidak ingin mengecewakan kakaknya. Dia tidak ingin membuat semua kerja keras Itachi sia-sia.

Naruto masih memandangi punggung Sasuke, tidak bisa mengira-ira seperti apa ekspresi sang Uchiha saat itu.

"Ini buku cerita anak-anak, bodoh." Tiba-tiba Sasuke berbalik, tangan kanannya memegang salah satu buku yang tadi diletakkan Naruto di atas meja. "Kau kira aku anak SD?"

Naruto tertawa.

"Maaf," katanya, "Aku hanya punya buku-buku itu. Memangnya kau ingin membaca apa? Novel dewasa?"

Sebuah buku melayang dan mendarat dengan sukses di kepala Naruto.

Mereka menghabiskan sisa sore itu dengan berdebat tentang banyak hal dan beberapa kali Sasuke melemparkan benda apa saja yang bisa diraihnya ke arah Naruto. Ketika makan malam tiba, sang presiden direktur sudah pergi lagi keluar kota. Sasuke merasa aneh dengan meja makan yang begitu panjang dan besar, padahal hanya ada dua orang yang makan di sana. Naruto kembali bertingkah seperti anak kecil dengan menawarkan semua makanan pada Sasuke. Dia bahkan menambah-nambahkan makanan itu ke dalam piring Sasuke, membuat Sasuke merasa perutnya hampir meledak usai makan malam.

"Aku tidak mau tidur di satu tempat denganmu."

Sasuke berdiri di sisi ranjang. Naruto yang sudah tampak mengantuk akhirnya membatalkan niat untuk naik ke atas kasur. Mereka baru saja main _game _dan bertengkar tanpa henti tentang siapa yang lebih hebat –Sasuke tidak mau kalah sekalipun dia bilang dia tidak suka main _game, _jadi Naruto sudah lelah dan segera ingin memejamkan mata. Tapi ternyata Sasuke mengajak berdebat lagi.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto.

"Pokoknya tidak mau," jawab Sasuke, "Kau pasti punya banyak kamar, kan, di rumah ini? Tunjukkan aku kamar yang lain."

Bayangan tentang terbangun dalam pelukan Naruto membuat Sasuke bergidik. Dia tidak mau hal itu terjadi lagi. Sasuke berjalan menuju pintu karena Naruto tidak juga menjawab. Dia berniat untuk mencari kamar sendiri atau bertanya pada _maid _yang banyak berkeliaran di rumah itu.

"Tidak boleh."

Naruto memegangi lengannya.

"Lepaskan aku."

"Kau harus tidur di sini."

"Kubilang aku tidak mau tidur denganmu."

"Aku tidak bilang kau harus tidur denganku," kata Naruto, "Aku punya kasur lipat. Aku akan tidur di bawah."

Naruto melepaskan lengan Sasuke dan menghampiri lemari. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah kasur lipat dan menggelarnya di atas lantai. Diambilnya satu bantal dan selimut dari atas ranjang.

"Tidurlah di sana."

Naruto mulai berbaring di atas kasur lipat, sementara Sasuke masih mematung. Dia kembali merasa aneh melihat sang tuan rumah bergelung di atas lantai.

"Cepat tidur," kata Naruto lagi, "Kalau besok kau bangun kesiangan, kau pasti akan menyalahkanku lagi."

Akhirnya Sasuke berjalan ke ranjang. Masa bodoh dengan Naruto. Salah sendiri dia tidak mau menunjukkan kamar yang lain. Sasuke menarik selimut sampai menutupi dadanya, mencoba memejamkan mata. Ternyata tidur di tempat yang asing tidak semudah itu. Seingatnya dia memang tidak pernah tidur di tempat lain selain rumah kakeknya dan apartemen kecilnya dulu di Suna. Sementara Naruto sudah tertidur pulas, Sasuke masih berguling-guling di atas ranjang.

Dia berbalik lagi ke sisi yang lain di mana Naruto terlihat tidur dengan damai. Sasuke tidak bisa menghindar untuk melihat wajah itu. Sebenarnya apa yang diingankan Naruto dengan terus menariknya mendekat pada bocah itu? Padahal Sasuke sudah berusaha mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar sebanyak yang dia bisa pada si rambut pirang itu, tapi Naruto seakan-akan kebal dengan semua makiannya.

Apakah dia memang sangat menyukai sosok snow white itu, sampai-sampai dia bertahan di dekat Sasuke hanya karena menganggap wajah mereka mirip?

.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan malas ke dalam kelas dengan Naruto yang tampak ceria di sampingnya.

"Selamat pagi!"

Naruto menyapa seisi kelas dengan bersemangat. Benar saja. Sakura dan Ino langsung memandang mereka penuh minat sambil berbisik-bisik entah apa. Sasuke memutar bola matanya kesal. Kalau bukan karena terpaksa, dia juga tidak mau berangkat sekolah bersama Naruto. Tadi pagi dia harus segera kembali ke apartemennya untuk mengambil seragam, kemudian baru berangkat ke sekolah. Karena takut terlambat, akhirnya dia membiarkan Kakashi dan Naruto mengantarkannya ke apartemen. Lalu Naruto memaksanya untuk berangkat sekolah bersama.

"Kenapa kemarin kau tidak ikut main ke rumah Chouji, Naruto?" tanya Kiba begitu Naruto menghampirinya.

"Aku melakukan sesuatu yang penting," jawab Naruto.

Sasuke yang sudah duduk di bangkunya berdecak mendengar jawaban itu. 'Sesuatu yang penting' itu maksudnya mengganggunya di hari libur?

"Ngomong-ngomong, tadi aku melihatmu berangkat bersama Sasuke."

Kali ini terdengar Shino yang bertanya. Sasuke yang sedang merapikan buku-bukunya terpaksa berhenti. Sialan. Dia berharap Naruto bisa mengarang alasan yang cukup bagus.

"Sasuke menginap di rumahku."

"Apa?"

Kali ini Sakura dan Ino yang jelas-jelas sedang memperhatikan percakapan itu adalah dua orang yang berseru paling keras dibanding Kiba, Chouji, Rock Lee dan Shino. Sasuke menggertakkan giginya sambil mendesiskan kata 'Naruto bodoh'. Dia ingin sekali meninju wajah Naruto sekarang juga.

"Curang. Kau bahkan tidak pernah mengajak kami ke rumahmu!" seru Kiba.

"Benar. Padahal pasti ada banyak makanan di sana," lanjut Chouji.

"Ada banyak serangga di kebun, tidak?" tanya Shino.

"Pokoknya aku sakit hati. Aku yang temanmu sejak SMP saja tidak pernah kau ajak ke rumah," Rock Lee ikut protes.

Naruto hanya tergelak.

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Lain kali kuajak kalian ke rumahku."

Sasuke ingin melemparkan tasnya ke kepala Naruto, tapi mendadak Shikmaru muncul dari luar kelas dan langsung berteriak pada sang Namikaze.

"Naruto, Kurenai sensei memanggilmu!"

Naruto pun berlari keluar kelas, selamat dari rencana balas dendam Sasuke.

Sampai jam istirahat, Naruto tidak kembali ke kelas. Apakah Kurenai sensei memberikan suatu tugas padanya? Sasuke tidak tahu kenapa dia penasaran dan beberapa kali melirik ke arah bangku Naruto yang kosong selama pelajaran sejarah.

Dia berniat untuk pergi ke perpustakaan selama jam istirahat. Ketika melewati ruang guru, dia melihat sekilas Kurenai sensei di mejanya. Tidak ada Naruto. Sasuke kembali berjalan dan semakin penasaran ke mana perginya bocah itu.

"Sasuke kun."

Dua orang gadis menghadang langkahnya. Sasuke menghela napas.

"Kalau kalian akan bertanya hal yang aneh-aneh, sebaiknya menyingkir saja."

"Kau tahu di mana Naruto sama?" tanya Ino. Suaranya terdengar agak cemas.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sasuke balas bertanya. "Bukankah Kurenai sensei sedang memberinya tugas?"

"Tidak." Sakura menggeleng. "Kata Shikamaru, sensei hanya memanggilnya sebentar. Tapi Naruto sama tidak kembali ke kelas."

Sasuke terdiam. Bocah itu membolos? Dengan meninggalkan tasnya di kelas?

"Kenapa kalian bertanya padaku? Kalau mau tahu, cari saja sendiri."

Sasuke melenggang melewati kedua gadis itu, tapi pikirannya kembali pada Naruto. Ke mana bocah itu sebenarnya? Tidak biasanya dia sampai membolos. Memangnya apa yang terjadi? Ketika memandang keluar jendela, tanpa sengaja dia melihat tempat itu.

Sasuke tidak tahu kenapa sekarang dia malah berdiri di depan pintu bekas gedung olahraga, bukannya duduk membaca buku di perpustakaan. Dia meraih gagang pintu, membukanya. Tidak terdengar bunyi pantulan bola basket atau apapun. Sasuke masuk lebih jauh. Dilihatnya sesosok tubuh berbaring di lantai tidak jauh darinya.

"Tch."

Dia berdecak melihat Naruto berbaring dengan sebelah lengan menutupi matanya.

"Hei."

Sasuke berjalan mendekat, kemudian menendang pelan kaki Naruto.

"Bangun, bodoh. Sedang apa kau tidur di sini?"

Naruto menarik lengan yang menutupi wajahnya, membuka mata.

"Kenapa kau membolos?"

Naruto tidak menjawab. Dia mengerjap, duduk dan mendongak memandang wajah Sasuke.

"Kau mencariku?" tanyanya.

"Aku –hah? Tidak."

Sasuke membuang muka, baru sadar dengan tindakan konyolnya. Naruto berdiri dan sengaja berpindah ke depan Sasuke. Dia nyengir lebar. Sasuke membuang muka lagi.

"Kau mencariku karena merasa cemas? Iya, kan, Sasuke?"

"Tidak."

Sasuke merasa wajahnya menghangat. Benar juga. Kenapa dia repot-repot datang ke sini?

"Mengaku saja. Kau pasti mencemaskanku."

Naruto sengaja berpindah lagi ke hadapan Sasuke. Sasuke terpaksa berpaling lagi ke arah lain.

"Kau penasaran kenapa aku membolos?"

"Kubilang tidak. Aku tidak peduli."

"Tidak, kau peduli padaku jadi akan kuberitahu." Naruto ikut ngotot. "Kurenai sensei ingin agar ayahku datang ke sekolah. Aku tidak suka, karena itu aku membolos. Biar saja nilaiku tambah jelek."

Sasuke diam mendengar alasan Naruto.

"Terserahlah," desis Sasuke akhirnya, "Aku tidak peduli."

"Kalau tidak, kenapa kau datang ke sini?"

"Berisik."

Sasuke berbalik, berniat segera pergi dari tempat itu untuk mengakhiri kebodohannya, tapi Naruto menarik lengannya hingga dia terpaksa berbalik memandang Naruto lagi.

"Aku senang kau mencariku," kata Naruto lagi, "Karena kalau tidak, aku tidak akan kembali ke kelas."

Sasuke tidak sepenuhnya bisa mencerna apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Satu tangan Naruto masih memegang lengannya, sementara tangan yang lain tiba-tiba menarik dagunya.

Naruto mendekat dan menempalkan bibirnya pada bibir Sasuke.

Mata Sasuke melebar.

_Apa... yang dilakukan bocah bodoh ini?_

_._

_._

_._

**Curhat sedikit deh XD**

**Akhirnya sampai juga di chapter 5. Fiuuuh~ (sampai sini saya nggak ngerti juga kenapa sasu masih jutek sama naru).**

**Saat ini saya sedang mulai mengerjakan bab IV skripsi saya, tapi tetap saja di tengah situasi seperti itu ide ff berserakan di dalam kepala. Kalau sedang melamun, yang terpikir bukan isi skripsi, tapi malah sibuk menyusun alur ff (setelah ini begini, setelah itu begitu). hohoho~ *sampai teman2 geleng2 kepala.**

**Oke~ Segitu aja curhatnya. Do'akan saya bisa wisuda taun ini ya minna~ ^o^**

**Special thanks to:**

**Clap jun, tomoyo to kudo, fatayahn, , naminamifrid, beautiful garnet, shawokey, ai cinta (saya juga nunggu kapan nih sasu mau senyum. Hehe), yuichi, guest, NamiMirushi (saya juga biasanya baca rate M sih,,, *plak, cuma belum bisa nulisnya. Hohoho~ di chap ini sasu udah mau cerita dikit, tapi bagian dia sama naru curhat2an malah aneh gak sih? ._. btw makasih ya nami san atas pujiannya, saya jadi ngefly XD ), shin, uchiha enji, ****EthanXel****, ash**


	6. Chapter 6 - It's You

**Warning: Bagian awal (yang dicetak miring) adalah flashback waktu naru nginep di rumah sasu. Bagian ini penting karena menceritakan hal-hal yang belum terungkap dari sudut pandang naru. Buat yang udah lupa, silakan baca dulu bagian awal chapter 5 ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Ujung ibu jarinya mengusap bibir yang terkatup rapat._

"_Aku... hanya ingin melihatmu tersenyum."_

_Gerakan jari Naruto terhenti. Dia memandang wajah yang sedang terlelap itu. Lagi. Seperti ketika pertama kali melihat sosok Sasuke memasuki kelasnya, bunyi lonceng dan lagu-entah-apa mengalir di udara, memberikan perasaan yang tidak asing bahwa dia pernah mengenalnya, mengenal wajah itu. _

_ Naruto mengamati lagi wajah Sasuke baik-baik. Kulitnya yang putih. Rambut hitamnya. Bibirnya yang tipis. Bulu matanya..._

_Naruto merasa tidak salah. Wajah Sasuke memang begitu mirip dengan-'nya', sekalipun saat itu sudah lama sekali terlewat. Saat itu dia memang masih lima atau enam tahun, tapi dia tidak lupa pada sosok 'snow white' yang ditemuinya di suatu tempat, di bawah gerimis salju. _

_Sosok putih yang tampak seperti malaikat._

_Ah._

_Tiba-tiba Naruto ingat sesuatu. Satu kesamaan lagi antara Sasuke dan sosok itu._

_Mereka sama-sama tidak pernah tersenyum padanya._

_Tapi entah bagaimana dia tetap saja terpesona. Apakah hanya karena wajah mereka mirip, atau karena hal lain, Naruto tidak tahu._

_Dia tidak bisa meneruskan lamunannya lebih lama karena mendadak Sasuke bergerak. Sang Namikaze menarik tangannya dari wajah Sasuke, takut dia akan terbangun. Tapi ternyata tidak. Sasuke hanya bergerak sedikit._

"_Kau bisa sakit kalau terus tidur di sini."_

_Naruto memutuskan untuk memindahkan Sasuke ke atas ranjang –sekalipun dia tahu besok pagi pasti si Uchiha itu akan marah-marah padanya. Dia memindahkan Sasuke dengan hati-hati, takut Sasuke akan terbangun. Tapi sang raven ternyata tetap memejamkan mata sampai Naruto membaringkannya di ranjang dan membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut. Naruto memandangi wajah Sasuke sekali lagi. Mendadak Sasuke berguling ke sisi kiri ranjang. Naruto tersenyum, kemudian tanpa berpikir panjang dia berbaring di belakang sang Uchiha, ikut menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut yang sama. Awalnya dia hanya berbaring saja sambil memandangi punggung di depannya, lalu tangan kanannya seperti bergerak sendiri melingkari pinggang Sasuke. Mata safirnya mulai terpejam setelah dia menarik nafas dalam-dalam._

_Aroma tubuh Sasuke terasa begitu dekat dan menenangkan._

_._

_Naruto merasakan kehangatan yang semula dipeluknya menghilang._

_Dia terusik, akhirnya membuka mata. Samar-samar dilihatnya Sasuke duduk di ujung ranjang dengan wajah terkejut. Naruto mengerjap, lalu menguap dan menatap ke arah Sasuke._

"_Kau sudah bangun, Sasuke?"_

"_Kau –bagaimana kau bisa me– " Sasuke tampak menelan ludah. "Maksudku, bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini? Siapa yang bilang kau boleh tidur di sini?" _

_Naruto duduk sambil mengucek-ucek matanya._

"_Memangnya kenapa?" tanyanya, sebenarnya sudah mengetahui kalau kemarahan Sasuke akan segera meluap._

"_Kenapa?" Nada suara Sasuke meninggi. "Kau masih bertanya kenapa?"_

_Benar saja._

_Selama beberapa saat mereka saling duduk berhadapan dan bertengkar tentang hal itu. Naruto tahu Sasuke sangat kesal karena dia sudah memeluk bocah itu selama dia tertidur, dan Naruto malah lebih senang lagi membuatnya kesal dengan berkata bahwa dia suka memeluk tubuh Sasuke karena hal itu membuatnya merasa hangat. Hasil dari perkataannya itu adalah sebuah bantal yang mendarat di mukanya._

_Sebenarnya Naruto tidak sedang bercanda. Tubuh Sasuke memang terasa hangat._

_Naruto terus menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa ketika Sasuke sepertinya baru ingat bahwa tadi malam dia tidur di depan meja belajarnya. Sang Uchiha itu makin marah setelah dia tahu bahwa Naruto sudah memindahkannya ke atas ranjang._

"_Naruto!"_

_Sebuah bantal melayang lagi ke muka si kepala pirang._

"_Kenapa kau melemparkan bantal padaku lagi?" Naruto setengah berteriak._

"_Dasar bodoh!" Sasuke balas berteriak lebih keras._

_Naruto bisa melihat wajah Sasuke makin menggelap. Dia tahu Sasuke kesal, tapi dia tidak mengerti ekspresi macam apa yang terpasang di wajah sang Uchiha itu sekarang. Ekspresi itu berbeda dengan yang dia pasang sebelumnya._

_Sasuke tampak menggertakkan giginya rapat-rapat._

"_Brengsek kau, Naruto!" dia memaki lagi._

"_Apa salahku?" tanya Naruto, mulai ikut kesal, "Aku hanya memindahkanmu ke ranjang. Kau bisa kedinginan kalau tidur sambil duduk begitu."_

"_Justru itu yang salah, bodoh!" Sasuke berteriak lagi, membuat Naruto terkejut. "Kau –aku benci kau melakukan hal-hal seperti itu! Aku tidak suka! Kau selalu saja berbuat seenaknya! Memangnya menggangguku dengan mengikuti setiap hari di sekolah belum cukup? Kau itu sangat menyebalkan!"_

_Sasuke terengah seperti baru saja berlari jarak jauh._

"_Dan –dan jangan seenaknya menyentuhku!" Iris hitam Sasuke tampak melebar, seperti terkejut. Tapi dia mulai berteriak lagi. "Aku bukan orang itu! Hanya karena kau bilang aku mirip dengannya, bukan berarti kau boleh menyentuhku seenaknya! Aku –aku..."_

_Naruto terhenyak. Kenapa –kenapa Sasuke mengatakan hal semacam itu? Seolah-olah dia..._

_Keterkejutan Naruto makin bertambah karena tiba-tiba Sasuke menarik bajunya ke atas, terus melewati kepala hingga baju itu terlepas sepenuhnya dari tubuh sang raven. Sasuke melemparkan baju itu ke lantai._

"_Lihat baik-baik!" teriaknya marah, "Aku bukan orang yang kau cari itu! Aku bahkan bukan seorang gadis!"_

_Naruto tidak sepenuhnya mendengar apa yang diteriakkan Sasuke, karena fokusnya sudah teralihkan pada sesuatu yang lain. Waktu seperti melambat. Semua benda yang ada di sekitarnya bahkan terlihat kabur. Naruto hanya bisa melihat sosok yang ada di depannya dengan jelas.. _

"_Sasuke."_

_Sasuke tampak ketakutan._

_Sang Namikaze tidak sempat memikirkan kenyataan bahwa orang yang ada di depannya bahkan bukan seorang gadis seperti yang diteriakkan Sasuke. Dia hanya tahu bahwa matanya tidak bisa dialihkan dari tubuh itu, seakan-akan dia baru saja melihat sesuatu yang sangat indah. Tubuh polos itu benar-benar tanpa cela, tampak begitu halus seperti porselen. Mendadak dia ingin menyentuhnya, merasakan jari-jarinya menyusuri kulit itu..._

_Sasuke sepertinya akan kabur dengan turun dari ranjang. Melihat itu, Naruto menemukan tubuhnya bergerak sendiri. Tangannya mendorong bahu Sasuke hingga punggung sang raven menghantam ranjang. Sepasang manik hitam itu melebar._

"_Apa yang kau lakukan?"_

_Bagi Naruto, Sasuke kelihatan lebih seperti takut dibandingkan marah. Ini salah –sangat salah. Dia tidak ingin membuat Sasuke ketakutan. Pikiran itu terus saja menggema di kepala Naruto, tapi dia sepertinya sudah hampir hilang akal hingga dia mengunci kedua tangan Sasuke erat-erat, tidak ingin melepasknnya._

"_Lepaskan, bodoh! Kalau tidak– "_

"_Kalau tidak apa?" tanya Naruto. Dia merasa suaranya sendiri terdengar sangat jahat. "Kau akan melemparkan bantal lagi ke wajahku?"_

_Manik hitam itu terlihat begitu dekat. Naruto merasakan tubuh Sasuke menegang. Dia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang dia lakukan, tapi mendadak dia kesulitan bernapas._

"_Sasuke."_

_Nama itu lolos sekali lagi dari bibirnya sebelum akhirnya dia menarik napas dalam-dalam._

"_Naruto –lepas..."_

_Suara Sasuke yang terdengar makin pelan malah membuat jantungnya berdetak makin cepat._

"_Jangan salahkan aku," dia berbisik di dekat telinga Sasuke, "Kau yang membuatku melakukan ini."_

"_Apa maksudmu? Kau– "_

_Naruto tahu dia benar-benar sudah gila ketika dia menyentuh bagian belakang telinga Sasuke dengan ujung hidungnya. Aroma tubuh itu terasa makin dalam. Iris safirnya terpejam sementara dia merasakan Sasuke melemparkan wajahnya ke samping._

_Tidak. Dia tidak bisa –dia tidak mau berhenti sekalipun dia tahu apa yang dia lakukan itu salah._

_Sentuhan itu terus berlanjut pelan menuju garis rahang, dagu, lalu turun ke leher. Naruto merasakan sesuatu yang belum pernah dia rasakan hingga rasanya seluruh sel dalam tubuhnya pun menjadi gila. Dia bergetar ketika bibirnya menyentuh persimpangan antara leher dan bahu polos yang putih itu._

_Tubuh Sasuke memang hangat. Dan lembut. Otak Naruto merekam aroma dan rasa itu baik-baik, segera menjadikannya candu yang memabukkan._

_Naruto bisa merasakan tubuh di bawahnya makin kaku. Kedua tangan Sasuke mengepal erat, dan ketika itu Naruto sadar bahwa Sasuke benar-benar ketakutan. Tidak –dia tidak bisa. Dia tidak ingin Sasuke membencinya sekalipun keinginannya untuk menyentuh sang Uchiha begitu besar. Sebelum kegilaannya makin menjadi-jadi, akhirnya Naruto memaksakan diri untuk melepaskan Sasuke dan bergerak menjauh. Bagaimanapun juga dia tidak ingin menyesali apa yang mungkin akan dia lakukan jika dia tidak bisa mengendalikan diri._

_Tubuhnya masih terasa bergetar dengan detak jantung melebihi normal, tapi Naruto memaksakan diri untuk tertawa sehingga ketika Sasuke akhirnya bangkit untuk duduk, sang raven tidak akan bisa melihat ketegangan di wajahnya._

"_Kau –harusnya kau lihat wajahmu tadi. Lucu sekali. Memangnya kau pikir aku akan melakukan apa, Sasuke?"_

_Naruto merasa sangat jahat karena ide satu-satunya yang melintas di otaknya adalah berpura-pura sedang membuat lelucon. Sasuke terdiam. Naruto tidak berani menatap wajah itu._

"_Bodoh!" akhirnya Sasuke berteriak._

_Naruto merasakan Sasuke turun dari ranjang. _

"_Awas kalau sampai aku terlambat ke sekolah lagi gara-gara kau!" seru Sasuke lagi._

_Naruto merasa dadanya sakit sekaligus lega karena Sasuke percaya bahwa apa yang dia lakukan hanyalah lelucon._

"_Apa? Sekarang hari Minggu, Sasuke," dia tetap berusaha untuk menyahut lagi._

"_Aku mau mandi!" Sasuke tampak berjalan cepat menuju pintu, "Dan sebaiknya kau menyingkir dari kamarku ketika aku kembali!"_

_Terdengar bunyi pintu dibanting. Begitu Sasuke menghilang dari kamar, tawa Naruto terhenti seketika. Dia berbaring terlentang di atas ranjang dengan tatapan kosong ke arah langit-langit. Sambil menghela napas panjang, dia menutup wajah dengan sebelah lengan. Perasaan campur aduk menyesakkan dadanya: keterkejutan, penyesalan, marah, dan kegembiraan yang ganjil. Kenapa? Kenapa dia melakukan hal seperti itu? Apa otaknya benar-benar sudah gila? Sewaktu pelajaran berenang saja dia tidak merasakan apa-apa saat Ino atau Sakura melintas di depannya dengan memakai baju renang. Hah. Pasti ada yang salah dengan otaknya._

_Naruto bangkit setelah berhasil mengatur napasnya agar kembali normal. Dia tidak ingin ketika Sasuke kembali dari kamar mandi bocah itu akan menjadi lebih marah jika menemukannya masih berbaring di kamar itu. Maka dia turun dari ranjang, memutuskan untuk mandi di kamar mandi lantai bawah. Sebelum itu Naruto berjalan ke lemari, berniat untuk kembali meminjam baju Sasuke karena dia selalu mengganti bajunya usai bangun tidur. Tangannya bergerak menarik daun pintu lemari, mengamat-amati tumpukan baju dan juga baju-baju yang tergantung di sana._

_Naruto masih memilih baju yang kira-kira pas untuknya ketika tiba-tiba perhatiannya terpusat pada sebuah benda yang tergantung di dalam lemari itu. Selama beberapa saat iris safirnya terpaku ke arah benda itu –sebuah syal rajutan berwarna hitam yang sebenarnya tidak terlihat istimewa sama sekali. Tapi tidak bagi Naruto. Jarinya bergerak menyentuh syal itu, menyusurinya hingga ke ujung. Nafasnya tercekat. Sebuah inisial yang tertulis di ujung syal itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat dia kenal. Dia tidak mungkin lupa dan tidak mungkin salah._

_Tubuh Naruto gemetar lagi. Jari-jarinya terhenti pada huruf N kecil berwarna oranye di ujung syal, tampak sangat mencolok di antara warna hitam syal itu. Benar. Syal itu adalah miliknya –atau tepatnya, dulu syal itu adalah miliknya sebelum dia memberikannya pada seorang anak bermantel putih yang ditemuinya 12 tahun yang lalu di tengah gerimis salju._

_Anak itu..._

_Naruto bukannya terkejut dengan kenyataan bahwa selama sekian lama dia telah salah mengira bahwa anak itu adalah anak perempuan. Sang Namikaze lebih terkejut dengan kenyataan bahwa dia tidak salah –bahwa Sasuke adalah sosok itu, dan bahwa selama ini Sasuke sudah ada di depan matanya._

_Akhirnya dia mengerti kenapa selama ini dia selalu mengikuti Sasuke, kenapa dia selalu senang berkeliaran di sekitar Sasuke sekalipun Sasuke selalu kesal padanya._

_Karena Sasuke memang adalah 'snow white'-nya._

_Naruto tersenyum kecil. Takdir selalu memiliki kejutan-kejutan yang tidak bisa ditebak._

_._

_._

_._

**Chapter 6 ~ It's You**

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Snow White (c) rururei**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_We kissed_

_I fell under your spell_

_A love no one could deny_

_Wrecking Ball –Miley Cyrus_

_._

_._

_._

"Aku senang kau mencariku," kata Naruto, "Karena kalau tidak, aku tidak akan kembali ke kelas."

Melihat Sasuke ada di depannya –sengaja mencarinya ketika dia membolos, membuat Naruto kembali dikuasai kegembiraan ganjil yang tidak bisa ditolak. Sebelah tangannya masih memegang lengan Sasuke sementara tangannya yang lain menarik dagu sang raven. Dia tidak bisa menahan diri. Manik birunya terpejam ketika bibirnya menemukan tujuan. Rasanya manis dan lembut. Naruto merekamnya baik-baik sekalipun hanya beberapa detik dia bisa merasakannya, karena dia segera menarik diri –khawatir akan membuat Sasuke ketakutan atau bahkan benar-benar marah padanya.

Dilihatnya wajah Sasuke tampak terkejut dengan mata hitam yang terbelalak lebar.

Naruto sempat cemas Sasuke akan meninju mukanya kali ini. Dia tidak bisa mengarang alasan lagi atas ciuman itu. Mana mungkin dia akan pura-pura tertawa seperti kemarin dan bertingkah seolah apa yang dilakukannya tadi adalah lelucon? Kali ini dia sudah mencium Sasuke. Dia benar-benar _mencium _bibir Sasuke, bukan hanya lehernya seperti kemarin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" akhirnya Sasuke bertanya pelan. Wajah sudah kembali datar.

"Sasuke..." Otak Naruto terasa kosong. "Aku –aku hanya..."

"Apa? Ini leluconmu lagi, kan?" tanya Sasuke, masih dengan wajah datar. Naruto tidak bisa menjawab. Jawaban 'iya' atau 'bukan' sepertinya sama-sama salah. Mendadak Sasuke menyeringai. "Kau mau menyebut itu ciuman?"

Mata biru Naruto mengerjap. Tidak mengerti. Sasuke memandangnya dengan tatapan mencela.

"Itu bahkan bukan sebuah ciuman, bodoh. Kali ini leluconmu sama sekali tidak lucu."

Sasuke kemudian berbalik, meninggalkan Naruto yang masih mematung bingung. Sama seperti sebelumnya, dia merasa lega sekaligus sakit pada saat yang bersamaan. Lega karena Sasuke tidak marah. Sakit karena Sasuke menganggapnya hanya lelucon. Sementara itu Sasuke berjalan ke pintu sambil memejamkan mata. Bibirnya terkatup rapat dengan gigi gemeretak.

_Naruto bodoh. Brengsek. Apa yang sudah dilakukannya?_

Dibanding harus memasang ekspresi terkejut atau ketakutan seperti kemarin, Sasuke lebih memilih untuk mengabaikannya, berusaha terlihat seolah-olah dia tidak terpengaruh dengan kelakuan si pirang yang kurang ajar itu. Dia berpikir jika dia memberikan reaksi sedatar itu, Naruto lama-lama akan bosan sendiri dengan leluconnya itu, lalu Naruto akan berhenti melakukannya –berhenti menyentuhnya sesuka hati seolah-olah dia adalah mainan.

"Sasuke –tunggu!"

Dia mendengar Naruto berlari dan berusaha mengejarnya. Si pirang itu menjajari langkahnya ketika dia sudah sampai di luar, hendak kembali lagi ke kelas. Sasuke berusaha cuek, berharap napasnya sudah terlihat normal.

"Kau ingat aku pernah bilang sekolah kita akan tanding basket melawan tim SMA Suzuran?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke tidak menyahut.

"Pertandingannya besok sore. Kau datang, kan?"

Sasuke berjalan makin cepat. Tidak tertarik sama sekali dengan soal pertandingan basket. Naruto ikut berjalan lebih cepat.

"Datang, ya? Aku jamin pasti seru sekali. Kau harus lihat."

"Masa bodoh!" teriak Sasuke akhirnya, "Aku tidak akan datang!"

.

.

.

Sasuke melipat tangan di depan dada. Wajahnya berkali-kali lipat lebih masam dibandingkan yang biasa terlihat. Dia sama sekali tidak suka kebisingan di sekitarnya. Orang-orang berteriak –berseru-seru menggunakan seluruh kekuatan yang mereka miliki. Bunyi gaduh dari alat-alat perkusi membuat suasana makin terasa rusuh. Barangkali di antara sekian banyak orang yang duduk di bangku penonton, hanya Sasuke seorang yang terlihat tidak bersemangat, atau lebih tepatnya: malas sekaligus kesal.

Sasuke berdecak mencela ketika tanpa sengaja melihat Ino dan Sakura bersorak-sorak penuh semangat di pinggir lapangan. Sebenarnya itu wajar karena mereka memang anggota tim pemandu sorak, tapi bagi Sasuke hal itu tetap saja terlihat menyebalkan. Dia tidak suka basket. Dia tidak suka menonton pertandingan basket, apalagi secara langsung di lapangan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Shino, Rock Lee, Chouji, Shikamaru dan teman-teman sekelasnya semua ikut datang dan setengah memaksanya untuk ikut juga. Kurenai sensei bahkan memberikan pesan khusus usai pelajaran agar mereka datang untuk memberikan semangat. Rock Lee adalah orang yang paling menggebu-gebu mengajaknya. Sepertinya si rambut licin itu masih merasa bersalah pada Sasuke dan ingin memperbaiki hubungan dengan sang Uchiha. Cara yang dia pilih adalah dengan benar-benar mengajak Sasuke keluar tanpa ada modus apapun.

Sorakan dan teriakan terdengar makin keras ketika kedua tim memasuki lapangan.

Akhirnya Sasuke mengarahkan matanya ke sana, melihat tim Suzuran yang tampak cukup garang dengan seragam didominasi warna hitam dan sedikit warna putih di beberapa bagian. Sementara itu tim KIHS tidak kalah meyakinkan dengan seragam merah tuanya. Tanpa sadar mata Sasuke segera terarah pada sang kapten –yang sekalipun tetap memasang cengiran tapi wajahnya terlihat lebih serius.

Peluit dibunyikan.

Para pemain mulai berlarian. Saling berteriak. Saling dorong. Adu kecepatan dan strategi. Sasuke cukup paham dengan peraturan pertandingan basket sekalipun jarang menontonnya. Lama-lama matanya tetap terpaku ke arah lapangan, tanpa sadar ikut menahan napas setiap kali tim lawan mendekati ring, mendesah pelan ketika skor tim lawan bertambah dan ikut memekik tertahan ketika anggota tim sekolahnya melemparkan bola ke ring lawan. Di sampingnya Rock Lee berteriak-teriak heboh seakan-akan bocah itu menggunakan speaker yang membuat suaranya terdengar sangat nyaring.

Skor kedua tim terus berkejaran.

Meskipun dia memperhatikan seisi lapangan, tapi Sasuke sadar matanya lebih sering bergerak mengikuti arah lari sang kapten. Tubuh Naruto sudah basah sepenuhnya oleh peluh. Seragam merahnya tampak melekat di tubuhnya yang jangkung dan tegap, membuat otot-ototnya tercetak dengan jelas. Surai pirangnya berantakan. Sesekali jari-jari panjang berwarna tan bergerak merapikannya ke belakang. Keringat meleleh dari wajah menuju lehernya. Wajahnya di lapangan terlihat benar-benar serius. Sesekali dia berteriak memberikan isntruksi pada anggota tim yang lain.

Naruto mencetak skor lagi.

Sang Namikaze berlari kembali sambil tersenyum. Ketika itu tiba-tiba dia berpaling ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke tercekat ketika dia merasakan sepasang iris safir tertuju tepat padanya, ke dalam matanya. Dan Naruto tersenyum, seakan-akan sejak awal dia sudah tahu pasti tempat Sasuke berada dan menunggu kesempatan untuk bisa menatap ke sana.

Sasuke buru-buru memalingkan wajah ke arah lain, menutupi wajahnya yang memerah.

Pertandingan terus berjalan sengit antara kedua tim. Tim Suzuran memiliki semangat yang sangat tinggi dan tidak mau mengalah begitu saja. Suporter kedua tim makin heboh setiap menitnya, berkali-kali memandang ke papan skor yang angkanya terus berkejaran. Naruto benar, pertandingan itu memang berjalan seru.

Kuarter keempat akhirnya berakhir.

Penonton dari barisan suporter KIHS bersorak begitu keras sampai rasanya ruangan itu hampir runtuh. Pertandingan itu memang hanya pertandingan persahabatan antara kedua sekolah, tapi sejak dulu Suzuran sudah menjadi musuh bebuyutan mereka dalam semua kejuaraan. Maka bisa menang dari sekolah itu sekalipun dengan selisih skor yang tipis membuat mereka begitu senang.

Sasuke mengekor teman-teman sekelasnya yang menghambur ke tepi lapangan, menghampiri para pemain yang semuanya memasang cengiran lebar.

"Keren sekali, Kiba!_Crossover__-_mu tadi keren! Lihat bagaimana pemain Suzuran itu tertipu olehmu!"

Rock Lee berseru-seru penuh semangat sambil merangkul Kiba. Lee adalah fans berat LA Lakers dan salah satu cita-cita luhurnya adalah menonton langsung pertandingan klub itu di Staple Center.

Sasuke hanya berdiri di sana, memperhatikan teman-temannya berceloteh tentang jalannya pertandingan barusan. Matanya memandang ke segala arah –para penonton yang mulai berjalan keluar ruangan, pemain Suzuran yang sedang berjalan menuju ruang ganti, papan skor yang masih menampilkan hasil pertandingan, para wasit yang tengah berbincang-bincang di tepi lapangan. Dan kemudian Naruto. Sang kapten sedang berbicara dengan Shikamaru –kali ini sepertinya mereka tengah akur dan tidak punya keinginan untuk bertengkar seperti biasanya. Wajah Naruto tampak senang dengan cengiran lebar. Dari jarak yang lebih dekat, Sasuke bisa melihat lebih jelas sosok sang kapten. Binar di iris safirnya tampak sangat terang. Jelas sekali Naruto puas dengan pertandingan hari itu.

Sepertinya sang Namikaze sadar bahwa dirinya sedang diperhatikan, karena mendadak dia memandang ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke terbatuk kecil, berusaha mencari objek lain untuk dipandang. Naruto hanya tertawa.

"Sasuke!" Tahu-tahu si rambut-hitam-licin Rock Lee sudah berdiri di samping Sasuke, melingkarkan lengannya di bahu sang raven. "Kau ikut kami, kan?"

"Apa?" Sasuke balas bertanya.

"Kami mau keluar makan-makan untuk merayakan kemenangan ini. Ikut, ya."

Sasuke tidak segera menjawab.

"Kau harus ikut." Lee mempererat rangkulannya di bahu Sasuke. "Aku yang traktir."

"Baiklah, tapi lepaskan aku." Sasuke melirik Lee dengan ujung matanya.

"Oke oke." Lee hanya nyengir.

Setelah semua pemain tim basket selesai berganti pakaian, mereka keluar dari sekolah bersama-sama –ribut dan tertawa-tawa sepanjang jalan. Kecuali Sasuke, tentu saja. Sang Uchiha berjalan di belakang, memandang punggung teman-temannya dengan dua tangan dimasukkan ke saku celana. Langit sudah mulai gelap. Dia baru saja mengirimkan pesan pada Itachi bahwa dia akan pulang terlambat hari ini.

"Sasuke."

Sasuke yang tengah berjalan sambil memandangi jalanan hampir saja terlonjak kaget melihat Naruto sudah ada di sampingnya. Si pirang itu tersenyum tipis melihat keterkejutan di wajah Sasuke.

"Terimakasih."

Sasuke hanya memandang Naruto tanpa menyahut.

"Terimakasih sudah datang."

Manik safir Naruto tetap tampak berbinar sekalipun hari sudah gelap. Cahaya dari lampu jalan dan sorot lampu mobil terpantul bergantian dari sepasang manik itu. Sasuke memalingkan wajah, menatap ke depan menghindari mata yang sedang intens menatapnya. Naruto tersenyum lagi, tetap memandangi wajah Sasuke.

Mereka memutuskan untuk makan yakiniku. Selama hampir tiga jam mereka duduk melingkar mengelilingi panggangan sambil tidak henti-hentinya membicarakan tentang pertandingan barusan. Sasuke, seperti biasanya, lebih banyak diam. Bahkan bisa dibilang dia tidak berbicara sama sekali.

Sebenarnya si raven itu sedang memperhatikan semua orang yang ada di sana. Lee yang masih saja berapi-api menirukan bagaimana Naruto melakukan _jump shoot _atau ekspresi wajah pemain Suzuran ketika Kiba memantulkan bola di antara celah kaki pemain jangkung itu. Chouji yang tampak sangat berkonsentrasi memainkan sumpitnya di atas panggangan. Shino yang terlalu banyak menuangkan saus sampai Chouji mengomelinya. Shikamaru dan Naruto yang sempat berebut satu potong daging dengan sumpit di tangan masing-masing. Dan orang-orang yang lain.

Dia tidak pernah melakukan hal seperti itu selama di Suna. Ya. Hal sesederhana itu pun –berkumpul bersama teman-teman sekolah di luar untuk makan-makan, tidak pernah dilakukannya. Kalau tidak ada kegiatan klub, Sasuke memilih untuk langsung pulang ke rumah.

_Aku tahu menjadi rajin dan cerdas itu bagus. Tapi apakah itu harus membuatmu tidak punya teman?_

Kata-kata Naruto sewaktu bocah itu menginap di apartemennya terngiang di telinga Sasuke. Sasuke baru sadar bahwa barangkali dia memang terlalu terobsesi dengan 'menjadi rajin dan cerdas'. Nilai-nilai dan prestasi yang sempurna selalu menempati posisi teratas dalam daftar hal-hal yang menurutnya penting, sampai dia mengabaikan hal-hal lain semacam memiliki teman akrab.

Menjadi seperti kakaknya, sebisa mungkin tidak membuat usaha keras Itachi sia-sia adalah hal terpenting bagi Sasuke.

Sekarang, di kota itu, Konoha, tempat yang sejak dulu dibencinya, dia hampir bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya memiliki teman. Apa ini yang dimaksud Itachi dengan 'memulai hal-hal baru?'

Mereka keluar dari tempat makan dengan wajah yang masih penuh semangat, berpisah setelah saling melambaikan tangan.

"Aku akan mengantarmu."

Naruto sudah berdiri di samping Sasuke yang masih berdiri di tepi jalan. Sasuke menoleh sambil mengerutkan kening.

"Tidak usah."

"Aku ingin mengantarkanmu."

"Kenapa kau menyebalkan sekali?"

"Kau juga menyebalkan," balas Naruto, "Kau satu-satunya orang yang tidak memberiku selamat atas kemenangan tadi."

Sasuke kehilangan ide untuk menyahut.

"Ayo beri aku selamat."

Sepasang iris obsidian menyipit tidak senang.

"Kenapa aku harus melakukannya?"

"Tentu saja karena timku menang!" Naruto setengah berteriak. "Cepat beri aku selamat!"

Sasuke memandangnya seolah-olah Naruto adalah seorang anak kecil yang sedang merajuk.

"Ayo cepat, Sasuke! Ayolah..."

Rajukannya benar-benar mengganggu.

"Selamat, Namikaze Naruto," kata Sasuke akhirnya, "Puas?"

Naruto nyengir.

"Sekarang aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang."

Ketika itu sebuah mobil berhenti tepat di depan mereka. Keduanya sama-sama menoleh. Pintu depan mobil terbuka. Uchiha Itachi keluar sambil tersenyum, tampak masih memakai baju kerjanya.

"Aku dijemput kakakku, jadi kau tidak perlu repot-repot," kata Sasuke.

"Apa kabar, Naruto kun?" Itachi menyapa Naruto, masih dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Baik, Itachi san," Naruto balas tersenyum.

"Kebetulan aku ada urusan di sekitar tempat ini, jadi sekalian menjemput Sasuke," kata Itachi lagi, "Mau kuantar pulang sekalian?"

"Terimakasih, Itachi san. Tidak usah repot-repot."

Sasuke ingin menarik kakaknya agar cepat-cepat kembali ke mobil, bukannya malah berbasa-basi dengan Naruto.

"Oh ya, aku belum sempat mengucapkan terimakasih untuk tempo hari, Naruto kun. Terimakasih sudah menemani Sasuke selama aku di luar kota."

Senyum Naruto makin lebar. Sasuke menatapnya tidak senang.

"Tidak masalah," sahut Naruto, "Aku senang bersama Sasuke."

"Ayo kita pulang. Kakak pasti sudah lelah."

Sasuke sengaja menarik ujung kemeja Itachi. Setelah berbasa-basi sebentar lagi dengan Naruto, akhirnya Itachi masuk kembali ke dalam mobil. Naruto melambai-lambaikan tangan penuh semangat ketika mobil mulai berjalan.

"Kenapa kakak senyum-senyum sendiri?" tanya Sasuke, menatap Itachi heran. Mobil mereka sudah melaju cukup jauh meninggalkan tempat Naruto berdiri tadi, tapi Itachi masih tampak tersenyum.

"Aku senang, 'Suke." Itachi melirik sebentar pada Sasuke. "Kau punya teman yang baik."

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan pada jalanan di depan.

"Aku senang kalau kau mau lebih sering keluar bersama teman-temanmu. Bukankah mereka menyenangkan?"

Jeda beberapa detik sebelum Sasuke akhirnya menjawab.

"Ya," katanya pelan, "Tidak terlalu buruk."

Itachi tertawa, mengulurkan tangan untuk mengacak-acak rambut Sasuke. Sasuke memandangnya kesal, mengerang pelan sambil menyingkirkan tangan sang kakak dari kepalanya.

"'Suke." Itachi kembali memandang ke depan. Sasuke menjawab dengan gumaman pelan. "Kau suka tempat tinggal kita yang baru?"

Sasuke menoleh pada kakaknya, heran kenapa tiba-tiba Itachi melontarkan pertanyaan semacam itu.

"Kenapa?"

Itachi menarik napas pelan sebelum menyahut.

"Kupikir kita butuh tempat tinggal yang lebih luas."

Kening Sasuke mengernyit.

"Apartemen kita sudah cukup luas."

"Bukankah lebih menyenangkan untuk tinggal di sebuah rumah, 'Suke?" Itachi melirik sang adik.

Sasuke diam, masih tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan kakaknya.

"Rumah yang sungguhan," kata Itachi, "Sejak dulu aku ingin tinggal di sebuah rumah, 'Suke. Bukan di apartemen. Aku ingin memiliki sebuah halaman yang ditumbuhi rumput. Dan memelihara seekor anjing."

Sasuke memperhatikan mata hitam Itachi yang tampak menerawang ke jalanan.

"Kau mau kalau kita pindah tempat tinggal?"

Itachi menoleh padanya. Meskipun Sasuke merasa apartemen sekarang sudah cukup nyaman, tapi dia tidak punya keinginan lain selain mengikuti kemauan sang kakak. Baginya keputusan Itachi adalah yang terbaik. Maka dia tidak mengatakan apapun, hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Melihat persetujuan sang adik, senyum Itachi pun mengembang.

"Kau belum mengantuk, kan? Bagaimana kalau kita lihat rumahnya sekarang?"

"Apa?" Sasuke terkejut, tidak menyangka kakaknya bahkan sudah menemukan calon rumah mereka. Dia pikir Itachi hanya sedang mengungkapkan keinginannya, belum bertindak sejauh itu. "Kakak sudah menemukan rumah yang kakak inginkan?"

Itachi mengangguk mantap.

"Letaknya searah dengan apartemen kita."

"Baiklah, kita lihat ke sana sebentar."

Mengabaikan keinginannya untuk segera mandi air hangat dan merebahkan diri di ranjang, Sasuke menuruti ajakan Itachi. Mobil melaju cepat di jalanan. Wajah Itachi tampak lebih cerah, membuat Sasuke mau tidak mau ikut merasa senang. Apapun yang membuat Itachi bahagia, dia juga akan menyukainya.

Itachi akhirnya menghentikan mobil. Dia melepas sabuk pengamannya sambil berkata dengan nada ceria bahwa mereka sudah sampai. Sasuke mengikuti sang kakak keluar dari mobil. Dia merasa jalanan yang tadi mereka lalui tidak terlalu asing. Begitu sampai di luar, iris obsidiannya memandang sekeliling dengan penuh selidik. Kompleks perumahan itu rasanya memang agak familiar baginya.

"Ayo, 'Suke."

Sasuke berpaling, melihat sang kakak sudah berjalan memasuki gerbang. Seketika iris matanya melebar. Rumah yang ada di depannya tidak terlalu besar, tapi juga tidak terlalu kecil. Gerbang rumah itu berwarna hitam, sedangkan cat rumahnya berwarna putih. Seperti yang Itachi inginkan, di depan rumah itu ada sebuah halaman kecil yang ditumbuhi rumput dan beberapa tanaman hias di dalam pot. Sasuke merasa kakinya terpaku di tanah sementara kedua tangannya terkepal. Tidak –bukan karena dia tidak menyukai rumah itu, tapi karena akhirnya dia mengingatnya. Rumah itu terlihat sama persis dengan rumah yang dia ingat, tidak berubah sama sekali. Bahkan warna dinding dan pintunya pun masih sama.

"Sasuke."

Suara Itachi membawa Sasuke kembali pada kenyataan. Pandangannya kembali fokus pada sang kakak yang sedang menatap cemas ke arahnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Bibir Sasuke bergetar di luar kendalinya. Tenggorokannya terasa tersumbat sesuatu sehingga dia tidak bisa menjawab.

Itachi akhirnya berjalan ke arahnya, sepenuhnya menyadari reaksi terkejut sang adik. Wajahnya meredup begitu melihat mata Sasuke yang mulai tampak berair.

"Suke..."

Itachi menyentuh lengan Sasuke, tapi Sasuke segera menepisnya dan berjalan satu langkah ke belakang.

"Bagaimana..." suaranya tercekat, "Bagaimana bisa kakak membawaku ke tempat ini?"

"Dengarkan dulu, Sasuke." Itachi berusaha mendekat, tapi itu hanya membuat Sasuke mundur lebih jauh lagi. "Maafkan aku, tapi..."

"Kau tahu aku membenci tempat ini!" Sasuke berteriak, membuat Itachi terkejut. "Kau tahu aku tidak mau kembali lagi ke sini!"

"Sasuke..."

Itachi sepertinya kehilangan kata-kata melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang tampak sedih dan marah sekaligus. Sasuke tidak pernah berteriak padanya. Sasuke juga hampir tidak pernah menunjukkan ekspresinya secara frontal, tapi sekarang dia membuat adiknya berteriak di depan wajahnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Itachi baru sadar bahwa barangkali dia sudah berbuat jahat. Sasuke masih belum siap dan dia terlalu memaksakan kehendaknya, berpikir bahwa sang adik sudah lebih dewasa.

"Kakak bilang rumah ini sudah dijual," kata Sasuke, suaranya masih bergetar.

"Itu..." Itachi menelan ludah, "Sebenarnya..."

"Kau tidak pernah menjual rumah ini!" Sasuke berteriak lagi. "Kakak bohong padaku!"

"Sasuke, aku tidak bermaksud..."

"Jangan pernah berharap aku mau tinggal di sini! Aku bahkan tidak akan menginjakkan kakiku lagi di dalamnya!"

Sasuke merasa wajahnya basah. Dia menahan napas ketika sebutir air mengalir turun dari matanya. Menahan dadanya yang sesak dan juga rasa malu karena menangis di depan sang kakak, Sasuke berbalik, tidak memikirkan hal lain selain melarikan diri dari tempat itu. Dia berlari secepat yang dia bisa sambil mengusap matanya karena pandangannya menjadi buram. Itachi berteriak memanggilnya dan berusaha mengejar, tapi Sasuke berlari makin cepat, berbelok di sebuah gang dan di gang yang lain lagi. Ketika dia tidak lagi mendengar suara Itachi, akhirnya dia berhenti. Napasnya tersengal. Dia menunduk memegangi kedua lututnya sambil mengatur napas. Ketika napasnya sudah kembali normal, Sasuke berdiri, memandang sekeliling dengan perasaan bingung.

Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang?

.

.

.

_Di luar sangat dingin._

_Dari kaca jendela kelasnya, dia bisa melihat salju berjatuhan, menyelimuti benda apapun dengan warna putih. Manik matanya tidak teralihkan dari pemandangan di luar. Barulah ketika sang sensei menyebut namanya, dia menoleh ke depan, baru sadar bahwa kelas hari itu sudah berakhir. Dia mengemasi barang-barangnya, memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Dia berbicara dengan satu dua teman sekelasnya sewaktu mereka berjalan bersama keluar kelas._

_Iris safirnya menyelidik halaman sekolah, mencari-cari mobil yang biasa menjemputnya. Masih nihil. Dia menggembungkan pipinya dengan kesal. Dia ingin segera pulang, makan makanan yang hangat. Kenapa Kakashi belum datang?_

"_Naruto kun belum dijemput?"_

_Salah satu sensei-nya datang dan bertanya. Naruto menggelengkan kepala._

"_Ayo tunggu saja di dalam, di sini dingin. Sensei akan menemanimu."_

_Sang sensei tersenyum sambil mengelus rambutnya. Naruto mengerjap, mengikuti langkah sang sensei yang berjalan ke dalam. Sampai di depan pintu, pikirannya mendadak berubah. Dia ingin pulang sendiri. Dia tahu jalan pulang menuju rumahnya menggunakan bus. Biar saja Kakashi nanti mencarinya. Salah sendiri dia terlambat menjemput. Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, Naruto berbalik dan berlari melintasi halaman sekolah. Dia mendengar suara sang sensei berteriak memanggil namanya, tapi dia tidak peduli. Dia terus berlari keluar dari gerbang sekolah, memegang tali tas ransel kecilnya erat-erat. Wajahnya memerah karena lelah dan udara dingin._

_Setelah yakin bahwa sang sensei tidak mengikutinya, dia berhenti. Uap dingin keluar dari mulutnya yang terengah. Naruto menyelidiki sekeliling. Dia berada di dekat sebuah taman kecil yang diselimuti salju. Dia mengangguk mantap untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Dia hanya perlu berjalan sedikit lagi ke halte bus. Dengan kaki mungilnya yang memakai sepatu berwarna merah tua, dia mulai berjalan. Ketika melintasi taman itu, perhatiannya mendadak teralihkan pada sesuatu._

_Langkah kakinya terhenti. Dia menelengkan kepala, melihat baik-baik ke arah taman, pada sebuah ayunan yang sedang diduduki seorang anak._

_Tanpa sadar langkah Naruto malah berganti arah menuju ke dalam taman. Dalam jarak yang semakin dekat, dia bisa melihat anak itu dengan lebih baik. Anak yang barangkali usianya sama dengannya itu memakai mantel, topi rajut, sepatu dan celana berwarna putih. Dia duduk diam di ayunan, tampak seperti boneka salju karena seluruh dirinya, bahkan kulitnya, juga berwarna putih. Ketika Naruto sudah berdiri di sampingnya, dia bisa melihat bahu anak itu naik turun._

_Anak itu sedang menangis._

"_Hei."_

_Si anak mirip boneka salju itu tampak terkejut. Dia mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang pada Naruto. _

_Gelap bertemu terang._

_Onyx bertemu safir yang sebiru lautan._

_Naruto mengerjap. Anak itu memandangnya dengan tatapan datar setelah ekspresi terkejutnya hilang. Naruto bisa melihat sepasang mata itu basah. Wajahnya yang sangat putih tampak memerah._

"_Kenapa kau menangis?"_

_Tidak ada jawaban._

"_Kau tersesat?"_

_Anak bermata onyx memandang ke arah tanah yang diselimuti salju._

"_Kau kedinginan?"_

_Anak itu masih saja mendunduk tanpa berkata apapun sampai Naruto berpikir barangkali anak itu tidak bisa bicara. Naruto akhirnya menyimpulkan sendiri bahwa bisa jadi anak itu adalah anak yang tersesat dan sekaligus sedang kedinginan._

_Anak itu mendongak dengan iris hitam yang melebar ketika Naruto mengalungkan syal rajut berwarna hitam ke lehernya. Naruto tersenyum sendiri melihat bagaimana syal hitam itu menjadi sangat kontras dengan mantel putih yang dipakai si anak asing._

"_Syal itu buatmu," kata Naruto._

_Sepasang iris hitam masih memakunya. Bibir anak itu tampak bergerak membuka, seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Naruto menunggunya bicara._

"_Naruto."_

_Kali ini giliran Naruto yang mengangkat alisnya dengan terkejut. Dia menahan napas._

"_Kau... mengingatku?"_

_Anak itu tidak menjawab, dia hanya diam memandanginya. Mendadak semuanya jadi kabur. Angin bertiup kencang dan salju turun makin lebat. Naruto menutupi wajahnya dengan sebelah lengan, berusaha fokus dan mempertahankan kakinya agar tetap menjejak tanah. Di antara angin dan salju yang berpusar di sekitarnya, dia melihat sosok anak bermantel putih itu makin menjauh dan menjadi samar-samar. Dia berusaha berlari untuk mengejarnya, tapi kakinya terasa sangat berat. Dengan tangan kanan yang bebas, dia berusaha menggapai ke depan._

"_Sasuke..."_

_Anak itu makin jauh. Sosoknya kemudian hilang sama sekali, seperti ditelan pusaran salju._

"_Sasuke...!"_

_._

_._

_._

"Sasuke...!"

Naruto bangkit, duduk dengan napas terengah. Dia merasakan keringat dingin mengalir membasahi lehernya. Selama beberapa saat, pandangannya masih kosong. Dia berusaha mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi. Ketika bayangan tentang mimpi yang baru saja dilaluinya berhasil dia ingat, Naruto mendesah pelan sambil memejamkan mata dan memijit keningnya.

Mimpi buruk.

Apa yang muncul dalam mimpinya tadi tidak sepenuhnya salah. Memang begitulah pertama kalinya dia bertemu dengan Sasuke, melihat anak itu duduk sendirian di ayunan sambil menangis di tengah gerimis salju. Barangkali dia bermimpi buruk karena sejak menemukan syal miliknya di dalam lemari Sasuke, dia ingin agar Sasuke bisa mengingatnya, mengingat hari itu. Entah apakah Sasuke memang tidak ingat atau pura-pura lupa, Naruto juga tidak tahu. Keinginannya untuk mengatakan pada Sasuke bahwa dia adalah orang yang dicarinya memang sangat besar, tapi dia ingin agar Sasuke bisa mengingatnya sendiri, bukan karena diberitahu.

Naruto menghela napas. Mimpi buruk macam apa itu tadi? Kenapa Sasuke malah menghilang di tengah pusaran salju?

Dia melirik ke arah jam weker di atas meja belajarnya. Sudah hampir tengah malam. Naruto ingat tadi dia terbangun karena mendengar bunyi sesuatu. Tidak mungkin itu bunyi alarm jam wekernya karena dia tidak memasang alarm untuk membangunkannya tengah malam begini. Dia meraih ponselnya, mengecek kalau ada sesuatu.

Iris safirnya membulat.

Satu panggilan tidak terjawab.

Nama Sasuke tertera di layar.

Bahkan selama ini bocah itu tidak pernah membalas pesannya, apalagi mengangkat telfonnya kalau dia iseng menelfon di hari libur. Lalu kenapa Sasuke menelfonnya malam-malam begini? Naruto menekan tombol panggil dengan setengah panik.

"Sasuke?"

Telfonnya diangkat, tapi tidak ada jawaban.

"Sasuke? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Naruto sepertinya mendengar Sasuke menghela napas di ujung sana.

"_Naruto."_

"Ya?"

Jantung Naruto berdebar. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang buruk yang sudah terjadi.

"_Kau di rumah?" _tanya Sasuke. Suaranya terdengar sangat lirih.

"Ya. Kenapa?"

"_Bisakah kau keluar sekarang?" _Jeda beberapa detik sebelum Sasuke melanjutkan kata-katanya. "_Aku di depan gerbang rumahmu."_

Naruto melemparkan ponselnya begitu saja dan segera berlari keluar kamar. Dia tergesa-gesa menuju pintu rumah, memaki-maki ketika dia salah memasukkan _password _kunci rumahnya sendiri. Para _bodyguard _yang berjaga di luar terkejut melihatnya berlari di halaman, tapi Naruto tidak mengatakan apapun selain berteriak 'buka gerbangnya!'

"Sasuke!"

Napasnya agak tersengal setelah berlarian menuruni tangga dan melintasi halaman. Dia melihat satu sosok duduk bersandar di pagar rumahnya yang tinggi. Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya yang semula tertunduk. Naruto terhenyak melihat ekspresi wajah Sasuke yang tampak lelah –sepasang iris obsidiannya tampak lebih gelap.

"Apa yang kau lakukan tengah malam begini?" tanya Naruto sambil berjalan mendekat.

Sasuke berdiri. Dia masih memakai seragam sekolahnya yang tampak lusuh. Dengan mata lelahnya, dia menatap Naruto.

"Boleh aku menginap di rumahmu?"

Naruto makin terkejut. Pasti telah terjadi sesuatu, karena kalau tidak, tidak mungkin seorang Sasuke ada di depan gerbang rumahnya tengah malam dan meminta untuk menginap di rumahnya.

"Tidak boleh?" tanya Sasuke begitu melihat Naruto yang malah terpaku. "Kalau begitu aku pergi. Aku bisa..."

"Tidak!" Naruto menangkap pergelangan tangannya. "Tidak, bukan begitu. Tentu saja kau boleh menginap."

Sang Namikaze menelan kembali rasa penasarannya karena Sasuke sepertinya tidak butuh pertanyaan saat ini. Dia menarik sang Uchiha untuk masuk ke dalam rumah, terus memegangi tangannya sepanjang jalan. Sasuke tidak menolak dan tidak bicara sepatah kata pun. Naruto merasa seperti sedang menarik sebuah barang, bukannya seorang manusia.

"Kau mau mandi dulu?" tanya Naruto begitu mereka sampai di dalam kamarnya.

Sasuke mengangguk pelan. Naruto mengambilkan sebuah handuk dan baju ganti. Dia memandangi punggung Sasuke sampai sang Uchiha menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandinya. Naruto duduk gelisah di atas ranjang, menunggu Sasuke keluar. Berkali-kali dia melirik ke arah kamar mandi dan bahkan berjalan mondar-mandir di depannya, seakan-akan takut sesuatu akan terjadi pada Sasuke di dalam sana.

Akhirnya pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Sasuke berjalan keluar, memakai baju Naruto.

"Kau mau makan atau minum sesuatu?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke menggeleng. Naruto bingung harus melakukan atau berkata apa. Sasuke tidak pernah seperti ini dan dia tidak tahu cara menghadapinya. Lebih mudah untuk menghadapi Sasuke yang selalu marah-marah dan memasang tampang datar daripada mengatasi Sasuke yang ada di depannya sekarang –pendiam, terlalu pendiam dengan wajah letih dan mata agak memerah. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Rasanya Naruto bisa mati penasaran, tapi dia menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya apapun.

"Aku ingin tidur," kata Sasuke.

"Ah, baiklah."

Naruto bangkit dari ranjang, berjalan menuju lemari. Dia mengeluarkan selimut dan kasur lipatnya, bersiap untuk meletakkan benda-benda itu di lantai ketika didapatinya Sasuke masih berdiri di tempat semula dan sedang memperhatikannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku?" Naruto balas bertanya dengan bingung.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan benda-benda itu?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Aku tidur di bawah," sahut Naruto, "Kemarin waktu kau menginap di sini, kau tidak mau tidur denganku, kan?"

Sasuke diam, masih memandanginya.

"Memangnya sekarang aku menyuruhmu tidur di bawah?" tanya Sasuke sambil berjalan ke arah ranjang. "Ini kamarmu. Tidur saja di manapun kau mau."

Sasuke naik ke ranjang, berbaring membelakangi Naruto dan menarik selimut. Naruto masih mematung. Apa itu artinya Sasuke tidak keberatan untuk tidur bersamanya? Dia masih ragu-ragu dan berpikir selama beberapa menit lagi sebelum akhirnya dia meletakkan kembali selimut dan kasur lipatnya ke dalam lemari. Naruto naik ke ranjang, ikut masuk ke dalam selimut.

Dia memandangi punggung Sasuke yang begitu dekat di depannya, membuat dadanya makin berdebar. Ada apa dengan Sasuke sebenarnya? Dia kelihatan sangat berantakan, sama sekali tidak seperti Sasuke.

"Sasuke."

Naruto berbisik, tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya. Sasuke tidak menyahut.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Lagi-lagi tidak ada jawaban, tapi Naruto tahu Sasuke pasti belum tertidur.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu, tapi kuharap kau akan baik-baik saja."

Mengabaikan kenyataan bahwa Sasuke selalu marah jika disentuh olehnya, Naruto mengulurkan tangan melingkari pinggang Sasuke. Dia dipenuhi keinginan yang tidak bisa ditolak untuk memeluk sosok yang ada di depannya itu, sama seperti ketika Sasuke memeluknya di Suna sewaktu dia menangis. Dia ingin Sasuke tahu bahwa dia ada di sana.

Naruto merasakan tubuh Sasuke berjengit, tapi Sasuke tidak mengatakan atau melakukan apapun untuk menolak pelukan itu. Naruto memejamkan mata, menarik tubuh Sasuke lebih dekat lagi. Dia menyandarkan keningnya di leher Sasuke, merasakan tengkuk sang Uchiha yang kini tidak sehangat biasanya.

.

.

.

Hal pertama yang Sasuke pikirkan ketika membuka mata adalah bahwa dia tidak ada di kamarnya sendiri.

Kepalanya terasa agak pusing. Dia memejamkan mata lagi, tidak ingin mengingat apa yang terjadi tadi malam. Sedikit penyesalan menghinggapi perasaannya. Dia tidak pernah marah pada Itachi –mungkin sebenarnya dia tidak pantas untuk merasa marah, tapi melihat tempat itu lagi setelah sekian lama membuat dia tidak bisa mengendalikan diri. Dia bahkan tidak pernah ingin kembali ke sana. Selama ini tempat itu menjadi alasan terbesarnya membenci Konoha. Hatinya terasa sakit bahkan hanya dengan membayangkan tentang tempat itu, apalagi melihatnya kembali dengan rencana untuk tinggal di dalamnya. Ingatan tentang kebahagiaan singkat yang pernah didapatkannya di tempat itu hanya membuat hatinya semakin ngilu.

Sasuke menarik napas dalam-dalam.

Dia baru sadar wajahnya terbenam di dada Naruto yang masih melingkarkan tangan di tubuhnya. Entah sajak kapan dia berganti posisi karena seingatnya dia tidur dengan membelakangi Naruto. Mata biru Naruto masih terpejam. Wajahnya tampak tenang dengan surai pirang yang agak berantakan. Sasuke mendongak sedikit, melihat wajah itu. Entah kenapa dia tidak ingin bergerak melepaskan diri dari pelukan Naruto.

Kelopak mata safir itu perlahan-lahan terbuka. Sasuke terkejut, mengalihkan pandangan dan melepaskan diri dari tangan yang melingkari tubuhnya. Dia terbatuk-batuk kecil.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke hanya menggumam. Naruto duduk, mengucek-ucek matanya lalu menatap ke arah Sasuke.

"Kau mau ke sekolah?" dia bertanya lagi.

Sasuke berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya menjawab pelan.

"Kepalaku agak pusing." Mata _onyx_nya menatap langit-langit kamar. "Aku boleh tinggal di sini sampai nanti sore?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Naruto. _Kau boleh tinggal di sini selama yang kau mau, _tambahnya dalam hati. "Bagaimana kalau aku menemanimu?"

Sasuke memandangnya.

"Kau mau bolos?" dia bertanya.

"Kalau kau mau."

"Tidak." Sasuke menatap langit-langit lagi. "Pergilah ke sekolah."

Naruto menatap Sasuke selama beberapa saat lagi sebelum akhirnya dia turun dari ranjang dan masuk ke kamar mandi. Sasuke mendengar bunyi air. Dia memejamkan matanya lagi, memikirkan apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang. Kabur dari rumah dan membolos sekolah sudah cukup buruk. Ini adalah rekor pertamanya melakukan dua hal itu. Ditambah lagi dia menginap di rumah Naruto. Sasuke tidak mengerti kenapa hanya Naruto satu-satunya orang yang terpikirkan olehnya semalam.

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Naruto keluar, tidak memakai apapun selain handuk putih yang melilit di pinggangnya. Tubuh dan rambutnya masih basah. Sasuke yang tanpa sengaja menoleh ke arah pintu begitu Naruto keluar, segera berbalik ke sisi ranjang yang lain. Dalam hati dia memaki-maki sendiri. Sasuke mendengar bunyi pintu lemari dibuka. Sepertinya Naruto sedang mengambil seragam sekolahnya. Sasuke berdecak kesal.

"Tidak bisakah kau ganti baju di kamar mandi saja?" tanya Sasuke.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Naruto balas bertanya.

Sasuke kembali berdecak, tidak mendengar tanda-tanda kepergian Naruto ke kamar mandi. Dia memejamkan mata _onyx_nya, merutuk lagi dalam hati. Setelah beberapa menit yang terasa lama, akhirnya dia mendengar Naruto membuka pintu kamar dan berjalan keluar.

Naruto berjalan menuruni tangga, sudah memakai seragam sekolah. Para _maid _yang sedang menata sarapan di meja makan menyapanya. Dia hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Selamat pagi, Naruto sama."

Kakashi yang berdiri di samping meja makan membungkuk hormat seperti biasanya. Dia sudah berhenti memanggil Naruto dengan sebutan 'Namikaze sama' karena Naruto terus saja memarahinya.

"Pagi, Kakashi."

Naruto mengambil sebutir anggur dan melahapnya sambil mengamat-amati makanan di atas meja.

"Saya dengar Sasuke san menginap di sini."

"Ya." Naruto mengambil sebutir anggur yang lain. "Siapa mereka, Kakashi?"

Naruto menunjuk ke luar jendela kaca besar di samping ruang makan, pada orang-orang yang tampak lalu lalang di luar rumahnya.

"Mereka akan mengerjakan sesuatu."

"Mengerjakan apa?" Naruto meraih segelas susu coklat. "Tolong taruh ini dan ini di nampan." Dia berkata pada seorang _maid _sambil menyodorkan sepiring omelet dan segelas jus jeruk.

"Mereka akan memmbangun lapangan basket di halaman belakang."

Naruto hampir tersedak susu yang sedang diminumnya. "Apa?'

"Lapangan basket."

"Dia benar-benar menepati janji?"

Naruto tahu ayahnya memang tidak akan pernah mengingkari kata-kata yang telah diucapkannya, tapi dia sempat berburuk sangka bahwa sang ayah tidak akan benar-benar memberikannya lapangan basket di belakang rumah. Ayahnya tidak suka dia bermain basket.

"Tentu saja," jawab Kakashi, "Tuan besar tidak akan mengingkari janji. Beliau ingin bicara dengan Anda."

Kakashi menunjukkan gagang telfon yang sejak tadi ternyata dipegangnya.

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Sebaiknya Anda mendengarnya sendiri."

Kakashi menyerahkan gagang telfon di tangannya kepada Naruto. Naruto terbatuk kecil sebelum menerimanya.

"Halo?"

"_Naruto."_

Terdengar suara berat Namikaze Minato dari ujung telfon. Naruto tidak tahu ayahnya ada di mana. Terakhir kali sepertinya Kakashi bilang ayahnya ada di luar kota untuk mengurusi pembukaan cabang baru Rasengan.

"Ada apa?"

Jeda beberapa saat. Terdengar ayahnya berdehem kecil.

"_Ayah dengar kemarin tim basket sekolahmu menang melawan SMA Suzuran."_

Naruto diam mendengarkan.

"_Selamat," _akhirnya ayahnya bicara lagi.

Naruto mengangkat alis, merasa sedikit aneh. Biasanya sang ayah tidak memperhatikan soal klus basketnya.

"Terimakasih," katanya singkat.

Sang ayah berkata bahwa dia harus buru-buru pergi ke suatu tempat. Panggilan diputus. Naruto mengembalikan gagang telfon pada Kakashi, lalu meraih nampan yang sudah disiapkan _maid_nya.

"Kakashi, aku ingin minta tolong padamu."

"Ya, Naruto sama."

Naruto memandang serius pada Kakashi.

"Tolong jaga Sasuke selama aku ada di sekolah."

Kakashi mengangguk. "Tentu saja."

"Dan tolong jangan katakan apapun pada Itachi san," lanjut Naruto, "Sepertinya terjadi sesuatu antara dia dan kakaknya."

Kakashi mengangguk lagi.

"Terimakasih, Kakashi. Aku mengandalkanmu."

Naruto berjalan menaiki tangga dengan membawa nampan. Ketika sampai di kamar, dilihatnya Sasuke masih bergelung di bawah selimut. Diletakkannya nampan yang dia bawa di atas meja sebelum dia berjalan ke arah Sasuke.

"Sasuke."

Sasuke membuka mata. Wajahnya sudah tampak lebih baik dibanding tadi malam meskipun matanya masih terlihat redup.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin kutemani? Tidak apa-apa kalau aku membolos."

Sasuke hanya menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi ke sekolah sekarang," kata Naruto, "Aku sudah membawakan sarapanmu. Kalau kau perlu sesuatu, kau bisa mencari Kakashi."

Naruto memperhatikan wajah Sasuke sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya berjalan ke meja belajar untuk mengambil tasnya. Sebenarnya dia ingin sekali tinggal menemani Sasuke, tapi sepertinya Sasuke memang sedang ingin sendirian. Dia baru saja memakai tasnya dan akan berbalik menuju pintu ketika didengarnya suara Sasuke.

"Naruto."

Naruto menoleh, melihat Sasuke duduk di ranjang sambil menatapnya. Sasuke tampak menggigit bibir, seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Naruto diam menunggu, mengamati tangan Sasuke yang meremas ujung selimut.

"Terimakasih."

Naruto menahan napas. Sasuke menunduk memandangi jari-jari tangannya. Akhirnya Naruto tersenyum kecil, merasakan kehangatan menjalar di dadanya.

"Tidak masalah."

Sasuke merasa tubuhnya kaku ketika tangan Naruto menyentuh puncak kepalanya, mengacak-acak rambutnya pelan.

"Aku berangkat dulu."

Sasuke tidak berani mengangkat wajah sampai Naruto keluar dari kamar. Dia memegangi dadanya yang mendadak berdetak cepat.

.

.

.

**Huaaa~~~ selesai juga setelah melewati total editing time 734 menit _**

**Jujur, saya nggak ngerti soal basket dan nggak pernah nonton pertandingan basket selain dulu waktu **_**class meeting**_** di SMA. Haha. Jadi maaf kalau bagian pertandingan basketnya nggak seru, padahal saya udah baca-baca soal basket juga di internet, tapi tetap nggak punya feel. Terimakasih pokoknya buat semua readers dan reviewers atas dukungannya. Beruntung dosbing saya masih muda dan sangat baik hati, jadi bimbingan nggak pernah bikin stres dan saya masih punya waktu buat nulis ff. Bab IV skripsi saya sudah lolos bimbingan, dan saya sempat kaget karena panjangnya cuma 6797 kata (padahal chap ini aja 7000 kata lebih!) Geli aja gitu, bab IV yang jadi inti skripsi malah setara panjangnya sama satu chap ff saya XD**

**Malah kepanjangan curcol. Sudah dulu ya, pukul 20.15' sekarang di semarang, mau ngedit-ngedit abstrak skripsi dulu. Hihihi.**

**Special thanks to:**

**Shawokey, kirei-neko (udah ketahuan tuh snow whitenya ^^), naminamifrid (haha, masih pikir2 mau dikasih rate M apa ngga nih), ****Collin Blown a.k.a AnakYunJae****, ahn ryuuki (ketjup basah juga buat kamu :*), ****AyaKira SanOMaru****,** ** (udah ketauan kalau naru sebenarnya gak main-main tuh ), etahnxel (ditunggu ya tentang mami kushina), augesteca (naru 2 rius ko. Hoho), ****yassir2374**** (waaah,,, makasih... saya juga sangat bersemangat buat nyelesein fic ini, semoga barengan sama selesenya skripsi saya ya ^^), aicinta (iya, gak terlalu suka ya sama uke yg terlalu girly), Qren, uchiha enji (udah ada sedikit tuh tentang hidup sasu... rate M nya disimpen dulu kayaknya, masih pikir2 nih), S (arigatou...), guest, ratih, amour-chan, yuichi, namiMirushi (bener, kalo lama gak nulis jadi lupa, saya selalu nulis chap baru sambil buka chap2 sebelumnya. Arigatou, nami san), yaoumi s (kyaaaa makasih salam kenal yaoumi san.. saya emang lebih suka nulis naru yang OOC begini. Hehe), himawari.**


End file.
